In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hinamori Momo, arrives into a new world with no memories of her old human life! Who is the white haired Death God...And will she remember him or will she move on without him in her new life! Hitsugaya x Hinamori [Sequel of In love with a Death God!]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hey everyone and welcome to season 2 of "In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN" before we start, if you are new to my fanfics, I highly recommend reading "In Love with a Death God" first before reading this fanfic or else it'll be a bit confusing...It's like watching Lord of the rings backward and you're going to be like "Who is that!? Why is he with that freaky looking thing!? WHY DO THEY HAVE SUCH HUGE FEET?!" Yep...We've all experience one of them before in our lives. The one who asks questions during a movie and it's not even a whisper. TRIGGERED. LOL. Anyways, thank you guys sooo much for your support and time reading my fanfics! I will catch you guys on the next update, as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "In love with a Death God!"

 **Synopsis:** Hinamori reborn into a new world with no memories of her old human life! Who is the white haired Death God...And will she remember him or will she move on without him in her new life?! Hitsugaya x Hinamori **[Sequel of In love with a Death God!]**

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The girl who woke up in a world of Death Gods**

The sun began to rise as the sky's color began to change from a dark blue to light blue, it was morning. The city began to wake up slowly as death gods beginning their daily duties on cleaning, training or preparing for their next mission. Soul Society was in peace, the betrayer Aizen has been sealed away for eternity but, there has been a rumor in the air spreading like wildfire among the shinigamis.

"Good morning Captain!" Two female shingamis bowed respectfully towards a captain who wore a pink yakata over his uniform.

He tilted his straw hat towards them with a flirtatious wink "Good morning Ladies. I hope you're having a beautiful morning...Just like yourselves." They've blushed and giggled "Hai! Captain, we would like to ask you a question."

"Oh?" He stopped and looked at the young shinigamis before him "Is it a date?"

They shook their heads "It's about what's happening inside the first division headquarters and is it true that Hitsugaya Taicho is currently in jail?" They stood there anxiously to know what was happening, he left out a sigh with a smile "Let me guess, are you ladies are part of the 10th division?"

"Hai! Our captain would never break any laws!" One shinigami said "Clearly, there has been a mistake why he is in jail! Please tell us!" They've received a note that they're captain is under investigation. Even their vice-captain did not show up either, leaving the squad in complete panic.

He let out a chuckle "My my...I'm jealous to see such loyal subordinates, especially when they're so pretty like yourselves! But, you shouldn't worry. I'm sure Hitsugaya Taicho is just in holding, nothing serious and Rangiku must be with her captain." The female shinigamis stood there feeling a bit of relief hearing what the captain has said.

"Now, please return back to your division and let the others know that your captain will be returning very soon and not to worry about anything," The captain said with a smile and adjusted his straw hat "Now if you will excuse me...Even though I love to be in the company of you beautiful caring ladies, I do have to be somewhere."

"Oh! Of course, thank you, Captain, for your time!" They've bowed as he hum to himself while headed towards the 12th division's private quarters to see an old friend.

In arrival, servants bowed and lead him inside the house.

"Ukitake-sama...You have a visitor" she said quietly by the wooden bamboo frame door. There was a small cough "Eh? This early...Who is it?" The straw-hatted captain chuckled "An old friend" he replied. "Oh, is that you, Shunsui? Let him in, please" the voice said as the servant opened the door and bowed to take her leave. He entered the room and lifted his straw hat up seeing his friend in his white robe and still in bed "Still waking up, I see" he removed his hat and took a seat next to him on the bamboo mat floor.

"Heh..." Ukitake gave a chuckle "Well, I did receive a hell butterfly this morning saying the Captain's meeting has been canceled today...Might as well get some extra sleep."

"Lucky for you, I received mine when I was already on my way..." Kyoraku shrugged "It's really strange the old man would cancel a meeting...Especially a Captain's meeting." they both knew how strict the captain commander was about the meetings and would be furious if a captain didn't show up or even late." Ukitake crossed his arms "...Do you think it's because of the human girl and Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Without a doubt" the pink yakata captain replied, they both looked out the window seeing the first division tower.

"Hmm...I wonder if they saved her yet, or-" before Ukitake could finish his words, a large red orb fired out from the tower. The death god captains both sat there looking at the smoke from the tower "...Or they've killed her." Kyoraku let out a sigh "...Poor girl didn't even stand a chance."

* * *

 ** _Moments earlier..._**

Inside the captain commanders division, the brown haired girl nervously fiddled with her fingers as the strangers in the room continued to look at her. She didn't know who she was nor where she was, it was all too strange for her and the staring eyes weren't helping. It was making her more nervous but, the only one who wasn't looking at her was the white haired death god who was stood there with his head slightly lowered hiding his turquoise eyes under his bangs.

There has seemed to be some great tension between them...

"Okay...Okay, let's get this straight. The Momo we knew, the human Momo to be exact...Died?" The busty vice-captain asked.

The elder with the long white beard nodded, Matsumoto began to scratch the back of her head "...And this is STILL Momo but, no longer a human but, a Shinigami just like the rest of us?" Again, the captain commander nodded. She exhaled sharply "...Oh boy, I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad. Doesn't she remember anything? Not even Taicho?"

They looked over to see the young white-haired captain standing away from the group with his back turned quietly without a sound.

The group continued to talk as Hinamori stood there quietly, she couldn't help wanting to ask who the white-haired captain was. She couldn't remember anything, she had woken up in a strange world without a single clothing on her. The elder man was the first she met and handed her a uniform to cover herself within the back of the room. As she was dressing she heard someone enter.

Looking in the corner, she saw him...

He was handsome yet, she felt...She knew him from somewhere and could feel her own heart skipping beats as she watched him. When the elder called her out, she wasn't expecting such embrace from him and how he held her hand so tightly, almost if she was going to disappear. She had to admit, she was afraid of him at first and completely in shock. His appearance looked cold but his eyes...There was something about his eyes, she remembered the color of turquoise.

Carefully and quietly, she slowly turned and began to walk towards him _'I need to ask...'_

Hitsugaya heard someone approaching him from behind, he raised his head and looked over his shoulder as the brown haired girl slowly walked towards him. "Uhm..." she said in a small voice as she raised her to put her hair bangs behind her ear but noticed something red glowing from her hand. Suddenly, without warning a bright large red orb appeared from her hand and shot straight at Hitsugaya. His eyes widen and leaped up in the air to quickly dodge it, shooting right through the wall behind him.

"OH MY GOD! MOMO!?" Matsumoto yelled, complete in shock and confused on what just happened "Taicho! Are you okay!?"

"Ah...I-" Hinamori looked at the wall crumbling "I-I-I'M SORRY! I-I don't know what happened! It just...!" Completely in shock, she looked at her hand which was smoking and held her hand tightly to prevent anything from happening. Hitsugaya landed nearby without a scratch on him, he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm...Sorry..." She couldn't make eye contact with him _'...What am I?'_ Hinamori said to herself.

The doors slammed open as the vice-captain commander entered "What happened here!?" He looked at the wall completely destroyed and shot a glare towards Hinamori "You dare attack the captain commander!?" Soon, the captain commander hit his cane on the floor "Be calm Sasakibe" the captain commander said, "It was just an accident, no one was harmed."

He walked over to Hinamori who stood there confused and tears in her eyes. "I...I didn't mean do...I'm sorry..." Hinamori's voice was small but scared, the captain commander nodded "Give me your hand, child." Hinamori held it tightly and shook her head "I..Don't want to hurt anyone..." He almost gave a small chuckle "I may look old...But, I am the captain commander for a reason."

Hinamori looked at the elder and slowly showed her hand to him.

The captain commander took her hand and focused onto it. A few moment, he nodded "Hmm...So that is what it is." he released her hand and looked at her "The hogyoku seems to have extracted some of Aizen's spiritual energy as well. You currently possess the same Kido level as Aizen." Urahara and Matsumoto's eyes widen, Hitsugaya stepped in "...Is there a way to remove it?"

The captain commander shook his head "She is a shinigami now, with proper training...The girl soon can control and master Kido easily but, without any training, she can be dangerous." He looked at his wall with a huge hole in it "Casting Kido spells without even the proper form; she'll make a fine 5th division vice-captain."

"Eh?! Vice-captain!?" Urahara and Matsumoto said out loud.

"Captain Commander, is that wise decision to put her into such high position?" Hitsugaya asked worried it may be too much for her. Especially, when she had just recently turned into a death god. "She has the master level Kido and will outrank other shinigamis within a few days," The captain commander said "Hirako will be a great mentor for her…He has been living in the human world for a long time. This should make it easier for her to adapt here."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea…He can help her, just as he helped Kurosaki-kun" Urahara said as Matsumoto could agree as well.

Hitsugaya thought about it, what the captain commander said wasn't a bad idea. He knew Hirako had been living in the human world for some time and became the replacement for 5th division captain. The squad needed a vice-captain…

"Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku, both of you will escort Hinamori Momo to the 5th division district and make a proper introduction to her new captain" The captain commander said, "She will be under his care but, both of you should look after her as well."

"Understood! Come on Momo-chan, even though you don't remember me I'll always be your one and only best friend, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku!" Matsumoto said as she put her arm around the small brown haired girl and headed out the doors.

As Hitsugaya was about to follow he heard the captain commander calling out to him. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, if I can have a moment with you...Alone" Hitsugaya stopped as Urahara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled "She'll be fine, at lease she isn't gone forever…"

Hitsugaya's eyes soften, what he said was true. It would have taken a few years for her to be reborn into soul society. Urahara left to return to the human world and leaving the two alone in the captain commander's room.

They stood there quietly as the captain commander looked at the 10th division captain "Before she died…Her final words she wanted me to tell you were 'Thank you for saving me'." Hitsugaya's eyes widened, he was not expecting for her to thank him. His eyes soften and took a short bow before leaving the captain's office quietly.

* * *

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto continued their way towards the 5th division with the newly arrived death god who was looking around with curiosity and falling behind them. They've taken a longer yet quieter route, just in case the brown haired girl's Kido accident happened. They couldn't risk anyone getting hurt...Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and saw she kept her distance from the death gods.

"Momo-chan! You're going to get lost" Matsumoto called out.

"S-Sorry…I'm just a little nervous" she was more than nervous but she had no clue how to be a death god. Matsumoto smiled "I know it's hard for the sudden change but, I know you'll be a fine vice-captain! You have Hirako as your captain and me! …And, can't forget Taicho here as well!"

Hinamori nodded, she didn't know what to say after what happened. She took a bow "...Thank you, Rangiku-san and…Hitsugaya Taicho. And, I'm sorry again for what happened..."

Hitsugaya taken back by the name she called him; he worked hard to become a captain and would be called by his rank by everyone. But, not her…He did not wish to be called captain, he wanted to hear her say his name. Hinamori stood there quietly _'...Of course, he's still mad at me.'_ She thought to herself, she did almost try to kill him on her first day here.

"Don't worry about it…Let's go" He said coldly and continued their way towards the 5th division district.

 **-Knock! Knock!-**

Hitsugaya knocked on the door with Hinamori by his side along with Matsumoto. "Come on in" a voice called out from inside the room, Hitsugaya slides the wooden door open and entered. A blond bob-haired man sat in the captain's chair with both of his feet up and seemed to be playing a game on his cellphone.

"Eh?" He looked at the two enter his office "Thought you were in jail Toshiro, did you break out with a spoon? And looking good Rangiku, as always." He placed his phone down and saw another standing with them he never met before "Who the hell is this new soul?"

"Your vice-captain" Hitsugaya simple said.

"HAha! Good joke, you almost got me Toshiro...I never thought of you as a joking type" Hirako said but looking at the young captain, he was serious and wasn't joking. "WHAT…Her?!" Hirako almost fell out of his seat, Hinamori bowed nervously "Please to meet you, I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Wait a minute…Isn't she the reason why you were in jail!?" Hirako asked tiling his head towards Hitsugaya but didn't reply. _'…Jail? Because of me…?'_ Hinamori stood there confessed at the situation and felt a heavy burden piling up on her.

Hirako stood up and took a good look at the brown-haired girl "Hm…Fresh meat, eh? So... Were you the one who blew a hole in the old fart's wall?" Hitsugaya gave a cold glare towards him "I don't need you to make her feel like if she is being interrogated."

Hirako could sense the young captain being serious; he shrugged "Yeah yeah…But, how bizarre. I heard you were infected; there was no way you could come back and become a Shinigami. Even get ranked for a vice-captain on your first day of arrival...AND even making a hole in the first division's wall? Alright, who spiked the old man's tea?" he looked at Matsumoto "Was it you, Rangiku?!"

"Huh!? No way, do I look like I want to die this young?" Matsumoto said. "The hogyoku…saved me" Hinamori spoke.

The room became quite as Hinamori looked at the blond bob man "Yamamoto-san...I mean, the captain commander told me…Without the hogyoku Aizen has created, I wouldn't be standing here. My memories are completely gone but…" She hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I'm glad to have met Hitsugaya Taicho and Rangiku-san..And will be looking forward being here in my new life."

Hirako looked at the small death god and let out a chuckle "How ironic for Sosuke, he wanted to kill a human with a high amount a spiritual energy and ended up saving a human along with some of his spiritual energy sucked into it. Karma can be a bitch. HA! Serves him right…!"

"Anyways, I like your spirit Momo...You're pretty small and petite with no sense of style either but, I can tell that you're strong" Hirako said as he pulled his hand out "Let's be one hell of a team, you got it?!"

Hinamori's eyes brighten and shook his hand "Hai!" Hitsugaya smiled seeing the 5th division fully formed with both captain and vice-captain. "That's the spirit! Come now, we got lots to learn…And meet our squad" Hirako headed towards the door but Hinamori stopped with hesitation.

She wanted to talk to the white-haired captain who he is...

Hirako called out "Are ya coming or not? CHOP CHOP! I don't have all day, still gotta beat my levels in this stupid ass game!" Hinamori snapped out of it and turned her head "H-Hai! Erm...Thank you, Rangiku-san and H-Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Of course, Momo-chan let's hang out soon!" Matsumoto said as she waved "I'll show you the best places around here!"

They watched the brown haired girl follow her new captain as Matsumoto looked at her captain watching carefully. She could sense some disappointment in him; she placed a hand on his shoulder and let out a small smile "Taicho, she'll be fine. Hirako Taicho is a good captain."

Hitsugaya nodded and turned away "I'm not worried about that." She knew exactly what he was talking about, all her memories of them together...Gone, just like that. She had completely forgotten all about him and who he was. "...Let's go" He said as Matsumoto followed to headed back to their division. He looked over his shoulder for the final time looking at the brown haired shinigami leave before they headed their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hey hey! Happy 4th of July, well not yet but it's going to be a long weekend! It's been super hot here that it's causing FIRES. If you are having a 4th of July BBQ, be careful, seriously. That would suck if everything caught on fire...Honestly, I would probably be the one trying to save the food or running with a plate with BBQ ribs and eating. NO REGRET LOL. You guys have an awesome weekend and BE SAFE! Make sure to wear that sunscreen! Stay AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Amanyaika, Animorphia, ApplesStrawberries, Blueboys, Giki-26 & gamma2015**

 **Spotlight story: ** "We always Knew"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: Fresh Start**

Inside the 5th division, the squad of shinigamis hurried to stand in their positions as they waited patiently for their captain's arrival. Yet, they were curious what happened in the morning in the first division headquarters and was anxious to know. Everyone saw it and thought they were under attack or the captain commander was in a terribly bad mood. The doors opened widely as the blond bob captain entered along with a brown haired girl following behind.

Standing in the front of the squad, Hinamori felt all eyes on her which was making her nervous.

The squad chattering was going back and forth loudly in the room as Hirako stood there with his arms crossed with an aggravated and annoyed face "All right…I got some news, do you want to hear it?" The group stood straight up "YES SIR!" they all replied.

"Yeah?...THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!" He snapped.

Soon, the room was in complete silence "That's better, I never thought I had such a gossiping squad. First off…Elephant in the room, Happy birthday to Takashi who obviously needs to stop sleeping." The squad laughed, Takashi was the tallest Shinigami in the squad and couldn't be missed.

He was like a mountain.

Hirako widely smirked "Next, I bet you're all wonderin' who this is next to me…Right?" He turned to see Hinamori as she took a step forward and bowed "Please to meet you…My name is Hinamori Momo."

"She'll be your vice-captain" Hirako simply stated.

A Shinigami raised his hand up "Not to be rude or disrespectful captain, but isn't it unfair for those who worked hard to try to get the vice-captain title? I have never seen her before in our squad…She still seems new and hasn't achieved her zangpakto yet either!"

"Yeah! That's unfair! There are some here who trained to get the position" a few Shinigamis agreed "How is someone like her going to protect our squad? That isn't fair to just hand them the title!"

The squad agreed as the chattering began again.

Hirako stood there as Hinamori looked down at her hands in embarrassment; she knew they had a point. She didn't know vice-captain title was so important yet she's still new to the new world. She couldn't be a vice-captain, she didn't have any training nor did she want to be a vice-captain in the first place.

Feeling out of place she lowered her head "I'm sorry-" Hinamori was about to forfeit her title and give up but she felt a hand placed on top of her head "…Hirako…Taicho…?"

"Are you guys that clueless about everything…?" Hirako said towards his squad as the started to quiet down. "If you're all going to judge your opponent just by their looks on the outside…You might as well be killed where you stand and you think you're all worthy enough to be a vice-captain?"

Silence fell upon the squad as the blond bob captain stepped forward towards them.

"Do you know who made that large hole in the captain commander's headquarters?" Hirako asked, no one replied. "No? No one knows? Heh…That's funny how much you guys like to talk" he chuckled "Let me tell you then…"

He pointed at Hinamori as the squad fell into complete shock with their mouths wide open.

"She is the one who blew up a large hole in the captain commander's headquarters…In FRONT of him and came out ALIVE" Hirako smirked widely as the squad began to chatter loudly, Hinamori was in complete embarrassment. Even though it was an accident…

"Now, I'm sure no one in this squad has bigger balls than she does to do that in front of the captain commander unless you want to become crispy bacon strips. Guess we all learned something very important…" Hirako walked back towards the front and stood in front of his squad.

"Do not underestimate your opponent."

"HAI!" The squad replied back firmly and loudly. Hirako smirked widely "Is there any rejections on Hinamori Momo becoming the new vice-captain of the 5th division, it's your chance to say somethin' now...Or you can shove that back up your ass where it belongs."

Not a single word was spoken in the room.

"Good, that's all for today. You're all dismissed!" the captain command, soon the squad disappeared. Hinamori's eyes widen, it was like magic how they disappeared so quickly. Hirako noticed and chuckled "Never seen that before eh?"

Hinamori shook her head "No...Where did they go?"

"Shit, you really are fresh meat…Looks like I have to train you from the start." Hirako rubbed the back of his neck "Don't mind where they went, we gotta get you started. Come, we're going to the training halls…You're probably going to be in there for a while until you're ready. Think of it as your second home."

"Taicho…Back there in front of the squad, I want to thank you for standing up for me…" Hinamori said.

"Huh?" He arched his eyebrow "Trust me, that was nothin' you're my vice-captain and the squad needed a good old yellin' anyways" Hinamori fiddled with her fingers but stopped in case she blew up something again "Taicho, shouldn't I practice my Kido?"

Hirako shook his head "Naw…Not yet. You should first know the basic skills and you still haven't obtained your zangpakto either." Hinamori looked at her captain's belt side under his captain's coat and saw a sword hidden under.

Hirako could sense some worry in her "A shinigami must have a weapon…To protect yourself or take another's life if you must." Hinamori let out a small nod, she didn't feel comfortable having a weapon but in time, she knew she'll have to have one with her.

"Don't worry about it, you got a long way to go" Hirako said as he headed out to the back "Let's go to the training halls." Both captain and vice-captain headed outside and to a large building that was similar to a dojo.

Hirako opened the large wooden doors widely "Here we are." his voice echoed in the dojo.

"Wow…" Hinamori's eyes widen, it was like a temple inside with wooden pillars and bamboo mats on the floor. She took off her sandals and entered, looking up she saw an opened roof in the center which the sunlight rays were shining down into the room.

Hirako took off his sandals as well and followed "Pretty sweet, eh? I remodeled it myself after Aizen left, it's not like he took care of the place..."

Hinamori nodded "It's amazing!" There's so much open space and was perfect for her to train in. "This is going to be where you'll be most of your time, probably every day. We have another training hall next door which will be for the squad. You'll be here training and be practicing, it's best to have a quiet place and safe place since you're Kido might hurt someone…For reals, this time" Hirako teased.

That was the last thing she wanted to do, this was the best for her to keep her away from the squad members until she was ready to control her Kido. Hirako crossed his arms and let out a yawn "Are you ready to train? I'm not easy and I train really hard so you better give it your best. If you're going to be my Vice-captain, I expect you to catch up quickly...You got it?"

"Hai!" Hinamori said proudly. "Good answer" Hirako grimed widely, soon he disappeared leaving Hinamori alone in the room. "Taicho…?" she called out but there was no answer.

Soon, she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw no one.

"You need to be aware of your senses around you Momo, if you let your guard down like that…You would have been dead already" Hirako said as his voice echoed in the halls but Hinamori couldn't see him.

"Come on Momo, focus." he taunted "Show me what you got!"

Hinamori stood there trying to calm herself down, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths _'Focus…'_ She could feel her heartbeat slowing down; soon she could feel her energy and someone else in the training hall.

Soon, the energy was moving towards her from behind _'There's…Something coming!'_ She opened her eyes and quickly moved towards the side to dodge. Hirako's eyes widen seeing how quickly she reacted as he completely missed her shoulder he was about to tap on again.

"Whoa, not bad! On your first day too, you could already sense my Reiatsu…But, you shouldn't keep your guard down!" Hirako swiftly leg swept under Hinamori as she fell on her back.

"Ow…Taicho, that hurts!" Hinamori said laying on the floor. Hirako smirked and helped her stand "You had enough time to shunpo out of danger then." Hinamori rubbed her back "Shunpo…? What's that? And what is Reiatsu?"

"Reiatsu is your spiritual energy, it was the feeling you felt when you saw me coming towards you" Hirako said "Shunpo is exactly how you saw the squad disappeared right before your eyes; it's our main mobility skill, flash step. Helps us from avoiding attacks or even performing surprise attacks."

"But, you did very well sensing my reiatsu even with shunpo" Hirako said as he soon disappeared. Soon, Hinamori saw her captain demonstrating shunpo around the room; it was too hard for her eyes to catch up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Too fast, eh?" Hirako said sitting on top of the ceiling beams.

"Hai! Felt like my eyes were going to pop out!" Hinamori said as Hirako chuckled "heh. That's gross, anyways I need to check up on the squad, I'll leave you be here to practice sensing reiatsu and shunpo. By the time I come back, you better have mastered them!"

"Eh!?" Hinamori in shock "But..But…"

"No Butts!" Hirako snapped "You need to hurry up and get your basics mastered already; you're a vice-captain, for crying out loud!" Soon, Hirako waved and shunpo out of the training hall leaving Hinamori alone in the training hall.

"Mou…" She sighed looking around the empty training hall. She clapped her hands together "Come on Momo, you can do this!" She said out loud trying to build her confidence as she began to train by herself alone, but without her noticing there was someone sitting on the wooden beams in the ceiling watching her in silence under the shadows.

* * *

The sun was setting as the training room was glowing in a bright orange. The brown haired girl huffing and puffing as sweat dropped from her chin onto the floor. She wiped her forehead "Come on…You're almost there!"

She quickly shunpo only six feet away before losing her balance and falling on her back "Ouch…"She still wasn't use to stopping suddenly at such quick speed, looking behind to see how far she shunpo and let out a sigh.

Staring up at the ceiling, she soon got back up "I can do this…I can do this…" she said to herself as she prepared herself for another attempt. Taking a deep breath, she focused all the way across the room trying to reach her main goal.

 _'Come on, just need to get to the other side…Maybe I need to leap a little bit more'_ she said to herself, clenching her fist tightly. She quickly shunpo with a leap but, this was completely different as she appeared high in the air.

Hinamori blinked _'Oh…crap.'_

 _'I jumped too high!'_ her body falling as she braced for impact but saw someone shunpo under her. Her eyes widen seeing someone appear with semi-spikey white hair and turquoise eyes looking up at her.

 _'H-H-Hitsugaya Taicho!?'_ before she could say anything, she had already fallen into right into his arms. Hinamori's eyes widen as she remembered something similar to this situation but the time was different like dejvu. He felt his arms and hand on her body and noticed her own arms around his too. They stood there in each other's arms tightly.

 _'Oh my god...Please, this is all a dream...'_ She turned her head slightly seeing hair white as snow and her face completely burning up, it wasn't a dream. "Uhm...!" awkwardly she slowly released him but, the 10th division captain continued to hold her. Her heart was racing and was embarrassed knowing he could feel her heartbeat beating against his chest.

"H-Hi-Hitsugaya Taicho...?" She called out as he slowly released her slowly as their cheeks brushed against each other.

Their lips were only a few inches apart as he endured himself from leaning in towards her to close the gap but he soon had to let her go. Hinamori's face still blushing red "…T-Thank you, Hitsugaya…Taicho…" she tried to hide it while looking down on the mat floor.

"…Don't push yourself too hard" he finally spoke.

She continued to try to know make eye contact with him and brushed her pants off like if there was something there "Hehe…I guess I kind of over did it…" Hitsugaya looked at her with worry. He had been watching the entire time while she was training alone, she was still high-spirited and always positive about everything.

Even when things didn't work out, she would get back up and try again.

"I still need lots of training and need to get my zangpakto, too" she said as Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead hearing what she had said. "There is no rush for you to carry a weapon, Momo..." he said quietly.

Hinamori tilted her head "…But, Taicho said I need one to protect myself and-" before she could finish, she saw him take a step towards her. Hinamori looked and saw his turquoise eyes looking at her intensely.

"I'll be here to protect you…Momo" he said in a whisper.

Her eyes widen from hearing what the captain said, it was small but loud enough for her to hear _'But…Why…?'_ Hinamori was confused why he cared about her so much. She wasn't part of his division and barely knew him but deep inside, she felt she had known him for years. The first time they met, he embraced her without a warning or explanation.

She still wanted to know why...And who he was to her.

Hinamori stood there quietly; soon she let out a small smile "I think finally understand now why you care about me so much…" Hitsugaya stood there with his heart racing and eyes widen "…You do?" She nodded and giggled "Yes, I think it was because…We might have been… Childhood friends?"

He stood there as disappointment fell straight to his stomach. She stood there smiling but, he wasn't. Hinamori tilted her head "…Was I wrong? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"No" he said in a small voice "You're correct…We're childhood friends."

She smiled in relief "I'm glad! ...I'm so glad..." she bowed towards him slowly but with tears of happiness "Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho…For staying by my side even with my memories lost. That's why you've always cared so much..."

"Momo…" Hitsugaya said, he was dying to tell the real truth to her. She lifted her head up and looked at him as she wiped away her small tears from her eyes "Hai?" The words wouldn't come out, he continued to look into the brown eyes "…Hitsugaya Toshiro" he finally stated.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro…You don't have to call me Captain when it's just us two alone."

"Oh erm…I'm not sure if I should..." Hinamori said as she fiddled with her fingers. "I'm allowing it" He said with a small smile "Besides…You used to call me by my first name." Her heart started to beat loudly in her chest hearing the young captain say that.

She nodded "…Hai…T…Toshiro."

Hearing his name once more by her helped him calm his nerves. Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound came from Hinamori's stomach as she blew up red and tried to quiet her empty stomach "Ah…! Erm...!"

It was so loud; of course, he heard her stomach cry out like a whale calling.

Hitsugaya let out a small chuckle and took a step back "Come on, you're probably hungry from all the training and you didn't really get anything to eat once you arrived here." Hinamori nodded as she followed him out the training halls.

On the roof, a blond bob captain and a strawberry blond vice-captain have been spying on the two through the open roof. "So it is true…She is the one who really tamed the ice dragon" Hirako said as he perched his elbow on the edge and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"All human memories gone…Yet, he still stays by her side" he let out a scoff "…Seems like Aizen got the last laugh after all."

"There has to be a way to remember!" Matsumoto wanted her best friend to remember who her captain was and was willing to do anything. Hirako shook his head "Nah…You know that's not possible, no one remembers their past lives once they arrive here."

"But, she didn't pass away in the human world…She passed away here in soul society" Matsumoto said.

Hirako thought about it for a moment, she had a good point about that _'Would it be possible to still carry your past memories…?'_ He scratched his head and let out a frustrated sigh "This shit is hurting my head…I need to go, gotta prepare a room for her."

Hirako stood up and looked at Matsumoto "…Maybe somethings are better off starting new. Fresh start, yeah?" Matsumoto sighed "I guess…Just wish Momo would just remember about Taicho."

"Then he shouldn't give up" Hirako smiled widely "If he loved her when she was human and still loves her now as a shinigami…He'll try again to be with her." Matsumoto looked at the 5th division captain and felt hope wasn't completely lost.

"You're right, Hirako Taicho!" Matsumoto stood up with both hands on her hips as Hirako chuckled "Of course I'm right" Soon, he shunpo away leaving the 5th division captain on the roof. "Don't worry Taicho, you have my full support! We'll get you two together again!" Matsumoto smiled as she looked up at the sky "You can count on me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! Hope you guys had a great week/short week due to the holiday! Ugh, people are still firing fireworks here at night and I am a REALLY light sleeper. I mean, I understand they're probably using up all of the fireworks they bought but, really? Two days past and they are still firing away...How many do they have!? USE THEM UP ALREADY! Thank goodness it's Friday and hopefully, I can get some sleep peacefully and not having to wake up 3am in the morning and thinking there are gun shots...But who knows? I might have jinx myself and they probably gone out to buy some more. THEY'RE ON SALE LOL. Anyways, I hope everyone will enjoy their weekend and thank you for all your support and time reading my fanfics! You guys are freaking AWESOME! As always, STAY AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **MioneGames, The-lazy-bum, Yukihinamori0603 & Sophiahui7531**

 **HITSUHINALYF:** LOL, I honestly don't know! It's still early but once I get close towards the end- I'll let you guys know! Thank you for your question, stay awesome!

 **Spotlight story: ** "We always Knew"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: The night never felt so cold**

The moon was full and bright as the 10th division captain was on his way to take the new 5th division vice-captain home. The brown haired shinigami looked at her own shadow cast by the moon with a slight pink on her cheeks. They had eaten dinner together at a Katsu house and it was delicious but, the entire time she couldn't help feeling the dinner was like a date. She noticed lots of female Shinigami looking at them but mostly they were looking at the 10th division captain. They didn't approach them due to his icy cold looks but still admired him from afar.

They didn't approach them due to his icy cold looks but still admired him from afar.

 _'…Wow, he is so popular!'_ Hinamori thought to herself, in the corner of her eye she looked at him walking next to her. She wanted to know more about him and about their friendship together but, she something was holding her back...She couldn't help remember how he looked at her when she said she thought they were childhood friends. _'He said I was right about it but...'_ she thought to herself but his eyes said something else.

His turquoise colored eyes were filled with sadness and deep inside she felt he was lying to her...

 _'Could he be hiding something from me...And why would he?'_ She looked at him within the corner of her eye as her heart was skipping, the way he walked beside her made her feel safe yet, she felt paralyzed around him. She looked at his hand by his sides, they were close towards her almost to the point their hands could brush against each other.

Hinamori took a deep sigh _'Maybe someday...I'll ask'_ She thought to herself soon she heard whispering nearby and saw female shinigamis with blushed cheeks. "Wow...Even during the night he's so handsome!" she heard them whispering, another shinigami agreed "Yeah! But...Who is that with him?" She soon felt eyes glaring towards her.

"Momo…?" he called out.

Hinamori snapped out of it **"H-Hai!?"** she blurted out but covered her mouth "…S-Sorry! I didn't mean to yell…!" He arched his eyebrow "Is something wrong? You've been really quiet." She shook her head, all she could think about was how lucky she was to him and being called by her first name.

It proved they were really close to each other which was making her blush "N-No…I was just-"

Before she could finish, a group a female Shinigami approached in front of them. They bowed politely and gracefully "Good evening, Hitsugaya Taicho!" the female shinigami was quite beautiful and had long black hair which was tied in a high ponytail with a few braids. Hinamori couldn't help feel oddly normal compared to the female shinigami before them. Like her own captain said, she had no sense of style...

"Good evening" he simply replied.

The group looked at him and soon looked at Hinamori. They didn't make and face gestures but their eyes told her everything and clearly, she felt she was hated. The female turned her attention towards the captain and smiled "Hitsugaya Taicho…I wanted to ask…" she nervously said and reached inside her robe to take something out.

She pulled out a small letter in front of him "Would you please accept this!?"

Hinamori looked at the female giving the letter. It wasn't just a normal envelope, it was made out of rice paper and was carefully made just for the captain only. Hitsugaya just stood there unmoved by the letter that the shinigami still held towards him, he looked at the letter and looked at the black haired shinigami "Thank you but, I can't accept this."

Her eyes widen, staggered at his cold response and how he looked at her apathetically. She continued to hold the letter in her hand tightly "O-Of course you can, Hitsugaya Taicho!" she said as she handed the letter closer towards him "Please accept this as my token of love-!" her words stopped seeing the captain moving to the side to pass her.

"Good night" He rejected her again coldly and continued to walk pass her "Let's go, Momo."

"Eh?...Hai" Hinamori followed the captain quickly and quietly as they passed by the group of females. "Who is that girl!?" one of the females asked, another female shook her head "No idea, never seen her in my squad before." They whispered among each other wondering who the lucky girl was walking with the 10th division captain at this time of night and where they were going.

Hinamori felt angry eyes burning the back of her head _'Oh gosh…!'_ Hinamori felt she is making more enemies than friends on her first day.

They continued to walk quietly, Hinamori couldn't help feeling empathy for the female shinigami who he rejected so coldly and didn't bother to take a second look at the letter. "…Erm, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hinamori called out but, Hitsugaya continued to walk.

"Erm..." She felt like he was ignoring her as she picked up her pace and walked beside him "…Hitsugaya Taicho?" He continued to look forward with his arms crossed, he sighed "I've already told you Momo, you can call me by my first name."

"But…You said when we are alone and someone might hear me" Hinamori said but truthfully she wasn't comfortable calling him by his first name, it wasn't like she could just call him by his name without any sort of relationship she could remember. But there was one thing that she learned...

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder with a small smirk "…So?"

He is completely different when she is around him. Hinamori looked away with a hint of pink, she felt like he was teasing her. "I-I…wanted to ask, why did you reject her letter? It might be important…or something" she said still looking down at her shadow.

"It's not" he said coldly, he said it as if he didn't care or it meant nothing to him.

"I see..." Hinamori said quietly, she looked at her shadow _'it's probably because he doesn't like receiving gifts or any sort of letters from others?'_ She tried to understand why he is so cold towards others but never towards her. She felt she had lots to learn about the white haired shinigami, Hinamori let out a deep sigh ' _...I better keep that in mind.'_

They continued to walk in silence soon, they arrived in the 5th division private quarters. Hitsugaya saw Hirako standing on the balcony on the second floor with his arms leaning on the wooden fence balcony "There you are, kidnapping my vice-captain on her first day...You should be ashamed of yourself, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya ignored his comment and looked at Hinamori "Hirako should have prepared your private quarters." Hinamori nodded "Hai…Uhm...Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho for dinner tonight."

"You're welcome, Good night Momo" Hitsugaya said, she looked into his eyes. She wanted to stay longer with him but she knew her captain was waiting for her.

"G-Good night…!" she quickly bowed and left his side to go up the stairs. Hinamori looked over her shoulder and saw that the 10th division captain already left. Going up the wooden stairs, she reached the top of the stairs and noticed the view was beautiful. You can almost see the entire city from where she was "...Wow."

"Oi...I'm tired too you know" Hirako called out down the hall "Let's move it!"

"Hai!" Hinamori turned and saw a long pathway, near the end her captain stood there waiting for her. Soon, she shunpo right in front of Hirako as his Haori flapped behind him from the slight wind she created. Hirako smiled widely seeing she shunpo all the way across the hall "Wow, I thought you were going to fall on your butt!" Hinamori turned around to see how far she came and smiled brightly "I did it!"

She felt confident about herself and some reason thinking about her childhood friend made it seem possible. It was the kind of the push she needed.

"Okay come on, let's get you settled" he slides the door open and showed her own private quarters. Inside there were windows, a large wooden cabinet and a small desk with a small candle lantern lit. In the corner was another door to the bathroom with a shower. Hirako let out a yawn "Oh boy…I'm tired, alright Momo. I'm sure you got it from here, right?"

"Hai! Thank you Taicho, good night!" She said.

Hirako let out another yawn "I'm right next door so if you need anything…Don't dare think about waking me up, just let me know tomorrow. Night Momo." He left with the door closed behind him. Hinamori smiled as she opened the window to get some fresh air inside the room.

A cool breeze entered as she saw they had a small backyard garden. She saw fireflies fluttering near the pond and let out a shy smile, she couldn't help think about the dinner she had with her childhood friend "Today was really something…" She let out a small yawn. "I better get some sleep…" She went into the bathroom to take a shower and prepare for bed.

Moments later, she came out with a towel over her head and another towel wrapped around "Ah! That was refreshing!" Opening the cabinets, she saw a couple of black and white colored uniforms and futons neatly folded inside. On the side of the cabinet wall, there was small shelves and a small metal badge laying inside. She reached for it and took a good look at it "Hm…What is this?"

She placed it back on the shelf _'I'll ask Hirako Taicho tomorrow.'_ There was a light pink silk yukata for her to wear as she quickly removed the towel and wore the yukata, she noticed there were small tiny white silk prints of sakura flowers on her yukata "How pretty!" Clearly, her captain had a sense of fashion. She brought out the futons out and laid it on the floor neatly. She blew out the lantern and laid inside, it was quiet as she slowly drifted off to sleep...

 _She heard beetles chirping and buzzing in the air, she opened her eyes. She was sitting on the cool grass under a large tree in a backyard of a house. It was hot but the shade of the tree helped her stay cool._

 _It was summer time._

 _Suddenly, she heard something rustle behind her as she turned around and saw two turquoise eyes looking at her. He sat there looking at her with curiosity and was about to get up but before he could, she grabbed the bottom of his pants._

 _"Please Stay!" she said._

 _"Let_ _go," he said coldly but she shook her head and latched onto his leg tightly. She didn't want him to go out into the hot sun. "Oi! Let go of me, Chibi!" he yelled as he tried to free his leg but she held on "You're a chibi too!" she snapped back._

 _"WHY…YOU…LITTLE…" he said looking down at her with darkening eyes._

 _She knew she was going to be in big trouble but, she didn't want to let him go. She dug her small face into his leg "…Please stay" she said in a small voice "It's hot and I don't want you to get sick or anything…I promise to stay quiet…"_

 _He stood there quietly as she heard him take a deep sigh "Fine…"_

 _She lifted her head up and smiled "YAY!" She watched him sit back down and sweating. "Damn this weather…Why is it so hot" he said under his breath._

 _There was something in her pocket as she pulled out a light turquoise handkerchief and began to pat his face. He glared at her with his turquoise colored eyes "What are you doing…Stop."_

 _"But, your sweating!" she smiled as she continued to pat his face._

 _He took a moment before he let out a sigh "Do as you wish…" He sat there quietly. As she continued to pat his face, something caught her attention. Something white…_

 _He had the whitest hair she ever seen; she slowly reached and touched his hair feeling the hair in between her small fingers. "…Oi, you really want me to see me get mad, don't you?" he said._

 _She couldn't help herself it and continued to touch it "Hehe…It's so soft like snow! I'm going to call you, Shiro-chan!" she giggled. Soon, she heard someone call out her name…_

 _"Momo-chan! Time to come inside!"_

 _"Uh oh…I have to go!" she said but she didn't want to leave him, he was still sweating. She placed the handkerchief in his hand "Take this!" He looked at it and raised his eyebrow "I don't need this…"_

 _She got up and ran towards the house; looking back she raised her hand and waved towards him "Goodbye Shiro-chan, take care of yourself!"_

Hinamori snapped her eyes open; it was still dark. Hinamori slowly sat up _'…A dream?'_ She noticed something wet on her cheeks but they were tears from her eyes. _'Tears...? Why?'_ she gently wiped them off her eyes. She carefully lit a candle and sat in front of her table watching the small flame flicker. The white haired boy looks so familiar to the 10th division captain.

His hair was much shorter and spiked in the dream but the color of his eyes was exactly the same. She continued to look at the low-lit flame wondering why she had dreamed about him. Then, she looked at her hair bun cloth and the turquoise ribbon on the table.

She took the cloth and examined it closely "This…Looks like the same handkerchief in my dream that I gave him." She took a moment and shook her head "Come on Momo, it's just a dream…You probably just got this somewhere else."

She thought about it hard where she got the handkerchief from "Mou…I don't remember!" She blew out the candle and laid back into the futons.

An hour passed and the vice-captain's eyes were open staring up at the ceiling, she let out a sigh _'Shiro-chan…?'_ the name rang in her head, she couldn't go back to sleep. The sound of the clock ticking quietly in the room matched as she could feel her heart was racing and couldn't get a current captain's face out of her mind.

"Mou..." she sat up and decided to get some fresh air to clear her mind.

Quietly, she slid the wooden door open. Peeking out she didn't hear anyone or see anyone. Hinamori stepped out of her private quarters towards the balcony feeling the cold wooden floor under her bare feet, she wrapped her arms around herself. It was quiet as the large full moon was bright and the stars sparkled in the night sky "...Wow, so pretty!" she said, then she remembered she looked at the sky with someone too.

 _"They're so beautiful!" she said with her eyes bright and wide smile._

 _"...They are." he said_

The chill cold night wind gently breezed by her brown hair, she continued to look at the night sky sparkling in the beautiful dark sky light diamonds. Some reason, inside she felt a huge part of her was gone and the dream wasn't sad or anything but it made her eyes watery. Again, a tear fell from her cheek as she gently wiped off the tear and looked at it "Why...Why am I crying?" confused she looked back at the night sky "...Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey everyone- Happy Monday! Hope you guys enjoyed your weekend, super hot weekend. Ugh thought I was going to die and it's not just hot but it's the kind of hot that makes you mad. Yes, I've been sitting my butt in front of a fan the whole weekend and applying chapstick for my dry lips. LOL, it was way too hot to go outside or do anything. I really want to thank everyone for their views, really means a lot and you guys are awesome as always! But anyways, what better way to start off the hot week with another update, right?! Let's get this goinggg, see you guys in the next update and STAY COOL AND AWESOME ! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: Introducing yourself**

In the morning after roll call, the 5th division captain and vice-captain headed to their office. Opening the doors Hinamori stepped inside as her blond captain follows as well behind her. She saw the office was cozy looking with a full set sofa in the center and in the far end center of the room was a large wooden desk. Behind was large bookshelf filled with books, nearby was another table "This is our office where we are going to get carpal tunnel from signing a bunch of paperwork," Hirako said as he walked to his table in the center and fell into his chair.

"Momo, your desk is over there" He pointed as Hinamori smiled seeing her own table.

She looked around and in the corner of the room was a small station with a sink and oven to brew some tea or coffee. Inside the cabinets were tea cups and plates along with some utensils. Hinamori fell in love with the office as she went towards the bookshelves "Wow...Taicho, are these yours?"

Hirako turned his chair seeing his vice-captain scanning all the books behind him "...They came with the office." The books weren't his but, the formal captain of this office. He glared at the paperwork sitting on this table waiting for his attention "…We meet again, paperwork. I swear, I'm going to catch whoever is sneaking these in here and I'm going to-"

"Taicho, do you need any help on paperwork?" Hinamori cutting him off before he finished his last words. "Eh?... Well, I do need some of these delivered but you're still new here and probably won't know where the divisions are."

Hinamori pulled out a map from her robes and showed it to her captain with a bright smile "I have a map of the entire division!" Hirako took a look at the map she had brought out "Whoa…Holy shit, I never knew they had a map of the divisions. Where in the world did you get this?" Hinamori giggled "From the archives!" She had woken up early to explore the city to get to know her surroundings a little better and ended up finding the archives.

She had requested if they had a map of the city and they were kind enough to give her a copy of the entire city map.

"Alright if that's the case, you can deliver these and make sure they sign these too; this should give you a chance to introduce yourself as the new 5th division vice-captain to all Gotei captains and vice-captains! Make us look good!" Hinamori nodded as she carefully grabbed the stack of paperwork on her captain's desk "I won't let you down Taicho!"

"Hold up!" Hirako said as she stopped.

He narrowed his eyes towards her waist "What the hell is that badge dangling on your belt!?" Hinamori looked down; he was talking about her badge she found in the cabinets but had no idea what it was or how to put it on.

"Come here…Geez, you're so hopeless!" Hirako said. Hinamori walked towards him and took it off her waist to hand it to him "Sorry Taicho, I wasn't sure what it was." He took the badge from her and wrapped it around her left arm "This is your vice-captain badge; all the vice-captains wear it to show their rank."

"It's similar to our Haori we wear around…" he said as he tightens it onto her arm "There, you're good to go!" Hinamori looked at the badge on her arm _'Ah...So that's where is goes!'_ she bowed towards Hirako "Thank you Taicho, I'll be off!" She waved goodbye and headed off to deliver paperwork and introduce herself.

* * *

Walking around she met all sorts of captains and vice-captains, some were frightening and strange. The 2nd division wasn't so welcoming and dismissed her quickly after signing the paperwork but most of the captains and vice-captains were nice and welcomed her. One of the gotei captain named Unohana invited her to take Kido healing classes and Hinamori gladly accepted. Walking outside she noticed how fast time had passed while she was delivering paperwork.

She hummed to herself as she looked at the last two remaining paperwork she had in her arms "Let's see where to go next..." she reached inside her robe to pull out her map without paying attention to where she was going. Soon as she was about to turn the corner there was someone standing there, by the time she had noticed she already crashed into him accidentally.

 **"Kya!"** Hinamori yelp as the paperwork flew in the air as she fell on her bottom.

"Ah!" The man tried to catch all the paperwork in the air "A-Are you okay?!" The crash didn't bother nor budge him almost if she had crashed into a wall. "I-I'm fine! I-I'm so sorry! I should have looked where I was going! " Hinamori quickly started to pick up the paperwork on the ground "Oh no...They're everywhere!"

"It's fine. Here, let me help you" he kneeled down and helped her gather the fallen paperwork that was scattered around them. Hinamori looked and saw the tall man on one knee carefully helping her gather the paperwork. He had blond hair slicked back on one side as the other side was almost covering his left side of his face and eye. He had deep blue eyes and was quite pale looking.

"Mou...I can't believe I actually crashed into someone..." Hinamori sighed, he let out a small chuckle "Heh...It happens, don't stress about it!" He noticed a paperwork that caught his attention "Are you by any chance heading to the 3rd division?" Hinamori looked up and nodded "Yes! I was on my way there right now to meet uhm..." she looked through the paperwork on the floor to find the name of the captain.

"Otoribashi Taicho" he said as he held the paper in his hand.

"Ah, Hai! Do you know him?" Hinamori asked as he let out a chuckle moving his bang away from his eye "I do actually...He is my captain. I'm his vice-captain, Izuru Kira." He held his hand out towards her "You must be the new 5th division vice-captain." Hinamori smiled brightly as she shook his hand "Hai! My name is Hinamori Momo! Wow...How did you know?"

"Your badge on your arm" Kira smiled showing his badge as well, Hinamori looked at her arm "Ah right...Still getting used to the ranking." He slowly got up and helped her stand "It's good to finally meet you. I know being new to the vice-captain title can be a little challenging but, if you need anything- let me know and I'll gladly help you out. Us vice-captains need to look out for each other."

Hinamori smiled at the blond shinigami at his generosity and kindness towards her "Thank you so much! I really hope we can become friends!" She said soon her smile slowly faded, she remembered something inside her mind.

 _"You wish to become friends…With a death god?"_

She had remembered saying the exact same words to someone else. Again, she felt something tighten in her chest causing her to feel the same way she did last night and her eyes becoming teary. A hand laid on her shoulder as Hinamori snapped back into reality from the sudden touch. "Hinamori-kun, are you okay?" Kira asked with worried eyes, she had stood there like a zombie. Hinamori shook her head "H-Hai, I'm okay!"

"Okay...Are you sure?" Kira looked at her seeing her eyes watery "Did you hurt yourself somewhere?"

Hinamori shook her head "I'm really okay! I just got something in my eye..." Kira tilted his head, he looked at her making sure she hasn't been hurt anywhere from the fall but her smiled assured him. "Okay...You got me worried there for a moment" he let out a relieved sigh with a small smile "To be honest, I think we're already becoming good friends."

Hinamori's eyes brighten and smiled "I'm so glad!" she was excited to make another friend as Kira looked at Hinamori with a hint of pink on his cheeks _'She's...She's so pretty when she smiles.'_ Kira cleared his throat and looked at the paperwork that request for the 3rd division captain signature "H-Hinamori-kun, let me sign this for you. That way you don't have to go all the way to the 3rd division when I can sign this myself."

Hinamori blinked "Ah? But...I really should introduce myself to your captain and I don't have a brush for you to sign-"

Before she could finish, Kira reached into his sleeve and held up a brush "Don't worry, I'm well prepared." He opened a small jar of ink and dipped his brush inside. Swiftly he signed the paper and handed towards Hinamori "Here you go." Hinamori's eyes brighten "Wow...! Kira-kun, you're so amazing!" Her smile was so brightening, Kira had looked away to hide his blushed face.

 _'Why...!? Why is she so pretty!?'_ Kira said to himself still trying to hide his emotions.

"It-It's nothing!" He cleared his throat "W-Well, don't worry about my captain! I will let him know and I will put a good word in for you as well! Your captain and my captain are very close." Hinamori nodded "Hai, thank you Kira-kun for your help!" she waved at him and ran off. "Take care Hinamori-kun!" Kira waved goodbye to the brown haired girl and let out a chuckle and his cheeks with a hint of pink.

* * *

Hinamori had one more paperwork to deliver; she looked at it and knew exactly where it was. She stopped in front outside of the 10th division district as she took a deep breath and entered. Looking around, she didn't see the 10th division captain office and reached inside her robe for her map. "Hmm…Where is it?" she said to herself looking at the map.

Suddenly, her badge came off loose and fell to the floor.

"Mou.." she bent down to pick up her badge and tried to place it back onto her arm but was having a hard time. Soon she gave up and decided to keep it in her robes until she went back to her division to have her captain help her again with it.

"Do you need something or are you just lost?" a voice called out from behind her.

Hinamori turned around and saw three female shinigamis looking at her. "Ah sorry for the intrusion…I'm trying to find the captain's office or is the captain around?" Hinamori asked.

"You mean…OUR captain?" One of the female shinigamis asked. She clearly wanted to make a point that they were part of the 10th division. "Ah, Y-yes! Your captain!" Hinamori corrected herself as she held the paperwork tightly in her hands, she felt unwelcomed and yet…Threatened.

 _'Why is this feeling…So familiar?'_ she felt she was in this situation before and her hands sweating in fear.

"I can't believe you think you can just waltz right in here and think you can see our captain anytime you like, who do you think you are!?" one female shinigami scoffed, Hinamori stood there holding the paperwork in her arms tightly "...I-I need to get some signatures from him..."

"You hear that? She needs signatures from Hitsugaya Taicho when she can just request it from Matsumoto-fukutaicho" The girls scoffed and glared at her "She probably came here wanted to see Hitsugaya Taicho" the other female suggested.

"Our captain is quite busy and he doesn't have time to see someone like you." The female who was standing in the middle stepped forward causing Hinamori to take a step back "If you are not being expected by him...Then, get the hell out of our division!"

Hinamori bowed in surrender "…I-I'm sorry...I'll come back another time."

"Ha! I doubt there is a next time for you!" The girls began to laugh at her as Hinamori still was bowing towards them, she looked at the ground with watery eyes. She felt weak and a disappointment to her own captain. Truthfully, she was looking forward to seeing her childhood friend but, she was a vice-captain and on duty. Hinamori squeezed her eyes shut trying not to cry _'I should have known better...I'm not meant to be a vice-captain'_ she said to herself.

Soon the laughter died as it was dead quiet...

 _'Huh..?'_ Hinamori slowly raised her head up as saw a white haori with the 10th division symbol. Her eyes widened seeing the backside of the 10th division captain standing in between her and his subordinates. Without a doubt, Hinamori knew who it was as he stood there facing the female shinigamis who had complete terror on their faces.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he looked at his subordinates with cold eyes.

The girls gulped and stood up straight "G-Good afternoon, Hitsugaya Taicho! We saw this one wandering around our division and-!"

"Did you bother to ask what she wanted?" the captain asked cutting them off. This time his voice was getting serious…

"O-OF COURSE! She wanted to see you but, thought we can handle it without having her waste your time and-" they quickly stopped talking feeling a heavy force of gravity onto their shoulders. Even Hinamori felt it.

"Waste my time? When did you think you had the authority to make that decision?" Hitsugaya stood there as the girls quickly bowed "WE'RE SO SORRY TAICHO! We'll never do that again!" The girls began to move back away from the captain but bumped into someone who was standing right behind them.

They looked over their shoulder and saw a busty vice-captain crossing her arms and looking down at the comrades with a dark smile "Hello ladies…Aren't we being rude today?"

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said as he looked at his three female comrades "Make sure these three work until they know their rightful place."

"Wait Taicho! How come she getting such special attention, she's just a newbie!" one of the females said as they agreed "Shouldn't she be the one respecting US!?"

The captain turned to see the brown-haired girl "Momo…Where is your badge?"

"Ah…!" Hinamori quickly pulled out her badge from her robe "Here is it, it came off and was trying to put it back on…" The female Shinigamis' eyes widen with their mouth wide open seeing a vice-captain badge.

"S-SHE'S A VICE CAPTAIN!? She's the new vice-captain for the 5th division!?" they quickly bowed towards Hinamori "SORRY FUKUTAICHO, WE DIDN'T KNOW!" Matsumoto grabbed the girls and began to drag them away "It's too late now girls, should have known better to bully someone who was looking for Taicho."

 _'Especially her…'_ Matsumoto said in her thoughts "You girls messed with the wrong person, come on let's go! Taicho, don't worry I know  exactly what to do with these girls" she continued to drag them away as the girls cried knowing they were going to hell.

Hitsugaya sighed in the disappointment of his comrades' rudeness and arrogant behavior "Matsumoto will make sure they get their punishment."

She shook her head "No…It's really nothing, I know they didn't know and my badge wasn't on me. Please don't punish them." Hitsugaya eyes soften seeing her being modest and easily forgiving, she still was the same Momo he has fallen in love with. He let out a sigh "They are my subordinates and they should have known better to behave like that."

Hitsugaya took the badge from her hand and step towards the brown haired shinigami "Give me your arm."

Hinamori slowly raised her arm towards him as he gently held her arm pulling her closer towards him. Hinamori took a few steps closer towards him and her face blushed seeing how close they were. Hinamori could feel his strong hand on her arm and held her arm carefully as if he was holding a china doll.

She held very still for him as he began to wrap the badge around her arm "You were looking for me, right?" he asked while he finished tying the badge back onto her arm.

"Uhm...! H-Hai..." she slowly pulled up the paperwork towards her face to hide her blushed face "I...I need some signatures from you...It's from Hirako Taicho..." she said in a tiny voice. He looked at the paperwork she held in between them and covering her face "I can't sign that here."

"Come, let go to my office" he took a step back away from her as she let out a deep breath of relief.

Whenever she was near him, her heart kept racing and couldn't understand why she was feeling this way from him. But, she felt a surge of happiness whenever she was with him. Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and noticed the brown haired girl lost in her own thoughts "...Oi, Momo. If you don't get those papers signed, you're going to get an earful with Hirako later."

"AH!" Hinamori quickly snapped out of it as she ran towards Hitsugaya's side "S-Sorry!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with a bored look "What are you thinking about?" She shook her head "N-Nothing! Hehe...!" she giggled nervously, there was no way she would tell him. "Suit yourself" he shrugged "It's pretty late but did you eat lunch yet?"

Suddenly, her stomach growled as Hinamori froze and Hitsugaya stood there looking at her. Her stomach has growled in front of him again, this time it seemed it was louder than before. Luckily they weren't in the training halls or else it would have echoed.

"I'll take that as a no" he simply said.

Hinamori covered her stomach "Ah...Hehehe, I was delivering papers all morning and lost track of time" she replied quietly, completely embarrassed of herself and her stomach who seems to have such great timing for these type of situations. "Well, I haven't had lunch yet either. Is there something you want to eat?" he asked. She thought he was going to make fun of her but instead of laughing, he asked her out for lunch.

She was too embarrassed to reply an answer to him, it seemed every time she is near him- her body does something awkward. She couldn't have lunch with him again, who knows what else she might do to embarrass herself. Hinamori let out a small giggle "Hehe...No, I don't want to bother you and I can always eat lunch at my division so...I should get going."

Hinamori took a short bow and turned around to see Hitsugaya standing right in front of her. He had shunpo right behind her preventing her from leaving. Their faces only a few inches apart...Their faces only a few inches apart as Hinamori was completely stunned looking into his turquoise eyes.

"Do you think I'm going to let you leave?" He said looking into her eyes intensely.

Hinamori's eyes widen seeing him inching closer towards her _'Huh!?...W-Why is he getting so close!?'_ She could have step away from him but, strangely she didn't as she stood there. Suddenly, she felt something slip out of her hands as Hitsugaya held the paperwork "I haven't even signed the paperwork yet..."

"Ah." Hinamori's face froze.

She completely misjudged the situation and almost fell to the floor _'Of...Of course, he was going for the paperwork.'_ She had completely forgotten about the paperwork because of her embarrassing monster growling in her stomach. She wanted to run out of the division and hide under a rock somewhere far away so she doesn't have to embarrass herself anymore.

"R-Right..." she said as she followed him from behind dragging her feet with a dark gloomy cloud over her head. _'Why am I SO weird around him...?'_ she sighed as Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder seeing her sulking and somewhat muttering to herself.

"Is having lunch with me that bad?" he asked giving her an annoyed look.

Hinamori lifted her head up and shook her head "N-No-NO! It's nothing like that!" She quickly tried to make an excuse "I...Uhm...I think I should _really_ just go back to my division after you've signed the paperwork and Hirako Taicho might get worried about me not returning..."

He stopped with an annoyed face, tired of hearing her excuses to avoid having lunch with him or even trying to leave. Soon, he smirked "I guess, I have no choice..." he said as Hinamori let out a relieved sigh _'thank goodness!'_ She looked at him as he stood there with his back turned, she let out a small smile "We can always have lunch next time or-"

"You're having lunch with me today," He said cutting her off and continued to walk "...That's an order."

"Huh? ...An Order?" Hinamori looked at him confused what he meant as she looked at the back of the captain who continued to walk away. She followed him behind "W-Wait, what do you mean that's an order?"

Hitsugaya crossed his arms with a smirk "You heard me, that's an order coming directly from a captain. You can't refuse." Hinamori gasped in complete shock "HUH?! T-That...That's unfair! You can't do that! ...Can you?"

"Yes, I can. That is one of the luxurious of being a captain" Hitsugaya replied still smirking, he pulled rank on her and knowing she cannot say anything to reverse it or avoid it. Hinamori had no choice but to surrender "Mou...! You're so mean, Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"That's your fault for avoiding having lunch with me and how many times do I have to tell you, Momo? It's not 'Hitsugaya Taicho'...It's Toshiro" he simply replied as he looking over his shoulder seeing the brown haired girl following behind pouting. Hinamori sighed in defeat but, deep inside she couldn't help feeling happy being around him. At the end of the day she had met all of the gotei captains and vice-captains but the one she liked the most was the white haired captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey everyone- Eh, kinda feel like a pretty long week, right? I was supposed to update yesterday but, things just got in the way. But, hey I'm updating today and it's a Thursday and tomorrow is FRIDAY! I honestly can't say when I will update next, I'm trying to update at least once/twice a week ish? I-STILL-DOING-ME-BEST! The weather has been nasty hot still and like always, chapstick. Can't live without it. LOL anyways, thank you guys for your reviews and views! You guys are amazing and Awesome! I hope you guys have a great rest of the week and weekend! Stay SAFE- I really mean it. Seriously...Don't make me come after you and wrap you in a bubble wrap or place you into a human hamster ball...I'll do it. LOL Stay AWESOMEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **WhiteEagle0:** Hey there, whiteeagle! Just wanna give you a Happy late Birthday shoutout! Don't worry about age- we'll all young at heart. For me, I'm still in my peter pan land LOL. Let me show you the world~...Wait, wrong song. UHHHH- *Gives stolen watermelon cake and runs away*

 **gamma2015:** Haha, no worries! Hint: Ch 8, around the bottom of the chapter *wink wink* I got your back! I know the chapter numbering is wrong and there's like two ch7s but its ch8...I'm just lazy to fix it LOL.

 **Spotlight story: ** "Cold kisses in Summer"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: Lost & Found**

Inside the 4th division training hall, shinigamis sat on the bamboo mat floor with both hands above training dummies practicing healing Kido while the 4th division captain quietly observed. There was one Shinigami in the back with a hair bun. Hinamori had not only one training dummy but, two. Her Kido healing radius was so large that she was able to heal both at the same time. She had to be moved to the back in order to prevent her from healing her other fellow shinigamis' training dummies around her.

"Wow, Hinamori-san you're amazing..." a Shinigami whispered to Hinamori.

Hinamori looked up and saw a female shinigami who had black hair pinned up as her bang flow towards on side and wore glasses. Hinamori smiled "Thank you Nanao-san, you're doing great as well" she replied back quietly. Nanao is a vice-captain of the 8th division who decided to take the private class with Hinamori together, along with another vice-captain who was concentrating on his training dummy quietly.

They looked at the blond vice-captain who was completely in the zone "...Kira-kun is really good at this." Nanao nodded and canceled her healing kido to take a short break "He has been coming here every Wednesday and takes the classes very seriously. I don't remember if there was a single day he missed."

"…Shh." Unohana placed her index finger on her lips with a gentle smile from afar hearing the girls chatter. "S-Sorry!" They both whispered as they forced back onto their dummies.

Hinamori looked at Kira in the corner of her eye, he was completely in his own world. He was quiet and always calm but worked hard. Some people may call him gloomy and not easily able to socialize with people but, Hinamori just saw him as someone who kept things to himself.

After the private class was over, Unohana would always provide her special herbal tea to cleanse and help relax everyone after a hard training in her garden. Hinamori and Nanao sat under a red umbrella and quietly enjoyed their tea with Kira as well.

"The tea really does relax your body," Hinamori said, Kira agreed "Yeah, hmm...It looks like it's going to rain tonight." The group noticed a dark cloud from afar, Hinamori felt a chill down her spine seeing the dark gloomy cloud. It caused her to slightly tremble at the sight of it...Kira noticed her as he was about to ask what was wrong until a sudden busty vice-captain appeared nearby.

"Hey girls!" Matsumoto greeted "Oh? Kira, you're taking the class too?"

"Hello Matsumoto-san, what are you doing here?" Nanao asked as Hinamori got a hold of herself, Kira looked at the brown haired girl with concern and looked at the busty vice-captain "Yeah...Mastumoto-san, would you like some tea?" he moved to the side to make some space for her to sit.

"Don't mind if I do!" Matsumoto sat down and poured herself some tea "Just dropping by to see what you guys are doing! How's the class? Is it hard?" She drank some tea "Oooh..This is some really good herbal tea! I feel like my skin is going to get younger just by drinking this!"

Hinamori giggled "You should join us!" Matsumoto shrugged lazily "Nah…I don't think so, it's not my style."

"Oh hello Matsumoto-san" a voice called out from behind as Matsumoto looked over her shoulder and looked up "EK! U-Unohana Taicho, G-Good afternoon...! EHehe!" She saw Unohana looking down with a gentle smile "I hope you're enjoying my tea I made for all the hardworking shinigamis who participated in class…That's strange, I don't remember seeing you in my class."

The smile soon darkens as Matsumoto started to sweat in fear "E-E-Erm…!" She quickly one-shot the tea and got up "What's that!? I think I hear Taicho calling me! I'll see you guys later at the women's association meeting tonight! G-Goodbye Unohana Taicho, I'll see you there too and thank you for the tea!" Soon, Matsumoto was gone in a blink of an eye.

Unohana's gentle smile returned "Oh my…She was such in a hurry; I wonder why she left so soon." The female captain walked away as the group sat there quietly drinking the tea in fear. "Unohana Taicho sure is scary…" Nanao said in a tiny voice, Hinamori and Kira nodded as they drank their tea in complete silence.

After tea, they waved goodbye and went their separate ways to head to their divisions. "I wonder if my Kido is getting better…Still feels the same" looking at her hands, she carefully examined them. She still needed practice on her offensive skills and work on archiving her zangpakto.

She was still hesitant on learning them, especially when it could hurt someone.

Arriving at her division, she headed to the captain's office. "Taicho, I'm back!" Opening the door, she saw her captain eating a deluxe grand lunch box. He looked up with his mouth full "OH! MO-MO" He quickly swallowed his food "Momo, you gotta try this lunch box! IT'S FREAKIN' GOOD!"

There was a black lunch box on her table. She opened it as her eyes were glitter "Wow…" It was a full sushi lunch box with lots of side dishes and rice. "T-Thank you Taicho, wow this is so much food!"

"Oh I didn't buy this" he continued to stuff his face into the lunch box "Not that rich, you know."

"Eh? Who brought this then?" she asked but soon, she answered her own question. Near the box on top of her table, there was a small paper with the 10th division symbol. She smiled _'…Toshiro.'_ Blushing, she sat down and enjoyed her lunch.

After they finished eating, Hirako patted his full and happy stomach "Oh boy…Food coma."

Hinamori cleared the tables and placed a freshly brewed hot green tea on her captain's table " Here Taicho, this will help you digest. Also, may I be excused to go to the 10th division to thank the Hitsugaya Taicho for the lunch?"

Hirako took a sip of his tea "Go for it; let him know I enjoyed the lunch too. The little captain got good taste."

Hinamori nodded; soon she left the office leaving Hirako by himself. He let out a loud burp which echoed down the halls "Damn…That was a good one!" proud of his loud burp, he stretched out his arms and let out a yawn "Yawn…Must now realize it by now that he likes her. She can't be that dense…Right?"

Humming to herself, she walked happily towards the 10th division. She noticed the sky darkening as drops of water fell from the sky. "Oh no...It's Raining-" Soon, her eyes widen as she remembers something terrifying about the rain. Rain drops began to fall onto her as her eyes widen remembering something. She remembered…Pain.

 _"FREAK!"_

A voice echoed out from her mind. She remembered laying in a puddle and someone kicking her. Her arms and legs were in pain as tears mixed with the rain. Hinamori stood there in the rain, the raindrops began to fall on her. She stood there looking up at the sky with clouded eyes as the clouds darken the sky…

* * *

"Ah? It's starting to rain" Matsumoto said looking out the window from the captain's office "Great...This is going to ruin my hair and I just got my hair done yesterday!

"Get back to work, Matsumoto" he said signing paper after paper. "Psh…Taicho, you need to take a break! Working too much might make you old quickly and grow white hair." He stopped and gave an annoyed expression towards his vice-captain "Really…?"

"Oh…Right. Heh never mind. Forget what I said" she let out a hesitant laugh "Taicho, have you tried dyeing your hair? Might look nice in black."

"Matsumoto, if you have time to talk…Obviously, you have time to work on your paperwork that's been sitting on your table since this morning" he said, truthfully the paperwork has been there for two days. "Heh…You know what Taicho, I wonder if Momo-chan liked the lunch you gave her" Matsumoto changing the topic to avoid talking about paperwork.

Hitsugaya stopped signing as he took a moment.

He had bought her a special lunch but, might be weird if he bought the lunch only for her so, he bought one for Hirako as well. He thought after lunch she would drop by to say thank you but, it's already five.

 _'Maybe she's busy…'_ he thought to himself continuing to sign the paperwork

Soon, the day was over and the rain continued to pour. Hitsugaya sat in his office alone, Matsumoto already dashed out the doors to go to the women's association meeting tonight. He let out a sigh seeing the unfinished paperwork, looking at the time it was a little past 7pm "I'll just finish them tomorrow..." Stacking the finished paperwork, he blew out the lanterns and left the office.

Walking down the halls, a couple of subordinates bowed goodbye towards him as they retired for the day. Arriving outside, lanterns were lit and the rain continued to pour. Hitsugaya stood there under the roof of his division, he looked far towards the main division gate imagining his childhood friend walking under an umbrella and heading towards his way with a smile but, there was no one.

The sound of rain continued to fall and dropping towards the edge of the roof. Hitsugaya was about to turn and head towards his private quarters but stopped. He looked once again towards the main division gate hoping she would come at any moment, again there was no one coming through the doors. He saw his subordinates slowly preparing to close the doors, one holding a lantern in his hand and an umbrella for the other shinigami.

The other subordinate closed one side of the wooden door and was just about to close the other side.

Hitsugaya felt his own body move, he had to see her and quickly shunpo out into the rain and out the main doors causing a gust of wind and rain. "W-What the heck was that!?" The shinigami said as he holding the lantern out to see. "It's just the wind, you idiot! Bring the light here, I can't see a damn thing!" the other shinigami snapped as they closed the doors.

* * *

Arriving at the 5th division, Hitsugaya headed inside the captain's building as female shinigamis stepped aside seeing the handsome yet wet captain. His hair slicked back away from his face and water dripping down his cheek towards his chin. They almost fainted at the sight of him and they thought he couldn't get more handsome than he already was. They were wrong.

 **-Knock knock!-**

There was no answer but the lights were still on. "Hirako, I'm coming in" Hitsugaya slide the door open finding the captain sleeping on his table and making a drool puddle. Looking in the room, there was no sign of the one he wanted to see. Hirako snored "...No...No, not the curler. I don't want curls...Split ends..."

"Hirako" Hitsugaya called out standing in front of his desk.

There was no response from the blond bob captain, only his snoozing sounds. "HIRAKO." Hitsugaya said louder as the 5th division captain finally woke up "Eh…Where am I?"

"In your office…" Hitsugaya replied as Hirako sat up with a red mark on his face from sleeping on his table. He looked at the time and it was already past 7pm and almost 8pm "Holy shit…Is that the time?" he let out a yawn "time to go home and sleep."

"You slept the entire day, didn't you? Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, thanks to your lunch…That was some intense lunch" he looked around the empty room "Did Momo already leave? She could have just woken me up…"

"I don't know she wasn't here when got here" Hitsugaya said.

Hirako arched an eyebrow "Oh? She must have left before you came here…Why the hell are you wet?" He looked out the window and saw it was raining "Damn, it's raining? Must have really knocked out after Momo went to go see you after lunch."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen "…She went to see me?"

"Well, yeah…She wanted to say thanks for the lunch. She didn't go to your division?" Hirako asked Hitsugaya shook his head "No." Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and soon a crackling sound of thunder. Hirako flinched "Holy shit, that scared me...Huh well, that's strange but she might be in her private quarters or..." his words trailed off seeing no one in the room. Hitsugaya had already left.

 **-Knock! Knock!-**

Hitsugaya standing in front of Hinamori's private quarters, there were no lights on inside. "Momo?" he called out as he knocked again. There was no answer; he tried to sense her reiatsu. Her spiritual energy was nowhere to be found.

"OI! Toshiro, is she in there?" He heard Hirako calling out from the ground below under an umbrella. "No, she isn't here" he replied back, he went towards the balcony and looked over the city. This wasn't like her to not be in her room. "She might be with the women's association," Hitsugaya said remembering his vice-captain saying something about that Momo joining the association.

"The- _what_ -association? Women?" Hirako arched his eyebrow "Ah…You mean the men-hating club. Yeah, she might be there…It's Wednesday today." Hirako scratched his head looking up at the second floor where Hitsugaya was standing and could sense him being restless of the girl who is currently now missing "Toshiro, you need to calm down. She'll probably there right now laughing and making fun of us guys."

Hitsugaya stood there; he felt something was wrong "I'm going to head over there…"

"Uuuh...In case you missed the name, it's called a 'women' Association for a reason." Hirako said watching the captain make his way down the stairs and heading towards him. Hitsugaya looked around "I have to make sure she's okay. I did not see her once today." Hirako saw how serious the captain was and didn't care he was standing in the rain. He let out a frustrated sigh and scratched the back of his neck "Shit, whatever you're funeral. The meeting is located in a highly secured area...within Kuchiki Family Manor."

"You're kidding me...Kuchiki's?" Hitsugaya asked, reassuring he wasn't fooling around.

Hirako nodded "Yep and they aren't going to like you for jumping in their meetings uninvited, I've been there and almost lost an eye…Probably both." Hitsugaya gave an annoyed expression "Uh huh...I heard from Matsumoto you went into their meeting drunk and started to yell out 'Now I can tell Mom who's the prettiest sister' and you kept flicking your hair like a girl."

"I'm still the prettiest," Hirako said with a wide smile.

Hitsugaya peeved towards the blond bob captain before he shunpo towards Kuchiki clan district. On arrival, the young captain stood there in front of the home of Kuchiki in the rain and requested to see the head clan leader. While waiting, Hitsugaya looked around to see guards everywhere even on the roof _'How in the world did they even get inside this place…?'_

"Hitsugaya Toshiro…I would have never thought it was you that requested my presence" a deep voice said.

The guards moved out of the way for the head of the Kuchiki head clan member, Byakuya Kuchiki with servants next to him holding an umbrella "What can I do for you?" He has slate gray eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces.

"Is the women's association still stationed inside your home?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

Byakuya stood there for a moment "I don't know what you're talking about."

Soon, a pink haired vice-captain skipped along in the backyard with a black cat umbrella. She stopped and waved towards the captains "Hi Byakki and Whitey! Uh oh…The meeting is about to start, BYE BYE!" soon she disappeared giggling.

Byakuya and Hitsugaya stood there as the guards tried to look for the pink haired Shinigami but were nowhere to be found. Hitsugaya looked at clan leader with an annoyed expression "…You still don't have any idea what I'm talking about?" The young captain asking again, Byakuya looked at the white haired captain for a moment as the rain continued to fall on his umbrella.

"…I don't know what you're talking about" he simply said again as if nothing happened.

Hitsugaya placed his palm in front of his face and sighed "Forget that I came by…" He left the place and walked back to his division in the rain. He didn't mind the rain, it helped him calm down. Other subordinates that passed by him offered their umbrellas but, he refused to take it.

 _'She's fine…She's probably at the meeting inside there with Matsumoto'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself trying to calm himself down as he continued to walk _'I don't understand how they could get inside, it's heavily guarded and how in the world did Hirako get inside the place drunk-!'_ Suddenly thunder strikes in the sky causing a flash of light.

 **"EK!"** a faint yelp occurred.

Hitsugaya stopped, the thunder was loud but the yelp was heard. He turned and saw a tree and began to walk towards it. Another thunder strikes the skies, leaves began to fall from the tree from inside the tree.

Hitsugaya walked towards the tree and looked up to see someone in the tree sitting on a large branch. She had her face covered with her knees and both hands on her face. His eyes widened seeing the 5th division badge on her arm _'…Momo!?'_

He quickly leaped up into the tree and onto the branch "Momo, what's wrong!?" he placed both hands on her shoulders, she was completely soaked. She lifted her head up "…H-Hitsugaya Taicho-" Suddenly another sound rumbled in the skies.

From the sudden sound, she flinched and her foot slipped causing her to lose her balance "K-Kya!" She was falling as Hitsugaya reached out for her "MOMO!" Her eyes widen a flash of memory as she saw someone holding her and looking down as the rain continued to fall…

 _"I'm here…Momo." He said with a soft fade voice and smiled "Let the monsters see you smiling."_

"MOMO!" Hitsugaya called out as Hinamori opened her eyes. She saw the 10th division captain looking down at her, his eyes filled with worry. She felt him holding her exactly how she saw in her memories _'…What was that?'_

Hitsugaya quickly took off his captain Haori and wrapped it around her and held her closely "I'm going to take you to Unohana." She shook her head trying to get a hold of herself "I-I'm okay…Really, I just got startled by the thunder..." her words trailed off as she noticed he was holding her hand tightly. His hands were rough and strong, her own hands looked so small compared with his.

Her head laid against his collar, she blushed "...and it rain so sudden so I tried to wait it out" Hearing what she said, Hitsugaya closed his eyes "There's nothing to be afraid of, Momo." Soon, the rain had stopped and the clouds were slowly moving away. They heard footsteps under them as Hitsugaya held her closely, two shinigamis approached under the tree.

 _'...Shit.'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he held her very still and closer towards the tree's trunk.

"W-What the heck!?" a male shinigami said "The rain stopped!? Augh...We ran here for no reason!" His friend laughed as they tried to brush off the rain water off their uniform, they had tried to look for a dry place until the rain stopped.

Without them knowing, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were still inside the tree right above them...

 _'Oh my god...!'_ Hinamori shut her eyes and her face was blushing, Hitsugaya continued to hold her quietly and closely to prevent the shinigami from seeing them in the tree together. The cold rain on them changed into warmth with their bodies close together. Hinamori had no choice to hold onto him tightly and she looked up at him. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her pink lips.

His eyes soften as he held her body closer towards him...

"Well, let's go. I don't want to be here if it starts raining again" the male shinigami said as the other shinigami agreed and soon left.

Hitsugaya heard them leaving, he let out a relieved sigh "...Are you okay, Momo?" She nodded, she was completely speechless. In that moment, she thought they were really going to kiss but, didn't close the gap due to the shinigami interrupting. "That's good" he held her in a princess-style and leaped down out of the tree. Softly landing, he let the brown haired stand on her own feet.

"T-Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho" Hinamori stepped out under the tree and looked up. The night sky had a few clouds and the stars twinkled brightly along with the moon. Hitsugaya walked towards her and saw her brown eyes glittering seeing the stars.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, did you do this…You can control the weather?" Hinamori asked.

He let out a small smile "Something like that..." She felt she had asked him that question before. Suddenly, she realized she still had his Haori over her and quickly took it off "T-Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho…" She noticed it was completely wet "Oh no…Erm! I'll wash it!"

"It's okay" he took his Haori back and let out a chuckle "Looks like you wet the bed or something…"

Her face turned red in embarrassment, he was completely teasing her "MOU! I don't wet my bed!" Hinamori threw her fist up as she turned around "I'm going home, good night Hitsugaya Taicho!" she pouted.

"Good night…" He stood there with a smirk and put one hand over his mouth "...Bed-wetter Momo." She heard him say the sissy nickname and turned around to say something about but, he was already gone. She looked around as sighed "I better get home…Taicho is not going to be happy." Looking up at the starry sky, she began to feel she was living in a loop. Everything felt so familiar…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello all you Hitsugaya  & Hinamori Fans out there! Hope you had a good weekend and it's nothing Monday! It's getting hot...Like really hot, after all it is summer right? Can't believe it's already summer...This year is flying like crazy too! DAMN YOU TIME! *shakes fist* We need more weekends...LOL. This weekend was pretty chaotic to the point, I almost didn't have time to work on the next chapter *DRAMATIC MUSIC* But, family comes first. I swear my younger cousins have SO much energy, I don't understand where they get it! What are they eating!? If I had that kind of energy, I'll take over the world. I'm just a lazy person who likes to to be lazy, I'm sure there's some sort of trophy for that! ...What do you mean there isn't? PSH! I'll make one...But, I'm too lazy to make one. LOL. Anyways, I hope you guys have a great week and see you on the next update! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "Tea Club"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: Fever with a bit of love**

"Hmm..." The blond bob-haired captain sat on the bamboo mat floor as he was reading the temperature of the thermometer he was holding in his hand. He narrowed his eyes, the reading had a temperature of high 107 F, Hirako scoffed "Yep, you got a fever."

The brown haired girl laid in her futons with blushed cheeks and sweat on her forehead "Taicho...I'm really okay." She tried to get up but heard her captain kiss his teeth "Tsk! Are you stupid or somethin'?! You have a fever, you're in no condition to move or get up!" He grabbed the bowl nearby which had a towel soaking in water filled with ice cubes.

"That's what you get for staying out in the rain like that and not drying yourself fully, Baka!" he grabbed the towel and twisted it, removing the extra water "Of course you would get sick! I KNEW this was going to happen...Geez, you're so hopeless! What am I going to do with you!?" He continued to bicker at her as Hinamori looked at him, she knew her captain was worried sick about her when she arrived back to her division he had given her a good yelling for being out so late.

Truthfully, her captain treated her as like a protective father which she was thankful for.

Hinamori smiled as Hirako gave her an annoyed looked and smacked the cold towel gentle on her forehead "What's with that stupid look on your face?! You better not think there won't be any paperwork on your desk! And when you get better, they better be all finished! EVERY SINGLE ONE!"

Hinamori nodded and continued to smile "Haaai!"

"You think you're so cheeky...Whatever, get some rest! I'll come back with some medicine from the 4th division in the afternoon" He slowly got up and looked down at his vice-captain "and you...You better be in bed when I come back and don't think about getting up or going somewhere! YOU GOT IT!?" He stomped his feet and left the room with the door closed shut.

She heard her captain's angry stomping footsteps receding down the halls. "Mou I can't believe I got a fever..." Hinamori said as she laid in the futons with the towel on her forehead looking up at the room's ceiling _'I wonder if Toshiro is okay...'_ Her eyes grew heavy and soon, she slowly drifted away back to sleep quietly.

* * *

It was almost in the afternoon as the 5th division captain was leaving the 4th division with a small white package under his arm. He had picked up some medicine for his vice-captain and was returning towards his division to drop off the medicine before heading to lunch. "Baka Momo...Hopeless as ever!" he hissed and stomping his feet.

"My...What bad posture you have, Shinji" a voice called out.

"EH!?" As soon as Hirako was about to turn around to yell at the person, he saw his friend and his vice-captain along his side. The captain was tall and had short golden hair which was slicked-back with the addition of a single lock falling into his face. He was the 3rd division captain, Rojuro Otoribashi also known as Rose.

"What the hell. It's only you Rose..." Hirako calmed his self.

"It seems like you're having a bad day, aren't we?" Rose looked at the small medicine package under his friend's arm "Do you have a hangover, again? How rude for you not to invite me." Hirako looked at the package and shook his head "Nah, this isn't for me. This is for my clumsy vice-captain who got a fever from last night..."

"Hinamori-kun is sick?!" Kira stepped into the conversation.

Hirako arched his eyebrow seeing such great concern for his vice-captain "Huh? How the hell do you know my vice-captain? And hearing you call her name like that...You seem awfully close to her." Kira looked at the blond bob captain who was giving him the laser eyes as if they were burning his forehead "U-Uh...We're just friends! We are taking the same healing kido class from Unohana Taicho and...We're both vice-captains."

"Uh huh" Hirako stepped towards the shinigami narrowing his eyes "...AND?"

Rose chuckled "Now now, Shinji please don't bully my vice-captain...Like he said, he is just friends with the famous Hinamori-chan. Right, Izuru?" Rose winked as Kira nodded "Hai..." Hirako let out a scoff "Whatever, anyways I gotta go deliver this to her and her lunch."

"Wait Shinji, I haven't seen you for a while. Why not let my vice-captain delivery it for you? And we can get some lunch together" Rose suggested looking at Kira with a smile. Hirako arched his eyebrow "Huh? And why in the world would I want to have lunch with you?"

"Because there will be sake and sushi" Rose replied.

Suddenly, Hirako's ear extended hearing what Rose said and quickly threw the package towards Kira who caught it out of surprise "YOU! Get some porridge for Momo and make sure she takes the medicine after, YOU GOT IT?!" Kira nodded holding the package in his hands "O-OH Yes, Sir!" her firmly replied.

Rose chuckled as he placed a hand on Kira's shoulder "...Take good care of her." The captains left to have lunch as Kira headed towards the village to pick up lunch afterward to the 5th private division.

Inside the bar, two captains seated as the waiter brought more refills for sake and plates of freshly made sushi. "AH! That hits the spot!" Hirako gulping down the sake and Rose poured another for his friend "You're always so lively when drinking. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Hirako stuffed his face "Hell yeah, I've been swamped in paperwork since I became a stupid captain! Lucky for you guys, you all had vice-captains to help you... I was a one-man team the entire time!"

"That's because you kept rejecting the others..." Rose said as he took a sip of sake "And yet, you finally choose someone. Why did you choose her, Shinji?" Hirako let out a wide smile "Heh. That's simple...She blew up a hole in that old fart's wall! HAhaha!"

Hirako even took a picture of the captain commander's tower that day and framed it.

"That can't be the reason, I'm serious" Rose sat there watching his friend take another gulp. "Shit, Rose you're being annoying today and does it matter!? Besides, the old fart placed her with me so I had no choice anyway! Yeah...I admit, at first, she looked weak and a total klutz but, she got spirit! I was impressed she could even shunpo on her first day, that's when I knew she was a perfect vice-captain. Besides, she deserves a new and better life after what that bastard, Sosuke did to her."

Rose sat there quietly listening what his friend said. Knowing Hirako, he never took kindly to strangers but she seemed to changed him, Rose smiled as he took another sip of his sake "It seems she had made quite a good impression on you...And to my vice-captain as well."

"Huh? Oh yeah, what the hell is up with that Kid?" Hirako asked as he took his chopstick and placed a sushi roll in his mouth. "Oh, well if you must know. Izuru seems to have a little crush on her" Rose said as Hirako started to choke on his sushi. He quickly grabbed some water to clear his throat "ACK! W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Yes, young love...Such a beautiful thing. Every since Izuru told me about her, he couldn't seem to stop talking about her" Rose let out a chuckle "It was quite cute and I have never seen Izuru like that before. Always quite shy towards others..."

Suddenly, it hit Hirako like a speeding car "Is-Is that why you suggested him to go deliver the medicine!? Are you playing Matchmaker with your vice-captain and mine!?" Hirako asked in complete shock and Rose just smiled "Yes, thought it would be a good chance for them to know each other and maybe soon transform that friendship into what we like to call 'Love.'" Hirako shook his head as he pours himself another sake and gulped it down "This is bad...this is really bad...I knew that boy had feelings for Momo! And you're here supporting this!"

Rose blinked in confusion "...And is that bad? Does she have a boyfriend or something?"

Hirako shook his head "It's not like that...It's complicated, not sure what you would call it but, I know for a fact Toshiro isn't going to be happy about this."

"I'm not going to be happy about what?" A voice said behind Hirako.

They looked as they saw a white haired captain standing behind Hirako with his arms crossed. "OH SHi-! I mean...H-Hey Toshiro! What brings you here, want some sake!?" Hirako nervously said but Hitsugaya stood there looking at the blond bob-haired captain. He clearly was already in a bad mood "I'm not going to be happy about what...Hirako?" he asked again, this time, his tone of voice was serious.

"...Uhhhh..." Hirako's forehead began to drip with sweat, he needed to think of something quickly.

Suddenly, Hirako pointed towards a table in the back "RANGIKU IS HERE! SHE'S RIGHT THERE, SHE'S DITCHING WORK!" he yelled ratting out a current busty vice-captain who wore a fake red wig and turned around with a beer cup in her hand. "HUH!? No, I'm not! I mean...!" She gasped in complete shock seeing her captain in the bar. Hitsugaya's eyes darken as he passed the captains and walked towards his vice-captain.

"I KNEW IT." Hitsugaya said in a menacing voice almost if he was possessed by a demon "MAT...SU...MO...TO..."

Matsumoto looked at him in fear with a pale face and trying to hide her face with her hands "Eheh...! Who is this 'Matsumoto' person? I think you might have got the wrong person, good sir...Hehehehe..!" she said with a different voice but everyone knew it was her by her large breast, the bar was getting really cold and Hitsugaya's eyes were glowing in anger.

Soon, there was a high-pitch scream and soon after Hitsugaya walked out of the bar along with Matsumoto in tears following behind her captain...

Hirako sat there wiping off his forehead "Oh shit...Whew, that was TOO CLOSE!" Rose let out a nervous chuckle witnessing his friend throwing the poor vice-captain in front of a train but more like an Ice dragon's jaws "You really are the devil, aren't you?" Hirako gulped another sake shot "Trust me, every soul for themselves! Especially, HIM. You do NOT want to be on his bad side."

* * *

Walking back to their division, shingamis move aside and away from the pissed off captain and vice-captain who clearly was in trouble for ditching work to drink at the bar. She even brought a disguise but, her large breast was a dead giveaway. "Hehe...Taicho? I really was delivering papers but then I got really thirsty and decided to get just one drink and-"

Hitsugaya looked over his shoulder and shot a cold icy glare.

"EK! I'm sorry Taicho, I couldn't help it!" Matsumoto pleaded, she knew once she goes back to the office her captain was going to put all the paperwork on her desk and probably would want everything done by tonight...Without mercy. She sighed "I can't believe Hirako Taicho ratted me out like that! I thought we were friends, you don't do that to drinking partners! Lucky captains can always do whatever they want...Even if their vice-captains aren't there."

Hitsugaya stopped "What do you mean by that? He has Momo as his vice-captain."

"Huh?" Matsumoto blinked "Oh! Well, not today...Momo-chan has a fever. Kira told me when I was passing by!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened, soon he disappeared leaving Matsumoto alone. "Eh!? Taicho?...TAICHO!?" there was no answer as Matsumoto stepped back "OOOkay Taicho...I think I forgot something at the bar so, I'll go get it quickly and see you at the office!" she was talking to herself as she hurried back to the bar.

Hitsugaya swiftly shunpo roof to roof and arrived on the roof of the 5th division. He leaped under to the 2nd floor, he slightly opened the door but stopped. His eyes widen seeing through the small opening through the door to see someone already inside the room with Hinamori. He was sitting on the floor next to her and watching her eat lunch...

"Is it too hot?" Kira asked.

Hinamori shook her head "No, it's perfect. Thank you Kira-kun for bring me lunch and even my medicine. I hope I didn't take a lot of your time." Kira watched her eat the porridge "No...It's a little slow today anyway. I would have never thought you would get a fever. Was it because of yesterday's rain?" She let out a small chuckle "...I was kinda out in the rain and didn't dry myself too well..."

Hitsugaya leaned on the wall next to Hinamori's door with his arms crossed. He gripped onto his uniform sleeve tightly hearing she got sick from last night...

Hinamori finished eating her porridge as Kira took the bowl away from her "Are you finished? I'll prepare your medicine."

"It's okay Kira-kun! I can do it myself, you've already done so much!" Hinamori felt such a burden but Kira insisted as he opened the medicine package "It's really nothing Hinamori-kun, you need to rest" he began to prepare the herbs and placed them inside a small mortar bowl. She watched him grind the herbs into powder and poured them into a hot teapot.

"Wow, Kira-kun you really are amazing...You know how to do everything!" she said as Kira just let out a shy chuckle as he poured the herb into a small bowl and gently handed it to her. "It's still a little hot but, for herbal medicine, you have to take it hot in order to receive the full effect," Kira said.

Hinamori began to slowly sip the bitter herbal tea until it was all gone. He took the bowl from her and helped her lay down on the futons, Hinamori smiled "Thank you Kira-kun..." Kira nodded as he looked at her as her eyes were getting heavy "You should rest now, Hinamori-kun."

She nodded with a smile as Kira quietly cleaned up and opened the door to leave. He turned around seeing Hinamori already sleeping due to the medicine, Kira smiled and closed the door. A gust of cold wind blew as Kira looked down the hall. There was no one.

There was a slight chill in the cold wind "It's a little cold today..." Kira continued down the hall and down the stairs.

On the roof, Hitsugaya scowled as he watched the 3rd division vice-captain walk away from the division. He shunpo back down to the 2nd floor in front of Hinamori's door and opened it. The smell of herbal medicine was still lingering in the room and soft breathing of the brown haired girl who was sleeping peacefully. He sat beside her and reached for the icy water bowl.

He took out the towel from the bowl, twisting it to remove the water and placed the chilled towel on her forehead.

"...Momo, I should have known better..." Hitsugaya's eyes started to fill with sadness. He watched her sleeping but it reminded him of the time Hinamori had the silver plate on her chest and was in pain. He felt he had failed to protect her again...Even if it's a fever, he should have been the one taking care of her. Not someone else. He sat there with his arms crossed and watched her protectively.

Suddenly, she began to smile as Hitsugaya thought she was going to wake up "...Shiro-chan" she muttered, Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

The name he had not heard since she was a little human girl caused his heart to heart rapidly _'Is...Is she remembering her human memories!?'_ It can't be a coincidence the nickname would randomly come out. He couldn't hold back his smile knowing there was still hope...

He leaned in towards her looking at her light pink lips. He restrained himself from lips he had longed for and moved towards the side placing a long kiss on her soft cheek. "Momo..." he began to whisper something in her ear before he slowly got up and left the room with the door closed behind him quietly letting the brown haired girl sleep in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, happy Wednesday! Weather starting to get cooler but eh, I might have jinxed myself. Probably going to get all super hot this weekend LOL. Man, I swear my brain works in all sorts of funny stupid ways...Like today, I had to constantly remind myself to not forget to take a package with me. All morning, just reminding myself until I'm walking out of my house and into the streets. Then it hits me, I COMPLETELY FORGOT THE DAMN PACKAGE! Already walked two blocks away and had to run back like a mad man...Whatever I need the exercise and a hamburger. With a Diet COKE! LOL, I hope you guys continue to have a great week and catch you on the next update! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Mmfg00**

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: Secrets, secrets**

 _"Momo…I'll never forget about you, I will come back."_

 _"…You are the only one I'll ever love."_

The voices faded away slowly as She saw a bright light. Opening her her brown chocolate eyes slowly, tears escaped as they fell from her eyes down to her pillow. Hinamori laid there quietly, it seemed every night she would wake up in tears yet she didn't understand why. Her heart ached with a heavy feeling on her chest, Hinamori slowly sat up to wipe away the tears.

She could hear birds chirping, it was morning.

Touching her forehead, she let out a relieved sigh knowing her fever was completely gone. Hinamori got up to open the window and felt the soft morning breeze enter the room. She leaned on the window sill with her elbows and took a long deep breath with her eyes closed "...What a beautiful morning!" She took a moment enjoying the morning listening the birds sing until she heard something tumbling from her captain's room which was next door.

Suddenly, her captain's windows slammed open violently causing the bird in the trees nearby to fly away in fright. Even Hinamori jumped.

"GODDAMN BIRDS!" He stuck his bed-headed blond head out "SHUT UP!" he yelled as more birds flew away in fear. He grunted and turned his head seeing a brown haired shinigami looking at him from next door with a nervous smile "...G-Good morning Taicho?" His face was completely covered in his blond hair and all you could see was the bottom his face.

"HUH!?" Hirako moved his hair aside to get a better look "Huh...Well, look who is back from the dead!"

Last night, Hirako stop by to visit Hinamori to drop off dinner but she was still sleeping and decided to let her be. Even a current white haired captain came by to see her too. "I'm sorry Taicho, I hope there wasn't a lot of work yesterday..." Hinamori said as she watched her captain trying to fix his hair. "Tsk! There's ALWAYS work..." he kissed his teeth "I'm sure we all learn a lesson from that night, right?"

"Hai! Don't go out in the rain without an umbrella and if I do, make sure to take a shower and dry myself fully!" she replied.

"Good girl, you're not a complete lost after all..." he let out a yawn "Damn birds woke me up...Momo, wake me up when it's time for me to go to the captain's meeting." Hinamori turned around and looked at the clock, it was 6:50 am and the captain's meetings start exactly at 7 am. She gasped "T-Taicho, you're going to be late!" He looked at the time as well "Ah, SHIT!" he quickly went back inside and changed, Hinamori ran out of her room and went into her captain's room who was changing in the bathroom and brushing his teeth at the same time.

Hirako finally came out of the bathroom with his black and white shingami uniform and saw Hinamori holding his Hoari up. "Thanks Momo!" he said as Hinamori helped him wear it. "Shit my hair is a MESS!" he looked in the mirror trying to brush it but it was creating static and started to stand on its own. "AUGH! Forget it, I'll fix it later! I'm off Momo!" he opened the door and rushed off.

"Hai, I'll see you during roll call Taicho!" she bowed towards him in the hall.

Around 8 am, Hirako was supposed to return back from the captain's meeting but, the meeting was extended. Hinamori had received an angry yet pissed off hell butterfly message from her captain saying he will be late along with some...Curse words she had never heard until now. As a vice-captain, Hinamori went ahead and did roll call without her captain. After daily morning routines, she went into the captain's office to work on the paperwork she missed due to her fever.

It was around 11 am as the door slid wide open causing a loud slam. Hinamori jumped as she saw her captain completely exhausted and his hair was worse than it was in the morning. It was in a fuzzy blond afro beyond repair and during the meeting, none of the captains could keep their eyes off Hirako's bad hair. It almost seemed if you touched his fuzzy static hair, you would get zapped back to life.

Dragging his feet across the room, he went to his desk and fell into the chair "Holy shit...That was the longest captain's meeting I've ever been in..." Hinamori placed a freshly brewed hot coffee on her captain's table gently "Thank you for all your hard work, Taicho!"

Hirako took the cup and took a sip of the black coffee "Hmm...That's some good coffee."

Hirako noticed something...odd about today. Whenever he looks at his table there's always piles of paperwork on his desk covering his entire table but today there was nothing. No paperwork or unfilled forms, not a single paper to be found. "...Where the hell is all the paperwork?" he asked. "Oh, I finished them this morning" she pointed at her table as they were neatly stacked and organized to each division. Hirako blinked looking at her table "...YOU'VE finished them? ALL of them...By yourself?"

Momo nodded "Hai, Taicho...You told me to finish them when I got better." Hirako didn't mean it so literally, touching his now cleared table as if it was the first time he ever saw the color of this desk. He never knew how good it was to have a vice-captain, especially someone like Momo.

"ATTA GIRL! Whoo, Momo I don't know what I could without you now" Hirako leaned back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

Hinamori giggled, soon there was a knock on the door. Hirako narrowed his eyes at the door "Go AWAY!" he harshly replied as the door opened with a busty vice-captain with an agitated smiled "Oh ho ho...Hirako Taicho, you can't say that to me after what you've done that day in the bar..." Matsumoto glared at the blond captain with murderous eyes. When she had returned to the bar that day the blond bob captain was already gone.

"AHhh!" Hirako let out a scream as he stood up and hid behind his chair "Come on now Rangiku, I had no choice! Besides, how could you wear such a stupid wig and not hide those bombshells!?"

"Oh? I'm sure everyone has a choice...And double-crossing me isn't a good one or a SMART one" Matsumoto walked slowly inside the room with a sinister smile.

"Good morning Rangiku-san!" Hinamori greeted as Matsumoto turned her attention towards the small brown haired girl who was smiling. "OH MOMO-CHAN!" Her menacing aura disappeared as she gave a big hug to her friend "It's been too long! How are you feeling?" Hirako let out a relieved sigh seeing his vice-captain purge the wickedness out of the busty vice-captain instantly.

"Sorry I couldn't visit you!" she turned her attention towards the blond bob captain and glared at him "I had problems of my own..." Hirako gulped, Hinamori still had no idea what they were talking about as she stood there smiling "I'm feeling a lot better, thank you for coming!"

Hirako gasped "What!? M-Momo, you asked Rangiku to come here...Why?" He stood there thinking they've plotted something against him and this is how he was going to die.

Matsumoto let out a sigh as she reached into her robe and took out a small pink bottle of hair detangler and a comb "Momo-chan request me to come here to help you with your bad hair day..." Hirako blinked "...Really?" He was stunned after what he did, this was the last thing she would have done. Matsumoto nodded "Of course, I would do anything for Momo-chan! We're besties, right?"

"Hai!" Hinamori said as she pulled up a chair for her captain to sit "Taicho, come sit here!"

Still suspicious, Hirako inched his way towards the chair with his eyes on Matsumoto and sat down carefully. Matsumoto looked through his hair "Geez...You really need to trim your hair Hirako Taicho, you got a lot of split ends!" Hirako gasped "NO WAY! Really!?"

"Do you have shears?" Matsumoto asked while she was examining his hair.

"Yeah but they're in my room. Momo, could you get the shears? They should be in my drawer in front of the mirror" Hirako requested as Hinamori nodded "Hai, be right back!" Hinamori quickly left the room with the door closed. Hirako sat there looked at his hair ends "Huh...I don't see any split-"

Suddenly, Matsumoto got a large amount of hair in her hands and gripped it hard.

"OW OW OWWW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Hirako yelled out as Matsumoto still held onto his blond hair tightly and slightly pulling "Don't think I have forgotten my question Hirako Taicho, I'm still waiting for you to answer..." her voice and face completely changed as Hirako knew he was going to die or get his hair ripped out and become a bald man. In this case, he did NOT want to die as a bald man...

"Okay okay OKAY! AHH!" Hirako pleaded feeling her grip tighten "I had to rat you out because Toshiro was going to find out about that pale-looking vice-captain has a crush on Momo!"

Matsumoto gasped in shock as she released the captain's hair "No way...You mean, KIRA!? Kira has a crush on Momo-chan!?" Hirako rubbed his head from getting his hair tugged rashly "Yeah...The gloomy-looking fellow." Matsumoto couldn't believe was she was hearing "Oh my god...And what about Momo-chan!? Does she know this!?" Soon, Matsumoto let out a gasp "Oh my GOD, does Momo-chan like Kira-kun too!?"

Hirako placed his index finger on his lips "SHHH! Shut up, woman! Someone might hear you!"

Matsumoto covered her mouth "Does Momo-chan like Kira-kun too?" She asked again in a whisper. Hirako kissed his teeth "Tsk, who knows. But, I may have messed up on my part...I sent that kid to Momo's room to drop off the medicine and lunch while Rose and I got lunch" Hirako explained as Matsumoto gasped "Kira took care of Momo-chan!? This wasn't part of the plan! Hirako Taicho, we were supposed to help Taicho and Momo-chan together! NOT Kira-kun and Momo-chan!"

"You don't think I don't know that?! I didn't think there was ANOTHER who liked Momo! I just found this out yesterday at the bar from stupid Rose!" Hirako snapped regretting, he knew the 3rd division vice-captain seemed too close to Momo but thought he may be overreacting.

Matsumoto couldn't believe what she was hearing "We need to do something! She might be falling in love with the wrong person!" Hirako let out a sharp sigh "Yeah well, there is nothing we can do if Momo likes the gloomy guy..." Hirako sighed, but Matsumoto shook her head in rejection "No no no! This can't be happening, this isn't how things should go!"

Hirako looked over his shoulder seeing the panicking busty vice-captain "Who are we to stop Momo from falling in love with someone else!?" The room fell into silence. Matsumoto fell into the sofa quietly "...You're right. This is her new life..." Matsumoto sat there quietly, all she could think about was her captain losing her...Again.

* * *

Hinamori quickly headed towards the private quarters. Going up the stairs and turned right down the hall, she passed her room and opened her captain's room. Her eyes widen seeing a shinigami standing inside the room alone...He stood there quietly and his back was facing towards her.

"Uhm…Excuse me, you shouldn't be in here" Hinamori said wondering who was this strange shinigami was inside her captain's room. The tall man turned around slowly, he had brown wavy hair and a thick pair of glasses.

He smiled softly "I'm sorry, I guess I've lost my way..."

"Oh...That's okay!" Hinamori looked at him; she felt she had met him before "Erm…Have we met before?" He stood there still smiling softly "perhaps, there are a lot of shinigamis around, wouldn't you say so?" Hinamori giggled "Hehe…You're right, I'm sorry you just look so familiar."

"If you could excuse me, I should go…I shouldn't be in here as you said before" The man took a bow and walked passed her "Hope you have a great day...Hinamori."

Her eyes widen hearing her name from the stranger as if he knew her "W-Wait" she turned around and saw no one. Hinamori looked out in the halls to catch him but he was already gone. "How...How does he know my name? …Is he part of the squad?" Hinamori thought about it but suddenly she began to panic "Oh no! I forgot about Taicho!"

She quickly looked for the shears and found them in the drawers inside her captain's table. Rushing back to the office, she was completely out of breath "I-I'm sorry Taicho!"

"Geez, did you get lost or were you trying to run away!?" Hirako asked clearing his throat as Matsumoto was still sitting on the sofa "Momo-chan, did you bring the shears?" she had a faint smile.

Hinamori nodded and handed her the shears. She sat on the sofa watching Matsumoto work her magic "Hehe…If I did run away, you probably find me…" Hirako sat very still as Matsumoto started to cut away his ends "...Damn right." He looked at Hinamori as she sat there thinking about something...

Hirako narrowed his eyes "Whatcha thinkin' about there...Momo?"

"Huh? N-Nothing!" Truthfully she tried to remember everyone in her squad but, someone like him...The image of him constantly appearing in her mind _'...I feel like I know him but from where?'_ Hirako and Matsumoto made eye contact and gave each other the signal. Matsumoto nodded and soon let out a teasing smile "Is there someone you're thinking about? ...Maybe a GUY?"

When Hinamori left, the two had come up with a plan to see if they can get her to blurt out a name or a hint who she is interested in. They both knew Hinamori was a bad liar and could be easily read with just the right buttons...

Hinamori's face blushed "HUH!? No-No, nothing like that or anything...!"

"Come it's just girl talk! And I know Hirako Taicho would never tell anyone, he is your captain after all!" Matsumoto slowly cutting away Hirako's hair ends. "Yeah...I'm up for some gossip" he acted like he had no interest in the conversation but, this was all part of the plan.

Hinamori looked at them and let out a sigh "It's...Just I've been getting these strange dreams and voices in my head."

"Voices?" Hirako narrowed his eyes towards his vice-captain strangely "Like...Do they tell you to do things? ...Bad things?" Matsumoto smacked him on the shoulder as Hirako hiss "What!? I don't want someone coming in my room with a knife, alright!? Geez, we all know how that ends!"

Hinamori let out a nervous chuckle "No...It seems like a memory or my past."

"REALLY!?" Matsumoto shouted as Hirako moved his head away "WHOA! HEY! You're cutting MY HAIR!" Matsumoto let out a small laugh "Haha oops! Sorry Hirako Taicho but, this is GOOD NEWS! Oh my god...I knew it! Didn't I tell you!?" Hirako let out an annoyed face "Yes, yes, yes...You should go get the lotto now."

"What do you mean? Do your memories come back to you slowly too?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto shook her head "No, not for us...But, you're different! Unlike us, you passed away here in Soul Society and might have carried your human memories here!" Hinamori sat there realizing that her dreams and voices were her past memories slowly coming together, she soon leaned in forward "That means...I-I'll remember Toshiro-I mean...Hitsugaya Taicho!" she tried to hide her words but it was too late, the two shinigamis already heard her and smiled widely.

"OOooOH" Matsumoto and Hirako both said looking at the blushing brown haired girl.

Hirako let out a wide smirk "She called him by his first name- How cute. I'm going to tell him." He teased as Hinamori's face burn up red "NO! Please Taicho, don't tell him!" She pleaded "I...I want to remember him for myself." Since she came to this strange new world, she had tried to understand who the white haired shinigami was and her feelings she couldn't understand for him.

"Momo-chan, don't worry! Taicho probably won't care anyways but, I'm so happy you're getting your memories back!...At least small parts of it but better than nothing!" She brushed off the remaining hair left on Hirako's shoulder "Alright Hirako Taicho, you're done!"

Hirako got up and looked into a mirror and smiled widely "Hello Beautiful."

"Alright, Momo-chan!" Matsumoto patted the seat Hirako was sitting in "Your turn!" Hinamori's eyes widen in shock "Eh?! No, I'm okay Rangiku-san!" she waved her hands in front of her. Hirako looked over his shoulder "Just go sit, Momo! You need a hair cut anyways and if Rangiku is offering to cut your hair for free...You better take it."

"Come on Momo-chan" Matsumoto said with a wink "Let's surprise Taicho!" Hinamori blushed, she thought about the white haired captain and wondered how he would react to her having a new haircut _'Will he notice...?'_ Hinamori slowly walked over and took a seat. She slowly removed the hair bun and let her brown hair flow down, Matsumoto gently started to trim her hair as Hinamori sat there looking at the hair bun cloth she wore.

Hirako noticed her looking at the cloth "Somethin' important about that cloth or something?"

"I…I Don't know" she felt she needed to keep it with her all times. Hinamori still couldn't remember where she got the cloth from. Matsumoto began to cut some parts of her hair as the pieces would fall on her shoulder and onto the ground. "Here, I'll hold onto it for ya, Momo...Don't want parts of your hair getting in this." he reached out for it as Hinamori gentle gave it to her captain. Hirako tucked it into his robe safely.

"What took you so long to find these shears anyway?" Matsumoto asked continuing to cut her hair as she eyed Hirako awkwardly "...Were they in the bathroom?"

"Oh no, there was someone…" her words trailed off, she didn't want the Shinigami she met to get in trouble for entering her captain's room. Even though it was wrong for him to enter the room, she didn't think he did it on purpose or was simply just lost.

She admits, she was pretty lost too on her first day.

"There was someone…What?" Hirako asked she started to fiddle with her fingers "Erm…There was someone..." she needed to think of something quickly, she could feel the eyes of her captain piercing the back of her head. "There was someone...Blocking the halls with boxes and decided to help him move them out" she finally said.

There was a silent moment; soon Hirako looked back into the mirror to see his flawless hair "I see…Yeah, if I think about it. That's probably something you would do." Hinamori let out a small relief sigh and continued to sit there still as her friend continued to cut away.

 _'I wonder who that was…_ ' she thought to herself remembering his gentle smile _'I'm sure I'll meet him again…'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Happy Friday, finally! Augh this week was a long week...TOO DAMN LONG! But, at least we all made it in one piece, kinda. Luckily, I had just enough time to update! I have to be honest, I was craving some cream puffs when I was writing this and you never can just eat ONLY ONE...By the time I finished this, there was only two left out of the six I brought *sigh* I have a monster in my stomach that loves cream puffs and everything. No wonder my keyboard is covered in powder sugar LOL. Anyways, I really hope you've all enjoyed your week and well rested weekend! See you guys on the next update, be sure to always stay safe and STAY AWESOMEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Fate Bracelets"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 8: You Deserve better**

In the 5th division, the squad trained in the morning but was a bit distracted by their vice-captain's new hairstyle. No longer in a hair bun but had her brown hair cut short into a bob showing off her beautiful neckline. "Everyone is doing great today!" Hinamori called out in a cheerful voice as she was training with them with a wooden stick. She had not achieved her Zangpakto yet and has been training with a wooden sword with her squad.

"HAI! THANK YOU HINAMORI FUKUTAICHO!" They replied back with admiration.

"Yeah...Yep, Good job you guys...keep it up" a monotone voice said as he sat on a large rock boulder playing games on his cellphone. Hirako distracted by the phone but, he knew his vice-captain was doing a good job. Hinamori looked around her squad for a current wavey haired shinigami with glasses but, no one fit the inscription. There were some shinigamis wore glasses but, they were either thin or had no framing. She was looking for a thick black frame...

Morning training had been completed as everyone received their dailies. Hinamori stood in the middle in front of her squad and bowed "You guys did wonderfully! Thank you for all your hard work!"

"NO, THANK YOU HINAMORI FUKUTAICHO!" they squad yelled out and bowed.

"...AND HIRAKO TAICHO, you idiots!" the blond captain snapped as he jumped off the boulder "Geez, did you forget I was here? I got a haircut too you know, no one said anything about it!"

A shinigami in the far back raised his hand "You look nice too, Taicho." he called out.

"TOO LATE!" Hirako snapped "Get outta here, all of you!"

The squad shunpo away before they felt the wrath of the captain. "Geez you really are stealing all my spotlights, aren't you Momo?" He narrowed his eyes towards his vice-captain "Heh...No, Taicho I would never!" she nervously giggled as she tucked one side her of hair behind her ear, she had received many compliments from her squad but the only compliment that mattered was a current white haired captain _'I wonder...if he will like my new haircut.'_

* * *

Inside the 10th division captain's office, all the windows were open. The sound of sweeping and things moving around was heard inside. The white haired captain who had removed his haori and left it on his chair was cleaning his office. His sleeves rolled up and held a broom in his other hand, Hitsugaya stopped and eyes darkened seeing his lazy vice-captain painting her nails while he was cleaning the office alone...

He stood there looking at the back of the strawberry blond vice-captain's head "...Matsumoto, are you going to sit there or are you going to help me clean?"

It's been busy in the 10th division and Hitsugaya tried to finish the last remaining chores before seeing the 5th division vice-captain but, his vice-captain was absolutely no help. This was delaying him from getting any time for himself to visit.

"Eh?" Matsumoto turned her shoulder "Taicho, I can't! I'm doing my nails! This is such a pretty color!" He gripped the broom tightly watching her paint her nails carefully. "AH!" Matsumoto screamed noticing something o n her nail polish "Oh come on! Dust fell into my pinky finger...Taicho, if you keep dusting like that I might have to paint my nails all over again!"

 **-SNAP!-**

Hitsugaya gripped the broomstick so hard, the wooden handle snapped into two pieces and suddenly there was a loud scream from the office. The 10th division squad turned their attention to the scream but, began to steer clear away from the captain's office knowing the vice-captain got in some sort of trouble again but the captain. No one wanted to get involved unless they wanted to be frozen alive.

This was a regular day for the 10th division.

After cleaning, Hitsugaya quickly left the office with his vice-captain stuck inside the office with mountains of paperwork. Heading towards the 5th division, he noticed the 3rd division vice-captain heading towards the same direction. His forehead creased remembering the day Kira was inside Hinamori's room...Alone together. This provoked him, knowing he should have been the one taking care of her...Not someone else.

Hitsugaya stern look towards him "Kira" he called out.

Kira stopped and turned around to see the young captain walking towards him "Oh, good afternoon Hitsugaya Taicho. Are you heading to the 5th division too?" the vice-captain greeted him. Hitsugaya nodded, he noticed paperwork in Kira's hands "Delivering for the 5th division?"

"Yes, Hinamori-kun had asked me to bring these yesterday but I completely forgot" Kira let out a chuckle but Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead "...'Hinamori-kun'...?" he questioned the name Kira called her. "Oh, I mean Hinamori fukutaicho" Kira quickly corrected himself.

"What is your relationship with Hinamori fukutaicho?" Hitsugaya asked, his tone had a hint of aggravation.

"Huh, relationship?" Kira had a hint of pink on his cheeks "J-Just friends, we're both vice-captains so yeah!" Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the small medicine package under his arm knowing that was for Hinamori "...Just 'friends' who bring medicine for each other?"

"Oh this? Hinamori-kun...I mean Fukutaicho had a fever a few days ago. I thought I bring some more in case she has the fever again" Kira said, Hitsugaya clearly now annoyed of the vice-captain in front of him calling Hinamori as if they were close and seems to care too much for her as just a friend. He calmed himself down and looked at Kira "You shouldn't worry about Momo...You should worry more about yourself."

Kira stood there, as he watched the captain walking towards the 5th division. _'He called her by her first name...'_ It was unusual for the young captain to call anyone by their first name and couldn't help feel sensing he was being...Threatened.

They've arrived at the 5th division office as Hitsugaya didn't bother to knock but slid the door wide open uninvited. Hirako saw the two shinigamis enter his office "Man, what the hell!? Don't you knock!?" he snapped but was a little busy playing a game on his phone.

"...Sorry for the intrusion, Hirako Taicho I came to deliver these to Hinamori-fukutaicho she had requested yesterday" Kira said with Hinamori's ranked titled this time. Hirako didn't bother to look at Kira and pointed towards her table "You can just leave it on her table over there, she should be back soon. Told her to get some snacks for me."

"Why couldn't you just get them yourself?" Hitsugaya asked bluntly.

Hirako looked away from his phone and arched an eyebrow towards Hitsugaya sensing he was already in a bad mood, soon Hirako realized the two shinigamis who was in love with Hinamori was in the same room _'...Oh shit.'_ This was going to turn into an ugly fight, Hirako quickly closed his phone and shoved it into his robes and got up "...UHHH- HEY Whatever your name is! You're done here, right!?" Hirako asked Kira in somewhat of a panicked voice.

"Huh? Oh yes...Ah, I almost forgot" as Kira was about to hand the small medicine package to the blond captain, they heard someone enter the office. The brown haired girl was holding a small box of cream puffs "Taicho, they were out of the custard cream puffs but I got you strawberry cream puffs instead...!" Hinamori stopped as she noticed there were visitors in the office.

Hitsugaya and Kira both turned their attention to the door and eyes widened seeing the 5th division vice-captain standing by the door.

"Ah?" She looked both at Kira and Hitsugaya and smiled brightly "Good afternoon!" Her smile melted both their hearts at the same time, Hirako sank down back in his chair with terror in his face. They both saw her hairstyle had completely changed and almost did not recognize her. But, the sweet voice and her bright beautiful smile...without a doubt it was Hinamori and she was glowing in their eyes.

"H-Hinamori-kun, your hair...!" Kira was stunned, Hitsugaya didn't even bother to correct him, his attention was on Hinamori and was speechless.

"Oh...Hehe, Rangiku-san cut my hair for me yesterday. D-Does it looked weird?" Hinamori blushed as she fiddled with her short ends. Kira shook his head "No, not at all! It really looks nice!" Hitsugaya stood there, he wanted to say something to her but there were too many people around. Kira walked towards her and handed her the small package he had brought "Here, Hinamori-kun this is for you."

Hinamori looked at the medicine package "Ah, wow Kira-kun! Thank you so much!"

Hitsugaya stood there watching the two smiling towards each other and talking as if he wasn't in the room with them. Hirako could feel the room getting colder as he slowly moved away from the young captain and hiding behind his chair _'Ah shit...Not good, not good, NOT GOOD! Damn it Toshiro, don't destroy my office!'_ Hirako looked at the blond vice-captain "Hey you, GET! Go back to your division...ERRR-!" Hirako couldn't remember the name of the vice-captain.

"Oh Izuru Kira, sir" Kira answered.

"W-WHAT!? Right...YEAH! I KNEW THAT! **GET OUT** and Momo get back to work!" Hirako snapped.

"Ah, sorry! I'll be leaving now" Kira said as he waved goodbye but stopped "Hey Hinamori-kun, next upcoming weekend do you want to go to a cafe?"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen and Hirako's jaw just dropped hearing the blond vice-captain asking her out on a date. The room was quiet as Hirako could have sworn he heard funeral bells ringing in the far distance for the poor blond haired vice-captain. Hinamori blinked at Kira "A Cafe...?" she wasn't sure what a cafe was, Kira nodded "Yep, I heard they have lots of great desserts and drinks there. I'm sure you'll like it."

Hinamori noticed Hitsugaya in the back but couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden under his white bangs "It sounds fun but...I don't know, can I think about it?" Kira nodded with a smile "Sure!"

Soon, Hitsugaya walked passed them and left the office quietly without saying a single word.

"Hitsugaya Taicho seems to be in a bad mood..." Kira said as Hinamori looked at the door and felt her heart sink, she was expecting her childhood friend to say something but he didn't _'...Maybe he didn't the new hairstyle.'_ Later, Kira soon left the office as Hirako fell into his chair and let out a frustrated sigh "You really are going to get me killed Momo...What am I going to do with you?"

"Huh? What's wrong, Taicho?! Is it because I bought the strawberry cream puffs?" Hinamori turned her attention towards her captain who was completely out of energy and placed the box on his table. Hirako took the box and started to stuff his face with strawberry cream puffs and looked at his clueless dense vice-captain "...Forget it. You're hopeless."

* * *

Heading back inside his office, he slid the door harshly causing it to make a loud sound, Matsumoto jumped from her table "EK! I swear I've been doing paperwork, Taicho!" she quickly opened her drawer and shoved all her fashion magazine to get rid of the evidence.

There were no words as he sat down in his seat and continued to his paperwork quietly.

"...Taicho?" Matsumoto stood up looking at her captain who was clearly not in the mood. She knew he went to go visit Hinamori but wasn't expecting to come back so soon "Was she not there?" she asked, again there was no reply.

"Oooh, I see...Hehehe" Matsumoto started to giggling to herself and crossed her arms proudly "Speechless about Momo's new haircut, huh? Yep, you can thank me later Taicho!"

Matsumoto looked over to her captain who was signing off paperwork quietly, she got up and walked towards him "Taicho? Come on, it is because I cut it too short?..." her words trailed off, under his white bangs she saw the sadness in his turquoise eyes.

Hitsugaya stopped signing, he noticed he signed the wrong area and was clearly distracted and couldn't focus.

Frustrated he placed the brush down, placing both elbows on the table and his hands covering his face "...I'm slowly losing her." he said quietly as Matsumoto's eyes widened "Taicho...What are you talking about?" The room was quiet as the clock on the wall ticked...

Matsumoto stood there looking at her captain completely stressed "You're not losing her...She's starting to remember her old memories and-!"

"She may be remembering but, doesn't change the fact she already falling in love with someone else..." Hitsugaya cutting her off "And it's not me."

Matsumoto stood there stunned "Y-You knew her memories were coming back!? Then...You should know Momo-chan still has feelings for you!" But, the young captain shook his head in disagreement "As a childhood friend...Nothing more." He didn't want to tell Hinamori the truth because it might scare her or force her to love him, he couldn't do that to her...Hitsugaya wanted her to feel the same as he always did for her.

Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh "Besides if she did have feelings for me...She would have rejected Kira's offer."

"What offer?" Matsumoto asked as she arched her eyebrow.

Hitsugaya removed his hands away from his face and leaned back in his chair "...Going out on a date with Kira." Matsumoto's eyes widen "WHAT?! No, no way...! She said yes!?" Hitsugaya shook his head "...She said she'll think about it." Matsumoto let out a relieved sigh knowing her captain had misjudged the situation "...Oh my god Taicho, that doesn't mean YES. Don't scare me like that."

He looked at his vice-captain "What do you mean?" Knowing her captain, he isn't an expert on relationships and was pretty clueless about these topics. She pulled her chair to her captain's table and sat down "Taicho, she probably won't go! We say that all the time to avoid hurting their feelings!"

"Momo is different...Besides, how do you know this?" he asked as Matsumoto rolled her eyes "...Taicho, not to alarm you or anything but I am a woman."

Matsumoto watched her captain sit there quietly with his arms crossed calmly _'But knowing Momo-chan...She might go on the date with Kira to prevent hurting his feelings too...'_ she knew her friend was kind hearted and yesterday they were sidetracked on the main topic and couldn't find out who Hinamori liked or had a crush on. She had to think of something quick!

"I'm going to talk to Kira, maybe I can reason with him! Or talk with Momo-chan!" Matsumoto stood up.

"Don't..." Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto stopped and looked at her captain "But, Taicho!-" her words stopped as he looked at her "I said don't, Matsumoto. Let her make the discussion..." he said remembering her smile as he let out a sigh "How I saw her talking with Kira...How she looked at him was exactly how she used to look at me when she was human, the Momo who was in love with me..."

Hitsugaya looked at the open window "She deserves every right to find happiness, not from someone who made her wait years alone...I should have been there for her and none of this would have happened. She would have still been human..."

"But...Taicho, you were on a mission. You didn't have a choice" Matsumoto said quietly.

Hitsugaya sat there watching the clouds passing "Doesn't matter. If she remembers her old human memories...Will she still love me? Someone who wasn't there for her when she was waiting for years?"

"I only wish for her happiness above all else. Even if I have to watch her fall in love with another man, I've deserved every single bit of it for all the pain I've caused her...This is my punishment." Hitsugaya closed his eyes "I wish to be alone, Matsumoto. You can leave for the day." Matsumoto stood there as her captain sat there quietly, she nodded and left the room leaving the captain alone in the office.

"Momo...You don't have to wait for me anymore. It's my turn to wait for you..." he said quietly to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hello hello everyone! It's been a crazy week and sadly, only one update for this week! Will try to update ASAP...Damn life always getting in the way! TEH STRESS...But good thing today is FRIDAY! Finally, this week had to go...like GO! I hope everyone had a good week and if not, don't worry! HitsuHinax1 Got you with a new fanfic update! But seriously, we need longer weekends...At least Monday, no one likes Mondays. LOL can't believe July is ending already and it's going to be August already...Next thing you know, Boom! 2018...! Aaah driving me crazy how time is flying like crazy! Alright, enough crazy talk it's friday and we are going to enjoy this weekend cause we deserved it! Thank you everyone for your review/views, again you guys are all amazing and you guys are my family already! Have a good SAFE weekend and I'll catch you guys on the next update, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "Scaring Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9: Having Company**

It was late afternoon, spring has arrived as pink sakura trees began to bloom. The 5th division vice-captain looked up at the light pink trees "How pretty!" She was on her way to the 10th division to visit her friend and childhood friend but, strangely she had not seen him for a couple of days. He was always out of his office either training or somewhere Matsumoto didn't even know. There were times when she did see Hitsugaya but he would always keep his words very short and quick...

 _"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Hinamori called out, the white haired captain stopped hearing his name being called out. Hinamori rushed towards him with a bright smile as he didn't bother to look at her. "Finally...! I been looking for you!" she was out of breath, she noticed he was carrying his_ _zangpakto over his shoulder "...Are you going to train again today too?"_

 _Hitsugaya nodded "...Is there something you need, Momo?"_

 _"Oh..." Hinamori slowly handed him a stack of paperwork towards him "This is for you." The way he says her name now felt quite distant and almost as if it was hard for him to say her name. Hitsugaya looked at the paperwork in her hands "Thank you...But, you can give that to Matsumoto or leave it on my desk. I have to go now." Before she could say anything, he was already gone._

Hinamori returning back to reality, she looked at the paperwork in her arms with the 10th division captain's name written on top. She carefully took her index finger and brushed it across reading each letter carefully. Finally, she arrived in the 10th division district and headed inside the captain's building. Hinamori closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she held her hand near the door ready to knock _'...Please be here.'_

 **-Knock! Knock!-**

Knocking on the captain's office door, at first there was no answer as Hinamori was about to knock again but this time there was a reply "Come on in!" She heard her friend answer and Hinamori slide the door open "Good afternoon Rangiku-san!" Matsumoto ran towards her friend and gave her a big hug "Good afternoon Momo-chan!" Matsumoto noticed her brown haired friend was looking inside the office for someone.

"Sorry, Momo-chan...He isn't here" The busty vice-captain said knowing she was looking for the captain.

"Oh, that's okay! Here Rangiku-san, this is just some paperwork I needed to deliver for the 10th division" Hinamori said with a fake smile trying to hide her disappointment. Matsumoto nodded "Of course...I'll let him know you've stopped by. Thank you for coming back, let's hang out soon okay?" Matsumoto walked her friend out the office and watched Hinamori walk away down the hall, she slides the door closed and headed towards the window. She opened it and placed her elbow on the window sill watching her friend walk away from the division.

"...Taicho?" Matsumoto said, "How long are you going to hide from Momo-chan?"

Right above her on the roof, the white-haired captain sat on the roof watching Hinamori as well. There was no reply, he continued to sit with both his feet flat on the roof and knees bent. He had both his elbows resting on his knees watching her until he couldn't see her anymore. Matsumoto looked up at the roof seeing if her captain was still there "Hello? Taicho, you've been hiding from her for days and I'm running out of excuses for you...She's going to catch on" she asked again but a bit louder for him to hear.

"...Shut up" Hitsugaya said annoyed of his vice-captain, he laid on the roof looking up at the sky.

"I'm seriously Taicho, I know you're just waiting it out until she makes a decision this weekend but...Are you going to be okay if she says Yes?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh and leaned back to lay on the warm roof with his hands behind his head, he still looking up at the clouds. That was exactly what he had been waiting for as his forehead wrinkled at the thought of it.

He missed her...He wished she was here with him right now but, Hitsugaya needed time to endure what was to come if she was going to accept or decline Kira's offer on the cafe date. Every time he would imagine them being together in a cafe tore him, he needed to prepare himself mentally but his heart wouldn't let her go. His mind and heart were at war with another and all the battles he has gone through, this was the most challenging and he did not have a strategy how to overcome this. He prays time would only tell what will the outcome be.

* * *

Nearby the back of the archives, the brown haired vice-captain sat alone under a tree nearby a pond. She sat there staring are the reflective pond with dazed eyes, Hinamori sighed deeply leaning her back on the tree's bark _'Where are you...Toshiro?'_ She slowly got up and headed towards the only place she could seem to find peace and quiet, the archives. The archives was a quiet yet isolated building, rarely she saw anyone inside and was probably the only soul there most of the time.

She would spend hours inside reading on Kido spells and self-teaching herself, she needed to be distracted or else she felt her mind was going to be overwhelmed with sadness. Hinamori closed the large book and returned it back to its place.

Walking down the aisle, she looked up and saw a book that caught her attention. Reaching her arm out, she couldn't reach it "Mou...Wonder if there is a ladder here somewhere." She looked around and saw a shadow hovering above her as her surrounding darken, Hinamori could help feel a dreaded feeling as she looked up slowly.

Her eyes widen seeing someone reach the book for her. Her eyes widened seeing the brown wavy haired man with thick black framed glasses. She remembered seeing him inside her captain's room the other day.

The man removed the book down and gently handed the book to her "Here you go, Hinamori-kun."

"T-Thank you...What are you doing here?" She had been here for the past two days and never had seen him or anyone around. He held up the books in his hands to show her "Came here to read, just like you. I find it calming, don't you think so?" Hinamori smiled in agreement "Hai!" She had never had thought they shared an interest in something together.

"I see you cut your hair, it looks very nice" The man said, Hinamori touched the side of her hair "T-Thank you!" He looked at the book he gave to her "That book contains quite challenging Kido spells." Hinamori blushed as she held the book closely towards her chest "Oh, I didn't know...It just looked interesting. Have you read it?" The brown haired man smiled softly "I have many times, I can help you if you would like."

"Really? ...But I don't want to bother you on your studies..." Hinamori said in a quiet voice but he shook his head "You're not, besides it's lonely to study alone...Hardly see anyone here. It seems everyone is too focused on training their strength rather than intelligence" He looked into her brown eyes "We can study together. Will you join me, Hinamori-kun?"

"H-Hai! That would be great!" she smiled brightly.

The two sat down side by side on a single desk together with a candle above them. The books grew and stacked on the table as they read each book together and the 5th division vice-captain took careful notes as the brown haired man explain every step and tricks. She would watch every hand movement he did to show her and followed his index finger showing her the diagram images and text in the book.

Hinamori felt admiration for the brown haired man, he was a great teacher and how he would look at her made her blush. They were enjoying themselves but, the archives started to get dark as the sun was going down.

The brown-haired man looked at the clock "Time sure goes by when you're studying."

Stretched out her arms Hinamori looked at the time and couldn't believe it was already that late but, she didn't want to leave. They helped each other put the books back neatly, Hinamori placed the last book back and looked at the brown haired man "Thank you so much for today!"

"Thank you as well" he smiled "I really enjoyed your company."

"I never got your name..." she asked, he stood there and smiled "You don't remember me, Hinamori-kun?" Hinamori stood there quietly as her eyes slowly filled with sadness. He walked towards her "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you sad, I thought you've remembered me by now." She shook her head as tears began to fall "It's not you...I just can't remember a lot of my past and I can't believe I don't remember someone as amazing as yourself."

She began to cry thinking about Hitsugaya, even if she read all the books inside the archives...She could never bury the thoughts of the white haired captain from her mind. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, she wanted to remember everything.

Hinamori felt warm arms wrap around her and held her close "...My dear Hinamori, this must have been a burden on your shoulder. You don't need to carry all the weight alone...I'm here with you." He stroked her hair as Hinamori's eyes began to flow and cried in his arms. She felt safe in the man's arm as he protectively held her and his voice was calming.

Moments later, she dried her eyes as the two walked outside together. Hinamori bowed "...Thank you so much, I really do feel better." The brown haired man smiled "I'm glad. Good night Hinamori." She nodded "Good night...And I hope I remember you soon." The brown haired man placed a hand on her head "I know you will...Shall we meet here again tomorrow?"

"R-Really?" She asked he nodded "Yes, I would like to continue where we left off if that's okay with you..."

Her eyes widen with happiness and smiled "Hai!" She waved goodbye and left the archives. Hinamori ran with joy heading towards her division, even though she never received the name of the man she promised herself she would remember it one day. Kira had noticed Hinamori skipping past him happily "H-Hinamori-kun!" he called out.

She stopped to see her blond haired friend as smiled brightly "Good evening Kira-kun!" Kira rushed towards her seeing her smiling brightly towards him as if she was happy to see him. Kira's cheeks had a hint of pink "Hinamori-kun, seem like you're in a really good mood! Did something happen?"

Hinamori giggled happily "Nothing, just having a good day!"She couldn't stop smiling some reason. "Hey, it's pretty late so let me walk you to your private division since it's on the way to mine" Kira requesting to company her to her division as Hinamori nodded "Okay, thank you!"

They've begun to talk and walk together but without them noticing from afar, a white-haired captain stood on a roof watching the two bonding together. Hitsugaya arrived too late wanting to walk her home. Even when his shunpo was a captain rank, he was always a second too late for everything. His turquoise eyes soften seeing the brown haired girl smiling, he slowly turned away and disappeared.

* * *

Arriving inside the 10th division, he opened the door seeing his vice-captain and the 5th division captain sitting on the sofa and drinking tea. "Oh, welcome back Taicho!" Matsumoto greeted, Hitsugaya entered passing by them "Why are you here Hirako?" he asked coldly.

A red vein popped out of Hirako's forehead "Huh!? You know what...I don't like your attitude you've giving me right now when YOU'RE always coming into MY office uninvited." The blond bob captain kissed his teeth "But I have to say, it's been awhile you visited...What the hell is up with that?"

"Busy" Hitsugaya replied as he removed his zangpakto and placing it in the corner.

Hirako narrowed his eyes at the young captain "Busy with what?" Hirako saw Hitsugaya's zangpakto worn down as if he was battling with an army of hollows single-handedly for days. Hitsugaya ignored the captain and sat down to continued his paperwork.

Matsumoto gave a sigh, she sipped her cup of tea but accidentally spilled some tea on her lap.

"Ah no, darn it!" Matsumoto hissed, Hirako reached inside his robe to see if there was anything for her to wipe herself but took out a small turquoise handkerchief "Crap, I completely forgot I had this..."

"It's that Momo-chan's hair bun cloth?" Matsumoto asked as she used her hands to clean herself off.

Hitsugaya stopped to see the blond bob captain holding the small cloth in his hands "Where did you get that?" Hirako looked over seeing he had caught the young captain's attention "This? I was holding onto it for Momo while Rangiku was giving her a hair cut...I must have forgotten I still had it with me. I don't think she is going to need it anymore since her hair got chopped off."

"I'll take it" Hitsugaya said.

Hirako arched his eyebrow and got up to hand him the cloth "Here ya go...I'm going to guess you're the one who gave this to her?" The room fell into silence, Hitsugaya looked at the cloth in his hand and shook his head "It was always hers...This was never mine, to begin with." Hirako looked at the young captain and shrugged "whatever...You should go see Momo, she has been lookin' for ya these past few days."

Hirako left the office, leaving Matsumoto and Hitsugaya alone in the room. "...Hirako Taicho is right, you should see her even as a friend. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt" Matsumoto said. Without her knowing he did want to see her thinking he was strong enough but, proved himself wrong...The pain was overwhelming. He wasn't ready, he was far from ready seeing them together. He felt his chest tighten almost as if he was suffocating.

Hitsugaya looked at the cloth in his hand, again it had returned back to him.

His eyes soften looking at the cloth in his hand and couldn't help this it was fate that brought them together. He always kept it for some reason, even when he knew it was a human object. Regardless, he still carried it inside his robe every day hidden inside and close to his heart. When his vice-captain brought something from the human world like nail polish or cosmetics he didn't say anything about them since he had something from the human world too.

That would just make him a hypocrite.

There was a time, he reached inside his robe but had completely forgotten about the cloth in his private division. He dropped everything he was going and quickly went back to retrieve it, he had thought he lost it and almost panicked. Hitsugaya chuckled to himself remembering how silly it was, Matsumoto turned her head hearing her captain chuckling in the back "Taicho? You're scaring me...Are you okay?"

He shook his head with a hand covering his lower mouth and trying to hide away his small smile "It's nothing..." carefully he folded it and tucked it away inside his robe where it belongs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** WHOA! An update on TIME!? LOL yeah, I missed an update last week so I am updating today because I honestly don't know what will happen this week and all I know that it's going to be a VERY busy week for me. So, I'm planning a little ahead...Sorry guys, if the updates are getting a bit slower life is just full of surprises...Unwanted surprises LOL. Promise I will update every single chance I get, I really hope you guys enjoyed your weekend and as always...Stay AWESOMEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: Who is in your heart now?**

"GODDAMN IT, ROSE!" a fist slammed on the table of the 3rd captain as both blond captains were inside the office arguing all afternoon about a serious topic. The 3rd division captain sat in his chair calmly as he tuned his guitar, he smiled looking at his frustrated friend "My answer is...No." he simply answered.

It's been days since the 10th division captain and the 5th division vice-captain had seen each other causing Hirako and Matsumoto panic and worry about the two. They've been drifting far away from each other and the gap between enlarges every single day that passes. At this rate, they'll be complete strangers...And tomorrow is the big day.

"UGH!" Hirako scratching the back of his head in frustration as he walked back and forth the office "Come on rose, I'm not asking for much!" Guitar strings continue to be tuned "Shinji, what you're asking for is something selfish and unfair to my vice-captain who finally brought his courage to ask her out on a date which is a LOT. You don't even his name, do you?" Rose asked. Hirako gulped I-I KNOW HIS NAME!"

"What is his name then?" Rose stopped tuning his guitar.

"IT'S-!" Hirako tried to remember the gloomy vice-captain's name but couldn't seem to remember "It's...KEVIN!" Hirako yelled out.

"That isn't even close..." Rose arched an eyebrow "It that your cat's name or something?" Hirako thought hard again "It's SAM...or is it DEAN!?" he yelled out another few names as Rose let out a wry chuckle as he continued to tune the wires "The Winchester's from Supernatural? I don't think you're even trying anymore...Just admit it, Shinji. You don't know his name."

"OKAY, I don't know his name, all right!?" Hirako forfeited, he was never going to remember "Please Rose, I swear if you do this for me...I'll- I'll buy your stupid album...!" Rose stopped tuning and placed his guitar down to the side of his table with a smile "Buying my album won't do much knowing you probably toss it out...But, I'm interested it why and what the reason is."

Hirako narrowed his eyes towards Rose "That's none of your damn business." The room fell into silence, Rose let out a small chuckle "Oh well. Then I guess my answer still stands..." A low growl came from Hirako as he crossed his arms and tapped his finger on his arm anxiously "Shit...If I tell you, will you think about the request?" Hirako asked Rose who gave a small shrug "Depends..."

Hirako stood there soon, he turned to lean on the corner Rose's desk, he kissed his teeth "Tsk...You remember the day at the bar, you asked if Momo has a boyfriend?" Rose nodded "Yes and you said it was complicated...And Hitsugaya Taicho wasn't going to be happy about it." Soon, Rose's mouth curved as he picked up his guitar and ran his thumb gently across the strings "Ah, I see now...The rumors were true."

"The death god who fell in love with a human girl is Hitsugaya Taicho...And the human girl, which is no longer human but now a shinigami is Momo-chan?" Rose asked.

Bullseye, as expected from his friend, Hirako scoffed "dead on, okay now will you help me!?" Rose began playing some tunes softly "I can see why Hitsugaya Taicho won't be happy but, don't see why Izuru can't have a date with her, it's not like she remembers the young captain or anything from her past with him. Technically, she doesn't belong to anyone...Yet."

"She belongs with Toshiro!" Hirako snapped, even Hirako couldn't believe the words he just was saying but, it was the truth.

Rose shook his head in disagreement "She probably did in one lifetime but, things are different now. This is her new life and just because Hitsugaya Taicho feels the same about her, she might not...It's not a one-way street, you should know this better than anyone else." Hirako stood there, Rose had a valid point and Hirako did agree with his logic. But, deep inside he knew he just had to get them together...

"So you're not going to help me?" Hirako asked Rose shook his head "No, I'm sorry my friend but Izuru really likes Momo-chan and has been looking forward to her answer. You're just going to have to accept it and who knows, she might say no." Hirako gave an aggravated look towards the 3rd division captain before leaving the office "I hate you...thought we were friends. Wasting my damn time!"

Rose waved towards Hirako with a smile "Let the best matchmaker win."

* * *

In the back of the archives, the 5th division vice-captain held her hands steadily and focusing on a training dummy which was a few feet away. Large hands reached out from behind and held her hands firmly "...Hold it right there, you're doing great Hinamori-kun" he said "Don't hold back, I'm right here...Whenever you're ready."

Hinamori blushed, feeling the man close to her and holding her hands. She tried to hide her smile as she took a deep breath **"HADOU 31: SHAKAHO!"**

A large red fireball appeared from her hand as fired straight at the training dummy demolishing it into ashes. Hinamori smiled and laughed "Ah! We did it!" The man smiled as he placed his hand on her head "No...You did." Hinamori turned to the man and smiled "I couldn't do it without you!"

Hinamori has been visiting the archives and studying with her new friend every day learning all the Kido skills and incantations. She sat down under a tree to take a break, the brown haired man smiled as he picked up a book off the grass "I'll be right back...Let me return this one and I'll bring another book for us to study."

"Hai!" Hinamori nodded as she watched him go back into the archives. A soft breeze blew through her brown hair, Hinamori looked at the pond and sighed. After days of not seeing her childhood friend, she had thought she would be able to endure but, every day she would think about him...

"Hinamori-kun?" a voice called out from behind as she turned to see a blond haired vice-captain. "Oh! Kira-kun, good afternoon!" Hinamori greeted. Kira looked around "What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Oh I came to study in the archives with a friend!" she replied with a smile.

"A friend...?" Kira arched an eyebrow "Are you here with Nanao-san?" Hinamori shook her head leaving Kira clueless who she was with. He wouldn't expect Matsumoto to be here or near any books unless it was about fashion. "Erm not exactly...But, Kira-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinamori asked.

Kira's face blushed "Erm...Well, tomorrow is Saturday and...I was wondering if you made your decision yet about going to the cafe...with me?" shyly asking the brown haired girl. "Oh!" Hinamori gasped, she had completely forgotten about it and had been too busy studying with her new friend. She looked at the archives seeing if her friend was returning _'...I can't believe I forgot!'_

Kira noticed her looking at the archive building "...Hinamori-kun, are you okay?" still waiting for an answer from her.

Hinamori quickly turned her attention towards her blond friend "Erm...I'm sorry Kira-kun, I honestly forgot about it, I've been really busy" she said quietly. Kira smiled "It's okay! I understand...I've been thinking and I know it must have been weird for me to ask you on a date randomly like that, right?" Hinamori stood there quietly and let out a short shy nod, Kira let out a nervous chuckled "Yeah...I kind of figured that. It's just..."

Kira stopped as he took a deep breath "I really like you Hinamori-kun."

Hinamori's eyes widen hearing Kira's true feelings he had for her. Kira had some pink on his cheeks "Ever since I've met you or...When you crashed into me that day, I didn't expect you to be so nice towards me and I don't know...I guess I started to develop feelings for you and I hope you'll accept them?"

She stood there quietly and lowered her head "Thank you Kira-kun but...I cannot accept your feelings because I only see you as a good friend and wish to stay friends." Hinamori stood there fiddling with her fingers soon she held her hand firmly "I'm so sorry!" She bowed towards him rejecting his feelings for her.

"...Oh" Kira tilted his head in disappointment and let out a sigh "I see, that's fine! I understand...And thank you for your honesty Hinamori-kun. Anyways, I gotta go! I'll see you around!" Kira waved good bye as Hinamori watched him walk away in the distance. Hinamori sighed "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

"Sorry about what?" a voice called out causing Hinamori to jump.

Hinamori turned around and saw the brown haired man with books in his hand "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." She didn't hear him coming or anything, almost as if he appeared out of nowhere. The man stood there watching Kira walk away as his eyes narrowed "...A friend?"

"Hai, that was Kira-kun..." Hinamori replied with a bit of sadness in her voice as she sat down under the tree, he joined her and placed the books down on the grass "Well, seeing a friend should make you happy. Not the opposite" he said as he leaned against the tree's bark.

Hinamori looked at him and looked at the pond "...I just never knew he had feelings for me and I just rejected him" Hinamori thought about it and how she completely misjudge the situation about Kira asking her to go to the cafe with him. She had only thought of it as a friendly night out as friends...

The brown haired man turned his head towards her "I'm sure Kira will understand and respect your feelings. Give him some time to think it through. He might be a bit hurt from the rejection but, I'm sure your friendship with him is still strong. That's what matters, right?"

Hinamori looked at him with a hint of pink on her cheeks looking into his brown eyes through his glasses. He understood her like an open book and always knew what to say to her. The man sat there watching the sun set, Hinamori watched as the sun reflected off his glasses. The man noticed her looking at him and smiled "Hm?"

Hinamori shook her head "Nothing!" she looked down at the book, the man looked at her still smiling "Where were you guys going tomorrow night, if I may ask?"

"Oh! Erm...It's a cafe in the village, it's very popular!...Well, so I heard. I never really been there myself" Hinamori only heard stories from her friends about the cafe even though she never been to a cafe before. Matsumoto went there a couple of times and promised they would go one day for their girl's night out.

"I see...It sounds very exciting, maybe we can go together" the man said as Hinamori stopped looking at her book and looked up at him "Huh? You...You would?" He smiled "Yes, if you asked me, I would. Just as friends, of course...I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything. Besides, it sounds like you really want to go."

Hinamori sat there without a word, soon she closed her book slowly "So...If I was to ask you if you wanted to go to the cafe with me...Tomorrow night, you would say yes?" She could feel her face blushing madly from asking such bold question. He looked at her for a moment and soon closed his eyes and smiled "Are you asking me?" he asked quietly.

"Erm...Hai..." Hinamori replied as her face burned up and her chest beating loudly.

He let out a small chuckle as he gently took the book from her and stood up "Then I'll see you tomorrow night there inside the cafe...Hinamori-kun." Hinamori sat there as she watched him go into the archives to return the book back. Her mind was blank, she couldn't believe the man said that to her.

Hinamori walked alone in a daze towards her division, all she could think about is what the brown haired man said to her. She pinched her cheek and felt pain _'Nope...Not a dream.'_ Things were never going to be the same anymore between them. Soon, a black butterfly flew on her shoulder...

"Hm?" Hinamori saw the hell butterfly and gently placed her index finger near it. The butterfly slowly crawled towards her finger perching itself as Hinamori stood there quietly listening to the message she had received, soon her eyes widen as she quickly started to run and started to pick up her speed. Hinamori clinched her fist as she took a large leap up onto a roof and shunpo to head towards the 10th division.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hello there! Yes, another update AND ON TIME! Whew, this week is HOT, like nasty hot. It's to the point you go out side and you know you NEED to shower. Of course, with my luck...My A/C broke down today morning but luckily I won't be home tomorrow or the weekend due to a small trip with some friends. Hopefully the place I'm going will be cooler or have a working A/C LOL. Anyways, I really hope you guys are having an awesome week and taking care of yourselves under this nasty weather! Thank you again for all your view/reviews, you guys are amazing and honestly...I really LOVE you guys, thank you for all your support and time! You guys enjoy the rest of your week and see you guys on the next update! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Blueboys:** Hey there Blueboys! I'm so sorry to hear about the breakup, I know it's not fun and probably the hardest feeling to get over since it happened over the weekend! Trust me, everyone been through it BUT! No matter what, you'll get over it with time and later you'll think back about how silly it was. The only tip I can give you to get over the break up is for the first few days you should let yourself cry. Don't hold it in or fight it, just gotta let it go~ I know, sounds so silly or weak but trust me on this, it's better now than later. Keep your head up and don't worry, things will get alot better! I'm going to apologize in advance because this chapter might be a little sad...Sorry!

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: One night to hold you**

"Taicho? Are you up there?"

Hearing the voice of his vice-captain calling out the window, he laid on the roof of his office and his two turquoise colored eyes continued to look at the bright illuminating full moon. It was clear skies with no clouds, only stars twinkling and the soft chill breeze going through his white snowy hair.

"Taichoooo?" she called out again, this time a little be louder. He let out an annoyed sigh "…What is it, Matsumoto?"

"So you are up there! Well, the women's association is having a meeting tonight" she said "We're all having dinner tonight so I'll be leaving now Taicho!" Hitsugaya placed both arms behind his head "Isn't the meetings on Wednesday? Today is Friday...And did you finish all the paperwork?"

There was no response.

He arched an eyebrow "…Matsumoto, did you finish the paperwork?" asking again but, there was no reply again. A large red vein popped out from his forehead, he couldn't sense her reiatsu meaning she had already left…

"Damn it, Matsumoto!" he hissed.

He let out a deep sigh knowing she would always disappear and looked back up the moon. It was calming watching the sky night, the stars twinkling and couldn't help thinking about a current brown haired vice-captain if she had made her decision yet. Closing his eyes slowly, he laid there...It had been a few days he seen or talked with her giving him time to close his heart and prepare for her answer tomorrow.

Not a single day passed where she wouldn't be on his mind. Just the thought of her would open up his heart and a rush of overwhelming feelings would crush him inside. The image of her would always burn through his mind, the smile and her beauty. His heart was aching for her...

Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open, he felt a familiar presence heading towards him. As soon as he was about to shunpo, he heard someone already landed on the roof softly behind him. Hitsugaya knew who it was as he sat there quietly hearing her breathing heavily. Hinamori looked at him as she was catching her breath "Hitsugaya Taicho..."

Hitsugaya sat there quietly, as his eyes were hidden under his bang. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder seeing the brown haired girl as his turquoise eyes looked into her chocolate eyes "...Momo." Hitsugaya whispered her name as gentle wind blew by them as they looked at each other.

Hinamori took a step down as she slowly walked towards him down on the side of the roof.

"Hang on, Momo. Stop, you're going to fall-" his words stopped as Hinamori's foot slipped. Before Hinamori could react, she was already in his tight embrace.

She could feel his strong hand on the back of her lower head and his fingers through her hair. Hinamori's lower face was pressed gently against his collarbone as Hitsugaya slowly lowered her down. Hinamori soon felt his arms releasing her and his fingers going down her head to the back of her neck causing Hinamori to sit there paralyzed from the touch. He kneeled in front of her, their cheeks brushed against each other lightly as Hitsugaya looked at her "...I told you."

Hinamori sat there looking at his turquoise eyes, the color she hasn't seen for so long and slowly raised her hand to touch the side of his face. Hitsugaya held very still as he felt her warm soft fingers touch his face, he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards her hand. "Hitsugaya...Taicho" she called his name in a whisper, he didn't reply as his eyes stayed closed.

"Where were you...?" she asked.

Hitsugaya sighed deeply as he slowly opened his eyes "Training..." he said, Hitsugaya had been training alone in a cave he had found where he could train without worrying if there are people around him that might get hurt. Hinamori moved her hand as she reached for his white bang and moved them to see his eyes clearly. Hinamori smiled "I see" she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

His eyes soften "I'm sorry I haven't visited you..." his voice lowered.

She shook her head and smiled "It's okay, I understand!" Hinamori looked up at the night sky. Hitsugaya moved aside to sit next to her, he wasn't looking at the sky but looking at the brown haired girl as if it was the first time he saw her. He loved her too much to let her go...And she was never going to know that. Every night, he would dream about their memories they've shared and wake up hoping everything will return as of how it was before.

Every day he would look at her, hoping she would recognize him. Hitsugaya finally realized his love for her was never going to change, no matter if she has completely forgotten about him...He will always be there by her side.

He noticed Hinamori blowing her hands and rubbing them together.

Hitsugaya took off his Haori and placed it around the brown haired girl. "Ah...!" her face blushes "I-I'm fine, you don't have to..." her words trailed off as she noticed his arm wrapped around her and bringing her closer to him to keep her warm "...You're shaking. Don't you have a meeting with the women's association tonight?" Hitsugaya asked but Hinamori blinked at him with pink cheeks soon shook her head "...No, not today. We only have the meetings on Wednesdays."

Suddenly his eyes darken _'I knew it…Damn it, Matsumoto wait until I see you tomorrow.'_

Hinamori smiled "Erm...I want to thank you...For the hell butterfly you sent me" she said as Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow, he did not recall sending a hell butterfly to her "The hell butterfly...?" Hinamori nodded. "What did the message say?" Hitsugaya was curious who send the hell butterfly under his name.

"Huh...?" Hinamori blushed "...You said you wanted to see me and told me to meet you here on the roof of your office." Hitsugaya knew exactly who sent it, without a doubt it was his vice-captain. _'No wonder she was in a hurry to leave...'_ he thought to himself. "Erm...Can I ask a favor, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Hinamori asked as he turned his attention towards her.

Hitsugaya nodded as Hinamori looked at her fiddling fingers "About tomorrow night..."

His eyes widen, the moment of truth he had been waiting for. Hitsugaya sat there quietly looking at the city waiting for her answer as she continued to fiddle with her hands "...I'm going to the cafe tomorrow..." Hitsugaya closed his eyes slowly and exhaled deeply _'...I knew it.'_

He kept his eyes closed, this was her answer and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to accept it...For her.

"And...I was wondering if you would like to come to the village tomorrow to help me choose a dress...?" Hinamori asked Hitsugaya sat there quietly. He opened his eyes looking at the city "Why don't you ask Matsumoto to go with you...?" he asked in a quiet voice. Hinamori lowered her head "I did...She said she's busy and...She suggested asking you."

Hinamori could sense some tension between them as they sat there quietly "...But, it's okay you don't have to! It'll probably be boring and I can go by myself-!"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya laid back as he pulled Hinamori to lay down with him. "W-Wha!" Hinamori's face blushed madly from the sudden reaction as she laid on his arm which was under her head like a pillow "H-Hitsugaya Taicho...?" She saw him looking up at the night sky, soon there was a small chuckle "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Toshiro, Bed wetter Momo" Hitsugaya teased her with the silly turned his head and looked at her with a small smile "...I'll go with you tomorrow."

He turned his head and looked at her with a small smile "...I'll go with you tomorrow."

"R-Really?!" Hinamori asked in complete shock, she was not expecting him to agree to go shopping tomorrow. Hitsugaya gave her an bored look "You asked me, right? Besides, I don't have a lot to do tomorrow anyways..." Hinamori looked at him surprised and soon smiled brightly "Thank you!"

Hitsugaya looked at her smiling, all he could think about is her being happy. Nothing else mattered in the world and finally accepted that. They've laid there together looking at the stars and trying to find the biggest star in the entire night sky. They've laughed as they pointed towards the sky and talked for hours. Hitsugaya laid there and turned his head seeing the brown haired girl had fallen asleep on his arm and her head resting on his shoulder.

His eyes soften, slowly he turned his body towards her and wrapping his arms around and bringing her closer towards his chest...

"Momo...?" he whispered quietly but, the brown haired girl continued to sleep in peace. He listened to her soft breathing, soon Hitsugaya held her closer knowing this was going to be the last time he could hold her like this "I'll always be here even when you have completely forgotten about me...I'm still here" he whispered continuing to hold her closely in his arms and cherish this moment he was going to have with her.

He reached for her hands and could feel they were cold. Carefully, Hitsugaya held her hand and brought them up close to his face and blew warm breaths. Hinamori slowly began to wake up and saw two turquoise eyes looking at her "You're awake. Your hands were freezing..." She could feel his lips pressed against her fingers causing her to blush "It-It's okay...! My hands are always cold anyways! ...Have I slept long?"

Hitsugaya shook his head "No..." Truthfully, it wasn't long enough. He wanted time to stop exactly where they were...

"Oh...I see" Hinamori slowly sat up as Hitsugaya sat up as well and still holding her hands causing her to blush madly "I-I-I should go now...I'll see you in the village tomorrow afternoon?"

Hitsugaya gave a short nod towards her and lifted her hand towards his mouth. Suddenly, she felt a warm kiss on top of her hand as Hitsugaya left a long lingering kiss on it. She felt like a princess being kissed on top of her hand by a prince in a fairy tale story.

Removing his lips, he released her hand gently and he looked up at her "I'll see you tomorrow...Good night, Momo."

Hinamori held her hand closely towards her chest, her hands were no longer cold but, nice a toasty. There was no point of hiding her blushed face now; she sat there in a complete daze. She could feel the warmth of her hand spreading all over her body. She slowly stood up and quickly took off the Haori returning it to him "G-G-Good night…" she said in a stuttering voice as she took a step back away from him and shunpo away.

Hinamori carefully shunpo roof to roof, she held her hand that he kissed close to her heart. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and began to flow down her cheek...She felt her heart in pain as if it was slowly being torn apart and confused about her true feelings. Hinamori stopped and stood on the roof of her private division looking up at the moon as tears continued to flow down. "...I don't know what to do anymore..." she said to herself looking at the bright full moon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! WHAT an update on time!? Well...Kinda, but still its an UPDATE! I admit I kept getting distracted because my A/C has been broken the entire weekend and I finally got my A/C is finally fixed up! Seriously, home is the place to be but good thing the weather is starting to cool down a little bit but who knows I'm sure it'll kick up again as always. Can't believe it's already August...Soon, it'll be September and POOF! Summer is over...Here comes fall. Crazy, huh? Anyways, I really want to take some time to thank everyone for their support/views of this fanfiction. You guys are pretty much my family already *happy tears* You guys are the best! OKAY!? Let get this update going! As always, stay awesome and I'll catch you guys on the next update! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ForeverDazed & DavidC20OfficialWriter**

 **Blueboys:** Hello Blueboys, I hope you're doing well or at least a bit better! You are too kind and you know what *Hands you a bucket of Ice cream with a giant spoon* Trust me, you're going to need this and I don't mind answering your question about this. Now, your question about if the EX ever called or get in contact...Depends on who broke it off. If he/she did the breaking up part- they should be the one to call since they called the shot. If they don't call/contact you then...Don't bother waiting for their dumbass (Sorry) I know it sounds awful and really difficult but in truth, do you want to constantly think about them and let it slowly eat away your happiness? Still waiting for that phone call but still nothing? ...Sounds pretty miserable, right? My advice, if they still didn't call you today it's time to go out and treat yourself. Do things that make YOU happy and stop waiting!

 **ForeverDazed:** Hello ForeverDazed! Wow, thank you for the long review (Probably my longest I've had!) This really means alot and you've seriously just made my week! I'm so honored you've read my fanfiction, I know there are some parts confusing but, all answers will be answered in later chapters! :) I'm so glad there are still fans out there reading Hitsugaya & Hinamori fanfic, even though the anime is finished- we still support the two! Stay Awesome and thank you for your awesome review!

 **Spotlight story: ** "Hollow Heart"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 12: Right in front of you  
**

Outside of the village, it was busy with vendors selling merchandise of jewelry, clothing, bags, and more. Even food vendors were busy with so many souls shopping around. A deep sigh as he leaned against the wall waiting for a brown haired girl, he had his turquoise eyes closed soon, he felt a familiar reiatsu nearby and slowly opened his eyes. Raising his head, he saw her running towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, thank you for waiting! I hope I didn't make you wait too long!" Hinamori said with a smile.

Hitsugaya shook his head "Just got here myself, let's go" they passed by stores after stores until Hinamori stopped "Ah! How pretty! I can't believe there are so many colors!" Hitsugaya stopped and watched her gently touch the kimonos. His eyes soften seeing how happy she was and could tell she was excited for tonight. Hitsugaya took a seat outside the shop while Hinamori was inside looking at the dresses. Without them noticing from a far, someone has been watching them secretly.

A man held a newspaper covering his lower face with a busty woman watched them right around the corner. Both wearing a black wig and dark black sunglasses, it was the 5th division captain and 10th division vice-captain spying on the two. "See! I told you Hirako Taicho my plan worked! Aww, they look like they're on a date together!" Matsumoto's voice filled with glee, but Hirako rolled his eyes "...But, do THEY know that?"

The busty vice-captain had planned this knowing if Hinamori accepted Kira's requested at least the two should go out together shopping and maybe might ignite some of their feelings towards each other again. Matsumoto looked at the captain patiently waiting for Hinamori to pick out a dress "...Hmm, now that you say that. They probably they don't realize that they're on a date by now." They both knew the two shinigamis were pretty dense about these type of situation.

Hirako looked over towards at the white haired captain "This plan is already failing before we even got started."

"Come on Hirako Taicho! We can't give up, Momo-chan had the courage to ask him and got him to come out with her!" Matsumoto put her fist in the air with confidence "WE CAN DO THIS! Okay, we got work to do- OOooh, look at this!" the busty vice-captain was easily distracted by jewelry as Hirako pulled her away from it "Great...Do I have to do everything, come on!" The two disappeared to prepare for the plan as the two shinigamis were still unaware.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" Hinamori called out as Hitsugaya let out a sigh, he turned around seeing Hinamori holding up a few color choices. "There are so many beautiful colors, I can't seem to choose!" she smiled and held the kimono dress upward "Which color do you you think would look best?" Hitsugaya looked at the two color choices she was holding light pink and pastel yellow.

"I'm sure either one would look fine" Hitsugaya turned back, he never went shopping with a girl and had no clue what he was doing. "Damn it Matsumoto..." he said under his breath _'I can't believe you made Momo ask me to pick out a dress for her...'_ He felt useless and frustrated as he wrinkled his forehead and crossed his arms.

Hinamori looked at the two colors and sigh as she walked back inside the store. "I don't know which color would look best..." she said to herself as she walked past different color kimonos but she saw one color in the corner of her eye. Hinamori stopped and looked at it, it reminded her of someone as she placed the two kimonos back and held up the kimono that caught her attention.

She smiled and nodded "Let's try this one! Excuse me?" she called out the store keeper.

"Hai? Do you need help with something, young vice-captain?" an older lady with grayish hair came out from the back. "I would love to try this on! Do you have a changing room?" Hinamori asked as the storekeeper nodded "Yes, it's in the back. Please take your time! And if you need any help, please let me know."

"Thank you!" Hinamori bowed as she turned to see if Hitsugaya was still sitting outside for her.

Hinamori turned her head seeing the white haired captain's back and still sitting in the same spot, she smiled and went in the back to change. A few minutes, Hinamori slowly walked out and towards Hitsugaya "Hitsugaya Taicho" she called out with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

He let out a sigh as he looked over his shoulder once more "Momo, how many times do I have to tell you it's not Hitsugaya Taicho, it's Toshiro...-" his words trailed off as his eyes slowly opened widely seeing the brown haired girl wearing a beautiful turquoise color and gold flower pattern kimono dress. The sight of her made him speechless...She was absolutely stunning.

Hinamori smiled "...How is this one?"

He couldn't keep his eyes off her but, Hitsugaya quickly snapped out of it and turned away trying to stay cool as possible "Y-Yeah...T-That looks good too. It suits you." In his honesty, she'll look beautiful in any kimono dress she chooses. She smiled "Okay!" Hinamori turned around and looked towards the store keeper "Excuse me? I'll take this one, please!" The store keeper nodded "Of course, you chosen a lovely color!"

As Hinamori was inside the changing room, the store keeper neatly packages the kimono. Hitsugaya stood up to approached the store keeper but passed by a table and saw silk head clips. There were all sorts of different colors but on caught his attention, a single silk turquoise color hair clip...

Hitsugaya picked it and went to the store keeper and handed her her hair clip "I'll purchase the dress and hair clip. Please package the hair clip separately." He handed her the money, the store keeper received the money from the young captain "Thank you! What a gentleman...I'm assuming you two are on a date?" Hitsugaya's eyes widen but soon shook his head "No ma'am...Just helping her choose her dress for her date tonight."

He had never realized it but, they this was somewhat like a date...

"Oh...I see" she continued to package the dress and hair clip in different rice paper wrapping "My apologies, I really thought you two were on a date since she chooses the same color as your eyes though...And you have chosen the same color hair clip."

Hitsugaya stood there quietly looking at the dress, the store keeper was right it was the same color as his eyes "...It's just to match her kimono dress. Is there a specific meaning to Kimono colors?" he quietly asked. The store keeper had a small smile at the captain's sudden interest "Well...No, not really but most of my customers choose their favorite color to wear because they love that color or a color that means something special to them as if they want him to notice her."

The store keeper handed him the box wrapped in rice paper and a small packaged hair clip on top of the box, she smiled "Young captain, do you happen to know her favorite color? If so, wouldn't you think she would have chosen her favorite color rather than someone's eye color?"

Soon, Hinamori came out as the store keeper gave a short bow "Thank you for shopping by, the captain has already purchased your dress." Hinamori turned to Hitsugaya"Eh? But, I was supposed to buy it...!" He took the box and gave a short bow towards the store keeper, he quickly took the wrapped hair clip and placed it inside his robe. Hitsugaya began to leave "You took too long..."

"Mou...!" She stopped and bowed thanking the store keeper "Thank you so much!" The store keeper bowed as well "Please wear it beautifully..." Hinamori nodded as she followed the white haired captain out of the store. The two continued to look around the village since they had time to spare but without them noticing, two shinigamis had been spying on them.

"Hmm...I wonder what kind of Kimono Hinamori bought! I can't wait to see it!" Matsumoto said looking at the box Hitsugaya was holding for Hinamori. "TSK! Are you kidding me right now, Rangiku!? SURE, Why don't we just abandon this mission so you can see her wearing the kimono for Kevin tonight!" The blond captain snapped at the strawberry blond vice-captain

"...You mean, Kira?" Matsumoto asked.

"HUH?! Whatever his name is! You know who I'm talking about!" Hirako still couldn't remember the 3rd division vice-captain's name "Who cares, we're here because of your plan and that plan BETTER work!" Matsumoto poked her head out seeing the two walking away "Hirako Taicho, we should get going!" Soon, the two disappeared to setup their plan.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori continued to look around as Hitsugaya walked with his arms crossed and looked at the brown haired girl. He couldn't help think about what the store keeper had asked him about her favorite color nor did he know which color she liked. He admits, the turquoise color kimono looked perfect on her and the image of her wearing the dress couldn't be erased from his mind.

"Momo" Hitsugaya called out.

Hinamori was looking at the flowers from a florist stand as she turned her attention towards the white haired captain "Hai?" Hitsugaya looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to act cool "Do...you have a favorite color?" Hinamori blinked at such random question "My favorite color...?"

She thought about it "Hmmm...I guess my favorite would be-!" Before she could answer his question, someone placed a small table and placed a glass crystal carefully in the center of the table. Soon, someone popped out from under the table as her breast jiggled. It was Matsumoto under a disguise wearing black sunglasses and wrapped her entire head in a scarf making herself look like a fortune teller.

Matsumoto tried to fix her breast "Damn it, girls...I mean- Oh! HELLO, young lady would you like me to read your future!?" she said in a heavily disguised voice.

"My...Future?" Hinamori asked but Hitsugaya walked towards her and pulling Hinamori away "Come on, Momo...This is a scam" Soon, a man with a beard appeared behind them as Hitsugaya stopped "Now now, don't be SHY! This is not a scam since we are not asking for any sort of money!" Hitsugaya looked at the suspicious characters, he could tell both were hiding their reiatsu and the man's shumpo was quick...Almost as quick as his and no one sneaks up on him like that. Especially a random fortune teller.

"Yes, completely free for you guys because you two look SO CUTE together!" Matsumoto said, "Are you two on a date?"Hinamori blushed and shook her head "Uhm..N-No..."

Hinamori blushed and shook her head "Uhm..N-No..." Matsumoto let out a fake surprising gasp "WHAT!? YOU'RE NOT!? But, why not!? You two CLEARLY look like you're on a special romance date and shopping together!" Hinamori stood there with a hint of pink on her cheeks, she had no idea they looked like they were a couple. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya quietly in the corner of her eye "We're...Just childhood friends" she replied quietly.

"Ah that's such a pity! You two look so perfect for each other and who knows that might change, right Hir- I mean...Hiro-san!? Hahaha...!" Matsumoto asked with a nervous smiled almost giving away their identity. Hirako let out a nervous chuckle scratching his itchy fake beard "R-Right...Errr...Ran-chan! Hahahaha...!" Hinamori looking at the two awkwardly laughing at each other but, Hitsugaya stood there with his arms crossed looking at the two suspiciously.

"Please, have a seat!" Matsumoto said as Hirako placed two mats down in front of the table. Hinamori sat on one of the mats but, Hitsugaya stood there looking at the two fortune tellers. _'Shit...Is he already on to us!?'_ Hirako began to sweat nervously, he could already tell Hitsugaya was not buying it.

Hitsugaya felt a tug on the side his pants, he looked down and saw Hinamori smiled "Come on, Hitsugaya Taicho! Might be fun!" He saw her smiling and let out a sigh, soon he sat down on the mat next to her and watched. Matsumoto touched the crystal "Erm...OKAY! First, in order for this to work..."

"You two gotta hold hands!" Hirako said bluntly causing the two to blush.

"Okay, let's get out of here, Momo..." Hitsugaya already had enough as he was about to stand up, Hinamori leaned forward "...Would you be able to you read my past?"

The group fell into silence looking at the brown haired shinigami "Erm...Don't you want to know about your bright happy future ahead of you!?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was determined to know but knew why. She wanted to know about her past more than anything, he slowly sat back down "...Can you read her past?"

"Uhm...Let me talk to my partner!" Hirako said nervously.

Matsumoto and Hirako turned around whispering towards each other. "You've done and messed up, Rangiku! I knew this was a bad idea!" Hirako snapped as he whispered. "Crap, I was supposed to tell her about her FUTURE I didn't think she would ask about her PAST!" Matsumoto whispered back, she was supposed to tell them they were going to get married in the future and live happily ever after but, the plan changed "...Okay, hold on! We still can do this, remember I knew Momo since she was human too!"

Hirako looked over his shoulder making sure they weren't listening to their conversation and soon turned his attention to Matsumoto "Okay, guess we don't have a choice...You better make this work!"

They both turned back to the two shinigami "Sorry about that! We need to make sure...Uhm...The stars were aligned properly!" Matsumoto said waving her hands in the sky, Hitsugaya gave a stern look towards her "...There are no stars in the sky right now. It's still daylight."

"Ah...She meant the birds I mean- CLOUDS! Clouds, right Ran-chan!?" Hirako nudged his elbow to her side as Matsumoto quickly let out a nervous chuckle "HEHE RIGHT, I meant CLOUDS...Hehehe! And yes we can read your past but it may be a bit cloudy to see since this was such an unexpected request!" Hinamori smiled, she turned towards Hitsugaya who already had his hand out towards her.

Hinamori slowly reaches for his strong hand and held it.

Matsumoto smiled _'Oh gosh, they're so cute!'_ she reached for the crystal and placed both hands on the crystal as Hirako waved around burning sage in the air. "Hmm..." Matsumoto hummed and Hirako started to hum as well "I see a young school girl in two pigtails...And a shinigami."

 _'...What!?'_ Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he held her hand tightly.

Hinamori looked at her hand as she felt Hitsugaya holding her hand tightly. She couldn't see his eyes as they were hidden under his white bangs, Hinamori sat there listening as Matsumoto making weird humming sounds "HMMmmmMMm...And they seem very close! I can see them dancing together alone...It seems they've fallen in love with each other!"

Hinamori's eyes widen as she raised her other hand feeling her heart beating rapidly "...I fell in love with a death god?"

Before Matsumoto could answer, they heard someone yelling "THERE THEY ARE! GIVE ME BACK MY PAPERWEIGHT CRYSTAL!" he pointed towards them as Matsumoto and Hirako gasped in shock "CRAP!" The angry mob of store keepers rushed towards them, they were clearly pissed at the two. "HEY, that head scarf is from my shop! SHOPLIFTERS! THEIFS!" An angry store keeper yelled as Hirako and Matsumoto quickly got up and ran away "CRAP, RUN!"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood there quietly watching the fortune tellers run for their lives and the mob chased them. Hitsugaya sighed "...I knew something was suspicious about them." He turned his attention towards Hinamori who was in her own world thinking about that the fortune teller told her. The two still held hands as Hinamori still had her other hand on her chest "...Is that true?" she asked quietly.

Hinamori turned and looked at Hitsugaya "...Did I fall in love with a Death God?"

He stood there quietly, soon he looked away from her "I...I don't know." Hinamori's eyes widen as she stepped closer "But...You are my childhood friend. You should know something about him, right? I must have told you...! Or how he looked like?" He stood there looking in her brown chocolate eyes, he couldn't answer seeing her look straight at him and still didn't remember anything about him. Even when she was standing right in front of the death god she had fallen in love with when she was human.

"...No, I don't know him" Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice.

She felt so close to her answer why she woke up in tears and her blurry memories of someone. Hinamori remembered her first night in soul society and her first dream about Hitsugaya. She had felt such strong connection with him out of any shinigami she had met but, she knew he was hiding something from her. Hinamori lowered her head in disappointment knowing her memories were soon going to fade away until they're completely forgotten "I see...Okay."

Hitsugaya looked at her, it was killing him inside lying after another lie. He hated himself, he held her hand tightly "...Come on, let's get you back to your division or else you'll be late for your date tonight." Hinamori lifted her head up and let out short nod "Hai..." she let Hitsugaya lead the way as she looked down watching his shadow. She looked at his strong hands holding hers, she softens her eyes _'Who are you, Toshiro...Really?'_ she asked herself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, it's me again! Happy Friday, thank goodness today is Friday! Party time...NOT! LOL More like stay home away from the sun until Monday. Yes, my weekend schedules are pretty busy- Sleep, eat, be lazy...Repeat. What a life! Or it's me being a super lazy person...The only time I would ever go out if there is a new horror movie out OR going out to get a massage...Oh my, I don't remember when I got a massage. Think it was my birthday and I had this coupon for an hour massage...Best DAY EVER! Yes, I like turning to a pretzel and eating one at the same time. LOL Anyways, thank you for all your views/reviews and I hope you guys enjoy your weekend! Please stay safe and as always STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 13: Rotten Love**

They walked together, Hitsugaya held the object inside his robe. Hinamori noticed him holding his chest "...Does something hurt?" He removed his hand away from his chest, he saw the sun set slowly. It was almost time for her date, they walked together in silence as Hitsugaya dropped her off at her private division. Hinamori slide opens her door as Hitsugaya handed her the package, she smiled warmly towards him "Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho for the dress and going shopping with me..."

Hitsugaya nodded as he was about to leave he stopped and turned towards Hinamori "Momo..."

"Yes?" Hinamori replied quietly. Hitsugaya looked into her brown chocolate eyes, the orange sky made her skin radiant and had a warm glow almost as if he was dreaming. He slowly reached for the hair clip inside his robe and handed her the small package. He let out a deep sigh "This is for you."

Hinamori gently took the package from her hand and slowly unwrapped it. Her eyes widened seeing the beautiful turquoise hair clip "...You brought this for me?"

Hitsugaya took the hair clip and gently placed it on the side of her hair "It really suits you." Slowly, his fingers gently went through his brown hair all the way down to the ends "I really hope you have fun tonight...Good bye." Hinamori stood there watching him slowly turn around and leave, she watched him walking away from her division until he was gone.

Hinamori went back into her room and leaned against her door. She took a moment as the room started to darken and the sun was setting "I better get ready..." She lit a candle in her room and slowly began to change out of her uniform into the new kimono.

She walked in front of the mirror looking at her dress making sure everything was in place. She turned around in a circle and smiled, she looked at the hair clip which was on the side and matching her dress. Slowly, she reached for the hair clip and slightly touched it. She couldn't help but blush, she really loved the hair clip her gave to her.

It was almost time for her date as she left her room and headed to the famous cafe alone. In arrival, a waiter stood by the side of the cafe checking a list of souls who made reservations. He lifted her head and saw Hinamori "Good evening, are you waiting to be seated or joining someone?"

"Erm..." Hinamori looked around just in case the brown haired man was here but, she didn't see him. She looked at the time, she was a bit early and the cafe was packed "Sorry, I didn't make a reservation or anything..." The waiter looked at her and soon smiled "I'm assuming you are here to meet someone? Maybe he made a reservation already, what is his name?" he looked back at his list waiting for her to call out a name.

Hinamori stood there quietly as she held her hands tightly "I...I don't know."

The waiter raised an eyebrow "Oh...Hmm..." he looked at the list for a party of two but it would be impossible to find a party of two during this time. Mostly everyone who comes to the cafe was on a date. The waiter looked at her to apologize and dismiss her but, he saw she was wearing a beautiful kimono and have a hair piece just to match the set. Whatever the date was, it was important.

The waiter looked back at his list and closed it "We are in luck! We do have a spot for tonight for two, please come this way."

The waiter held the door open for her as Hinamori entered the cafe for the first time. Her eyes widened, she thought she was waiting in a dreamworld. The tables were covered in a silk sheeting with silverware on top. The center of the cafe was a beautiful tree with small tea light candles hanging from the branches creating a warm glow to the atmosphere.

The waiter chuckled seeing Hinamori stunned clearly it was her first time inside the cafe. He prepared a small table for her and showed her a table by the large window as she carefully sat down. The waiter handed her a menu as Hinamori smiled looking at the menu carefully and seeing all sorts of desserts and drinks "Wow..." Hinamori said to herself as she looked down the menu list.

Without anyone knowing, inside a tree nearby two turquoise eyes watch her as he leaned his back on the tree's bark. He had one knee up perching his elbow and his leg dangling down. His palm was pressed against the side of his neck watching Hinamori. Hitsugaya did not leave, he simply waited in the tree until she arrived. He wanted to make sure she had a great time and nothing went wrong.

Especially if Kira tried anything funny...And he means ANYTHING.

Hinamori sat there quietly with a smile, she looked at the time it had already past 30 minutes. _'Maybe he's running a little late...'_ she continued to wait patiently, examining the silverware that was on the table. A waiter stopped by her table "I see that your second member still hasn't arrived yet. Would you like to order a drink while waiting?"

"Oh! Erm, I guess I can..." she quickly picked up the menu and looking through the drink section "I can have a sweet peach tea?" The waiter nodded with a smile as he took out a small notepad and a pen from his black apron to write down her order "Of course and would you like that cold or hot?"

"Hot, please thank you!" Hinamori replied as the waiter nodded "Perfect, I will be right back with your drink and some water as well" The waiter left to make her drink as Hinamori sat there looking out the window nervously for her date to come.

Soon after, the waiter returned with a cup of hot peach tea and a glass of ice water "Please be careful, it's very hot." Hinamori watched him carefully set it in front of her, Hinamori thanked him as the waiter left her to enjoy her drink. Hitsugaya watched her take a careful tiny sip and smiled from the sweetness causing him to smile too. He let out a sigh, there was no sign of Kira anywhere _'Where the hell is he...?'_

An hour passed, Hinamori sat there with the almost empty cup of peach tea but still waiting patiently with a smile. She looked outside expecting the brown haired man to come and wave at her through the window with an excuse why he was so late but, she didn't see him. She watched Shinigamis passing by, the waiter returned "I'm guessing someone is running a little late?"

Hinamori nodded with a small chuckle "He probably lost track of time, he should be here shortly!"

The waiter knew she had been sitting alone in the cafe for an hour and had been very patiently waiting, he smiled as he took the cup "Please let me refill this for you as service."

"Oh! That's really nice of you but, that's fine you don't have to!" Hinamori said but the waiter shook his head "It's okay, I'm sure whoever you are waiting for is worth the wait." Hinamori watched the waiter take her cup away as she sighs "...He should be here soon right?" Hinamori said to herself as she looked out the window, she smiled slowly faded as another hour slowly passed.

She watched other couples holding hands pass by her outside the window, Hinamori looked around the cafe and noticed everyone was either on a date or were with friends. She was the only one sitting at a table alone. Soon, the tables around her were slowly becoming empty as everyone was starting to call it a night and head back to their private quarters.

Hitsugaya sat in the tree with his arms crossed leaning against the tree, he wrinkled his forehead watching Hinamori still waiting...

His heart ached slowly watching her and haven't moved from that seat the entire night "...Momo, why are you still waiting?" he said under his breath soon, his eyes widen hearing himself realizing Hinamori waiting was exactly how she waited for him to return to the human world. Hitsugaya's eyes slowly filled with frustration _'...No, not again.'_ He wasn't going to make her wait any longer as he slowly got off the tree.

Hinamori stared out the window with tired eyes. Soon, someone approached her table as Hinamori's eyes opened. "Ah!" She quickly turned her head with a bright smile and her heart beating rapidly thinking it was the brown haired man but her smile soon faded seeing it wasn't him. Hinamori's smiled slowly disappeared into confusion see Hitsugaya inside the cafe "...Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Momo...How long have you been here?" He said quietly asked looking at the brown haired girl even though he had been watching her the entire night waiting for Kira. Hinamori tried her best to smile "...Not long!" she replied happily but her smile was completely fake.

Hitsugaya's forehead wrinkled hearing her lie to him when he knew everything _'Why...'_ he gripped his hands into a fist "Come on, let's go home." He was about to leave but, she did not move or get up from her seat. Hitsugaya looked at her "...Momo?" Hinamori shook her head looking out the window "No...He said he would come."

"It's already 10 pm," Hitsugaya said, he had already noticed no one else in the cafe anymore "The cafe is closing in 30 minutes."

Hinamori shook her head again "He'll be here soon..." her stubbornness was making Hitsugaya aggravated as he looked at her knowing she was not going to leave until the cafe closed. He couldn't understand why she would do this to herself, Hitsugaya looked at her "Momo, he isn't coming...If he had he would have already been here" he said sternly.

"He might have been just late or caught in doing something...!" Hinamori refused, he paused for a moment as he gave a stern look at her "Look Momo, he isn't coming within 30 minutes...He had all night to come to the cafe but he didn't. You're going to wait until the cafe closes!?" Hitsugaya snapped. Hinamori shut her eyes tightly refusing to know the truth and shook her head "He said he'll be here-!"

 **"WHEN!?"** Hitsugaya's voice roared cutting off Hinamori "When is he coming!? Seriously, Momo enough! It's been hours and he still hasn't shown up, if he was late or busy he would have sent a hell butterfly! Don't be so naive-!" His words trailed off as he saw Hinamori stand up and her eyes hidden under her brown hair bangs. Soon, she swiftly raised her hand...

 **-SLAP!-**

He felt a sting on the side of his cheek as he stood there with his face turned to the side. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya with slightly watery eyes "What does it matter to you?...Why couldn't you just let me wait for him!?" She quickly walked out of the cafe. Hitsugaya had a light pink mark on the side of his cheek. He saw that hit coming and could've easily moved or dodged it...But, he didn't. He felt he had deserved that from a long time ago.

All he wanted was her to be happy but, in the end, he was selfish. He wasn't selfish because he didn't want her to wait for someone else but the fact he didn't want to lose her...She belonged to him. A part of him died seeing he made her cry...He didn't deserve her.

Hitsugaya saw someone holding a cold towel towards him, he saw the waiter who was taking care of Hinamori "Here Hitsugaya Taicho."

The captain shook his head "I'm alright, let me pay for the bill." The waiter shook his head and refused "It's okay, it's just a hot peach tea. I'm sure it's been a rough night for you...I really wonder who is the guy is to make her wait the entire night like that. Especially her first time here. Oh, that reminds me...I know this is probably a bad timing but..." The waiter soon brought out a stack of bills and have a nervous smile on his face "Matsumoto fukutaicho's bills are still unpaid for."

Hitsugaya looked at the receipts and took them "I'll take care of these...And thank you for taking care of Hinamori." The waiter bowed "Thank you Hitsugaya Taicho, I hope we'll see her again..." Hitsugaya nodded and took his leave out of the empty cafe alone.

* * *

The next morning, the white haired captain crossed his arms with a deadly aura around him. He knew he should have frozen the blond haired shingami coming out from Hinamori's room that day. He had the chance but, didn't take it because he had only thought they were just friends because they were both vice-captains. Clenching his fist, Hitsugaya was instantly regretting it...

He was heading towards the 3rd division as shinigamis stepped aside making a way for the captain who was out for blood.

Kira walked alone sighing deeply, heartbroken and gloomy. Dragging his feet, he continued to sigh thinking about the rejection he received from Hinamori. "My day can't get worse, could it?" Right when he finished his sentence, a white-haired captain appeared right before him with raging eyes catching him off guard. "H-Hitsugaya Taicho-!" Kira's words were instantly cut off as he felt a great force pinned him against the wall. The captain's forearm was pressed against his collarbone...

"She waited for you at the cafe for HOURS!" Hitsugaya's voice roared "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?"

"W-What!? Cafe? I don't know what you're talking-" Kira's throat was being pushed upward causing him to lose his voice. "You better start remembering, Kira...or else, I'm going to snap your neck with your collarbone" Hitsugaya threaten, Kira looked at the captain in fear but confused why the young captain was attacking him.

"She even went shopping for a new kimono dress to impress you..." His voice lowered but was filled with anger "Someone she doesn't even know!" He remembered her trying out dresses and smiling with excitement for the date night. He didn't care if she was dressing up for someone else, she was happy in his eyes but watching her sit in the cafe alone waiting made him realize how she felt when she was waiting for him to return to the human world to her. But, he didn't return to her...He was on a mission protecting someone else when he should have been there for her.

"How could you.." He pushed against Kira's collar harder with his teeth clenching in anger "...HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY MOMO!?"

Kira's eyes widened realizing the captain's feelings for the brown haired girl. "H-Hitsugaya Taicho, you got this all wrong!" He gasped trying to breathe "I-I saw her yesterday at the archives to get an answer from her...S-She rejected me...!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he snared "THEN, WHO WAS SHE WAITING FOR YESTERDAY!?"

"I don't know...!" Kira said trying breath and was on the brink of passing out "It... It wasn't ME!"

Hitsugaya soon released him as Kira fell on his knees gasping for air and holding his chest "I-I swear...I would never do anything to hurt Hinamori-kun!" Hitsugaya stood there looking at the vice-captain who leaned against the wall. Still, out of breath, he wiped off his sweat "...When she rejected me, I didn't even know she was going to the cafe with someone else..."

"Do you know who he is or did she talk about someone else?" Hitsugaya asks looking for his next victim. Kira thought about it for a moment and coughed "...She was with someone at the archives but I never got to ask who it was."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** WHOA, guess who is alive? ME, yes I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I hope everyone had a great new year and other Holidays I've missed LOL! It had been chaotic and super busy with life, you know how it is- Life is right around the corner with a baseball bat ready to hit you. Or a wooden plank with a couple of nails sticking out of it LOL Oh man it's been so long and missed all of you guys! Now, I know you've all been waiting patiently and thank you guys for being the best, seriously. Since its a new year, fresh start! Everyone deserves a fresh clean start :) You'll be extremely grateful that some things didn't work out the way you once wanted them to! So as always, STAY AWESOMEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

Koori Mizuki Yuki, DeadmanWonderlandLover, yayforhitsuhina, HibarixZhen, Code seeker, bfrancesss, Yoko89, alnikki99, HanHouki, shirohara, bibiaery, MissScarlet96, SapphireNova24 & bleachfan102

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 14: Reunion**

Sounds of birds were heard under the covers as the brown haired girl slowly opened eyes. She couldn't see anything under the shroud but she knew it was morning and laid in the futons without any intention of getting out of bed or preparing for the day. She continued to lay in the futons, she could feel her eyes swollen from her crying for days and her heart aching sharp pains.

She closed her eyes and could feel her eyes becoming watery, after all the tears she shredded she had thought her eyes would have dried out but, they continued to cry. She felt soft thumps of footsteps approaching her room soon there were was a soft knock on the door.

 **-Knock, Knock…-**

She continued to lay in the futons knowing who it was but didn't bother to reply. There was another knock "Momo?" she heard her captain calling out to her but, again she did not a response to him or move.

After a moment, he kissed his teeth "Tsk, I'm coming in."

She heard the door quietly slid open as her captain entered, he stood inside the semi-dark room and saw the girl still in bed under the covers who didn't seem to care that he had entered her room. He let out a quiet sigh and walked passed her to open the windows letting in the fresh morning air and some light.

The darkened room brightens as she moved slightly away and hiding under the covers from the light.

"It's a beautiful morning, are you sure you don't want to get up today either?" the blond bob-haired captain asked, he looked over his shoulder to see if he'll receive a responsive from his vice-captain.

He didn't receive a response or a movement.

It had been an entire week since her date night. He heard from Matsumoto what happened that night and the mysterious shinigami who stood her up but, it wasn't Kira. They had no idea there was someone else.

The 10th division captain has been quite busy looking for who the mysterious man was. Hirako remembered his squad had fear struck into them when he visited the 5th division district…

 _"Okay squad,_ _unfortunately, your vice-captain is sick today so let's get rollcall going," Hirako said as he stood in front of his squad. The squad stood in their position as the awaited for their name to be called out but suddenly the squad felt a heavy force upon their shoulders._

 _The force was so great that some fell_ to _their knees…_

 _They saw the_ white-haired _captain standing on top of a large boulder looking down at the 5th division squad. Hirako looked at the young captain "W-What the hell, Toshiro!?" He has seen him angry or pissed off before but this was completely different._

 _His aura around him spelled out death._

 _"…You all have 5 minutes to tell me exactly what I want to know" Hitsugaya said in a low yet threatening voice, soon the temperature around them started to drop. It was so cold, the squad began to see their own breath in the air._

 _"H-Hitsugaya Taicho, what are you talking about-!" one squad member asked but before he could speak again, Hitsugaya shot a cold glare towards him. Hitsugaya stood there quietly "…Let's give this another try."_

 _Suddenly, the squads' feet froze to the floor but Hirako leaped out before his feet were trapped in ice "Stop this, Toshiro! What the hell you think you're doing!?" Hirako landed on a large boulder nearby the young captain._

 _Hitsugaya stood there with his eyes hidden under his white bangs, he_ clenched _his fist tightly "Who is the one who made Hinamori wait the entire night alone in the café…?" Hirako's eyes widen in shock "…Wasn't Kira the one who was supposed to meet her last night!?"_

 _There was no answer from Hitsugaya._

 _"Look, I don't know what the hell happened but I know my squad had nothing to do with it so stop this shit!" Hirako yelled as Hitsugaya looked at the squad. Soon, the temperature returned back to normal and the squad was free to move as the ice began to break away._

 _Hirako turned his attention to the raging captain but, Hitsugaya was already gone. "What the hell happened…?" Hirako said to himself._

Hirako sighed as he looked at his vice-captain clearly she was heartbroken and depressed about her date night. He felt like a helpless captain who didn't know what to do to help his vice-captain.

There was no sign of the mysterious shinigami or even visiting her. Not even a hell butterfly message.

Hirako turned his attention towards his vice-captain "Whatever, if you want to stay in the room and sulk about this…go ahead, just remember you still got paperwork to finish and I'm not going to finish them for you!" Again, Hinamori laid there unresponsive to her captain.

He took a final look at her and sighed before leaving the room and closed the door quietly.

Hirako walked down the halls and looked over the balcony. He saw the white-haired captain with his arms crossed looking up at him. Hirako made his way down the stairs and walked towards Hitsugaya with a raised eyebrow "You know…I was expecting the guy to show up, not you."

"Still hasn't shown up?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hirako let out a scoff "If he did, I wouldn't be here would I? I'll probably be out there making him suffer… And trust me, I have a full schedule waiting for him." Hitsugaya looked up where Hinamori's room is.

Hirako sighed "Yeah…Heartbreaks are not fun."

He passed by the young captain and gave a pat on his shoulder "Give it time, she'll be fine." Hirako left to tend back to his squad as Hitsugaya still stood there looking at Hinamori's door. He wanted to be there for her but, it wasn't him she wanted.

 _"What does it matter to you?...Why couldn't you just let me wait for him!?"_

Hitsugaya felt his chest tighten, the words rang in his mind deeply almost as if it was a knife slowly piercing his chest. He wasn't going to give up, he was going to find whoever did this to her and soon shunpo heading towards to archives.

On arrival, Hitsugaya walked slowly towards the entrance and opened it. Inside was extremely busy as shinigamis who worked inside the archives were organizing books left and right. It seemed no one slept for days…

Hitsugaya approached the front desk as a skinny shinigami who had his eyes glued to a book "I'm looking for someone…" The shinigami let out a chuckle "That's funny…Most shinigamis would be looking for information rather than someone…Hehehe-" His words trailed off as he saw it was the 10th division captain standing in front of him.

"H-Hitsugaya Taicho!" the shinigami quickly closed the book and had his full attention towards him "Oh my god, My apologies! W-What can I help you with?!" he shuddered while sweating nervously.

"I know Hinamori-fukutaicho has been here for a couple of days with someone…I need to know who" Hitsugaya asked but, the shinigami tiled his head with his eyebrow raised in confusion "…Hinamori fukutaicho? The 5th division vice-captain?"

Hitsugaya nodded "Yes, she has been here almost everyday…"

The shinigami looked at the captain strangely "I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho….But, I have not seen her around here." Hitsugaya eyes widen "What do you mean…Even her captain said she was here almost every day."

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho…I honestly have not seen her here" The shinigami raised his hand showing the captain the archives "As you can see…We are extremely busy here and it would be impossible to come here to study with all the ruckus that has been going on here."

Hitsugaya did notice every soul inside the building was rushing and organizing books and it was extremely noisy for anyone to study.

"Oi! Has anyone seen the 5th division vice-captain here!?" The skinny shinigami yelled out as his voice echoed the building. The other shinigamis shook their heads "No, just us here!" a shinigami replied back.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone coming in!" Another called out busily soon, he chuckled as he stacked the books up "Hitsugaya Taicho, you seem to be the first I've seen come inside this building from the outside for MONTHS!"

"I see…Thank you for your time" He turned around to leave the archives. Hitsugaya walked towards the back seeing a small pond and a tree. He stood under the tree and couldn't understand "what was going on if she wasn't here where in the world was she…?"

* * *

Inside the 5th division vice-captain's room, she sat under the opened window and her back leaning against the wall. Her eyes dazed as she slowly raised her head up and held her hand out. The soft sunlight touched the tips of her fingers and felt the warmth.

Hinamori let out a sigh and withdrew her hand back away from the sunlight.

She looked at the turquoise kimono dress hanging in her closet, the color reminded of someone as her eyes slowly filled with tears. She brought her face towards her knees and her arms wrapped around her knees.

She couldn't forget what she did to him and clenched her hand she had striked him with.

There was no way she could face him after what she did or forgive herself for what she had done. Hinamori began to cry as she heard a soft knock on her door. She sniffled as she still hid her face away in her knees "Taicho…I want to be alone, please…"

The door slowly slid open quietly as Hinamori heard someone enter the room but still had her face hidden. She felt a warm touch on her head and felt someone's hand rest on there.

"…Hinamori" A deep yet soothing voice called out, her eyes opened widely recognizing the voice.

She lifted her head up and saw a brown-haired man with glasses look at her with a soft smile. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she began to cry. The man wrapped his large arms around her and gave her soft comfort pats on her head "I'm sorry, Hinamori."

She shook her head "…I-It's okay! I know you were probably busy…!"

"Thank you for being so understanding…" As he held her, he let out a small smile "…I heard, Hitsugaya Taicho was there." Hinamori's eyes widen remembering him and what she did. She couldn't understand what had come over her…all she wanted was to wait for him but, something ignited inside her.

She felt guilty to the point she couldn't face him. He went shopping with her and bought her a dress and even a hair clip. Hinamori could feel her eyes getting watery as her vision began to become blurry "I'm sorry…" she slowly pulled away from the man.

She looked away to hide her sadden eyes "I wish to be alone…"

The man sat there looking at the brown-haired girl "Weren't you waiting for me?" Truthfully, she wasn't waiting for him, she was waiting for no one. She shook her head quietly, the man reached out to hold her arm but she moved away.

"Please, I wish to be alone," Hinamori said again.

She looked at the man, he looked down at her with narrowed eyes "You're never alone…Hinamori. I won't let you." Suddenly, he grabbed her arm tightly as the world around her began to consume in darkness.

She was no longer inside her private quarters, the room was cold and filled with dread. Hinamori turned around as her eyes widen in terror. She saw someone bound in black colored bonds head to toe expect small parts of his face.

Hinamori gasped with her mouth covering her mouth, it was the brown-haired man but there was something different about him. She stepped back but bump into someone, quickly she turned around and saw the brown-haired man. There was two of them in the same room…He stood there with a cold smile, Hinamori never felt so scared in her life that her body started to tremble.

"What-Where am I?" Hinamori asked in a quiet voice "Who are you!?"

He stood there looking at the bonded man "You don't remember…I'm hurt Hinamori-kun, you've always been here… _Always here with me_ " his voice began becoming distorted and suddenly, the man's body began to creak and soon, shattered into pieces like a broken mirror.

Hinamori stepped back watching the pieces fall and disappear, all she could do was cover her mouth from screaming. She heard something move behind her as she turned to see the man in black bonds slightly move. He opened his eyes and looked at Hinamori as he drew his first breath "…My Hinamori."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:** Hey hey, everyone! Whew, I thought I would be able to update next week on how my chaotic my schedules are at the moment but you guys waited LONG ENOUGH! Thank you guys for your concern, I know its been awhile and you guys are the best! Almost broke my computer while writing this, there was a spider on the wall and it was HUGE. Of course, you can't just go up there and kill the spider. NOPE. You gotta wrap your hand in toilet paper and squish it with all your muscles! And flush that monster! But you know the scary part is? When you think you got the spider and you look in the tissue, there's nothing. That's when you start to panic cause you know that spider is coming for you and you won't even KNOW! Honestly, I still can't find the spider...So, if I die- I blame the spider. LOL anyways enough crazy spider talk! I know it's looking at me and going to pop up the least expected. I hope you guys have a great weekend and be safe! As always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **gamma2015:** ROFL, merry late Christmas & new year! Nothing serious or anything, it's just been CRAZY busy and didn't get a chance to even work on any stories or updates! But, things are starting to calm down a bit so you should be seeing updates from time to time now :) Thank you for your concern and I hope you're staying AWESOME!

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Two Hitsugayas & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 15: Trust**

Gloomy clouds approached from afar as the grey clouds began to block out the sun. The 10th division stood alone in the backyard of the archives building staring down at the pond of his own reflection. Questions ran through his mind yet he couldn't find answers for them. His forehead creased in frustration, he didn't have a choice but to ask her directly.

But, there was a hesitation.

Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh looking at himself through the pond's reflection _'You aren't the one she is looking for…She doesn't_ _even remember who you are…'_ he said to himself and looked away. He saw a large tree nearby the pond, his eyes soften imagining her sit by the tree and reading quietly.

He could imagine her smiling warmly with a book in her hands. Probably would laugh brightly if it was a funny story like the time she was watching a movie that one night in the human world...When she was Human. He couldn't forget that moment or sound of her laughter, it was complete bliss.

 _'Momo…'_ He couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Taicho" a voice called out, Hitsugaya snapped back into realty knowing who called out his name. "Any updates, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked as he looked over his shoulder to see his busty vice-captain. Matsumoto shook her head "I've asked Unohana Taicho and the entire Kido healing class, even asked the women's association to ask around but no one knows who this mysterious Shinigami." Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead, nothing made sense and every location they search ended up to another dead end.

Matsumoto looked around "Any luck here? I can't believe not a single shinigami knows who this guy is...Almost as if he doesn't exist-"

Suddenly, Hitsugaya threw his fist against the tree causing a couple of leaves to fall to the ground. Matsumoto's eyes widen in shock. Hitsugaya lowered his head as his fist clenched tightly "He has to be somewhere! ...And the village or the tea shops…Think Matsumoto, anywhere she would have been with him?! ANYONE THAT SEEN HER!"

Matsumoto stood there quietly as she looked at the archives building soon, turned her attention back to her frustrated captain "…Taicho, what happened inside the archives and why do you make it sound like she is missing?"

Hitsugaya slowly removed his fist from the tree "…Because no one has seen her here."

"W-What?!" Matsumoto said in shock "But, Kira saw her here and even Hirako Taicho said she's always here during her free time." There was no response from the young captain as he stood there quietly.

"What's going on here, Taicho? If she wasn't here...Where was she?" Matsumoto's voice lowered, suddenly there was a high spiritual energy released from the distance. "Taicho, that-that came from the 5th division private quarters!" They quickly shunpo on rooftops and headed towards the 5th division.

On arrival, they saw the 5th division squad hurrying around as if they were searching for someone…

"What is going on here!?" Hitsugaya commanded as one group stopped in their tracks still afraid of the captain after what happened "H-Hitsugaya Taicho, it's Hinamori-fukutaicho…She is missing!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened, without hesitation he shunpo with Matsumoto to head to the 5th division private quarters.

"Taicho, that spiritual energy…Was it Momo-chan's?" Matsumoto said as she followed her captain. Hitsugaya didn't answer, he couldn't answer his vice-captain's question because he didn't know whose it was but it was different from Hinamori's spiritual energy.

They arrived in the 5th division private quarters and saw Hinamori's door wide open. They looked inside and saw Hirako looking in the Hinamori's closet "Damn it, where are you Momo!?" As soon as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stepped inside, they could feel Hinamori's spiritual energy.

"…That's impossible" Hitsugaya said, he looked around the room. There was no sign of Hinamori but her spiritual energy was here as if she was inside the room. Hirako turned around and saw the two standing inside the room "Have you seen her!?"

"We just arrived, what's going on? Where is she?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hirako wrinkled his forehead "Does it look like I have a CLUE on what the hell is happening!? Help me find her!" Clearly, he was in a panic with his vice-captain missing "Dammit! I swear…She was here this morning! It's not just me, right? You can feel her energy in this room too, right!?"

Matsumoto nodded "We can sense it too…" But there was no sign of the brown haired girl inside the room. Soon, Hinamori's spiritual energy disappeared almost as if she just passed by them. Hirako stopped shuffling inside Hinamori's closet "…What the hell?"

Soon, a 5th division squad member rushed down the hall and arrived in front of Hinamori's room "TAICHO! We found Hinamori-Fukutaicho!" They followed the squad member to the backyard of the private quarters and saw the brown-haired girl wearing a light pink yukata and leaning against the tree on the grassy floor.

Hitsugaya quickly took off his Haori and wrapped it around Hinamori. Hirako looked at his squad "You idiots, you didn't bother to check the backyard first!?" The squad stood up straight "T-Taicho…I swear she wasn't here when we did! She just appeared in the backyard!"

"Oh, so she just appeared in thin air or something-!?" Hirako's voice trailed off as Hitsugaya carried Hinamori and passed Hirako and the squad quietly to take her private quarters. Hirako scratched the back of his head in confusion "How the hell did her spiritual energy jump here from her room...?" Matsumoto shook her head "I don't know...Hirako Taicho, Momo-chan hasn't been at the archives."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hirako arched an eyebrow "She's always there after she's done with the paperwork!" Matsumoto shook her head "Taicho went there and the staff members at the archives said no one has seen her."

* * *

Her breath quicken as her mind was telling her to run but her legs wouldn't move. Her hands still covering her mouth to prevent her from making a sound, tears began to flow down her cheeks. The bonded man let out a small smile "don't cry Hinamori-kun…It doesn't suit someone like you."

"I'm sorry if I frightened you but, I do not mean any harm…" he said kindly and softly.

Hinamori could feel her hands shaken and tried to pull herself together "…Who are you?" The bonded man looked at the brown haired girl, he calmly closed his eyes "I knew you wouldn't remember me unless you saw the 'real' me…I hoped it would have helped you recognize me but, I've only frightened you."

"I'm sorry…Hinamori-kun" he said.

He showed kindness towards her causing her to calm down a bit. Hinamori lowered her hands away from her mouth "What happened to you…?" she asked, he was completely bond in black bands and was hanging from each side of the walls. The man opened his eyes and looked into her brown eyes "Punished for trying to save a human."

Hinamori's eyes widened "A human…?"

He nodded "Yes, we use to read together and she was precious to me." Suddenly, she felt a flashback inside her mind. She remembered a book she tried to reach but couldn't then a tall man reached for the book and handed to her.

Hinamori stepped back as she held the side of her head "…Y-You…We read books before, this isn't the first time I've met you…" She knew it wasn't Deja Vu, she had met him before…In her past life "That human...It was me?"

The man moved a little but the bonds tightened around his body as he left out a sharp inhale "I'm glad you have not completely forgotten about me… I've been trying to reach out to you with my spiritual energy I have left inside me. "

"At the archives, this whole time…was an illusion you've created?" Hinamori asked.

The man looked at her with a small smile "it was the only way for me to reach out to you and help you remember. But as you can see…These bonds are containing me from using my full spiritual energy or from escaping this…Prison." His eyes soften "...I just had to see you again, Hinamori after what happened. I had to see if you were here."

Hinamori took a step back "What do you mean...I'm here because of-"

"Hinamori-kun...There is something I must tell you so please listen carefully" his voice softens as he cuts her off "everything they've told you about your past and what happened...Is a lie. Don't trust them, don't trust any of them...Especially the 10th division captain."

Her eyes widen, taken back what he said she looked at him with confusion "I-I don't understand…What-"

"There is not enough time…" he cut her off, soon he began to create an illusion of himself "They're looking for you...Hinamori, do not trust the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro...He is the reason why you are here in this world." Hinamori's eyes widen as the name rang in her mind, she felt her whole world shake. The man's body began to fade, she reached out "W-Wait, what do you mean!? WAIT!"

"We'll meet again soon...My Hinamori" He looked at her for the final time before completely disappearing. "Do not trust him..." His voice echoed soon, there was nothing but silence as the room began to darken.

 _'…Do not trust…Hitsugaya-kun?'_

Hinamori slowly opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of her room, she was back in her room and saw it was already nighttime. There was a candle lit on top of her small desk, she brought her hand towards her head _'...A dream? No...It felt too real, what was that?'_

"You're awake" a voice said inside the dark room.

Hinamori's eyes widen, she slowly removed her hand away and saw two turquoise eyes looking down at her with his arms crossed and sitting by the side of the futon. She looked at him in shock, she couldn't move…

 _"Do not trust the 10th division captain…He is the reason why you are here in this world."_

Hitsugaya looked Hinamori, he didn't see the kind brown eyes looking at him but saw great fear in her eyes. "…Momo, what's wrong?" He reached towards her to touch the side of her face but, Hinamori moved slightly away to avoid being touched by him.

Shocked at her reaction towards him, Hitsugaya stopped and slowly withdrew his hand back.

"I…I'm sorry, I just…Tired" Hinamori said quietly, she turned her head away to avoid looking at him and closed her eyes tightly. Hitsugaya continued to sit there quietly looking at the brown-haired girl "I see…I guess I'll take my leave, are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

There was a moment of silence before she finally spoke "…Yeah, I just need some rest. Thank you."

She heard him slowly get up and make his way towards the door but stopped. "Before I leave…Where were you this afternoon?" Hitsugaya asked with his back turned facing the door. Hinamori's eyes snapped open, too afraid to make a sound or a movement _'...This afternoon? It wasn't a dream?'_ she could feel her heart pounding.

She gripped onto her blanket, she could feel her hands sweating and looking in the corner of her eye to see the young captain standing by the door. She looked at the symbol on his Hoari.

"You disappeared, do you know that?" He said, "Your squad and captain were looking for you but, found you out in the backyard of the building unconscious…" The room was in complete silence, the candle flickered as Hitsugaya clinched his fist tightly "I'm not leaving until you've answered me, Momo."

Hinamori shut her eyes tightly; the tension between them was heavy "I-I…I just wanted some fresh air."

"So you've decided to walk outside in your yukata to the backyard?" Hitsugaya asked she was clearly being negotiated. She inhaled deeply and tried to stay calm as possible "…Hai, I felt a little lightheaded and might have fallen unconscious. I was feeling under the weather and shouldn't have gone outside, I'm sorry."

Hitsugaya stood in front of the door quietly, he closed his eyes in disappointment knowing there is no point in asking her any more questions. Every word she said was a lie and he knew this. Without a word, he slid the door opened and left the room with the door closed behind him.

Hinamori turned her head and looked around to make sure he had left the room. Letting out a relieved sigh, she released her grip on the blanket and looked at her red hand. She had gripped the blanket as if her life depended on it and placed it over her head. She could feel the heat from her palm and closed her eyes. All she could think about was the brown-haired man in bonds, what could be the reason he was in there? Was saving a human against the law for shinigamis? Hinamori had so many questions she wanted to ask him. Soon, Hinamori's eyes snapped open and slowly covered her mouth "it couldn't be..." her voice trembled "Is that man...Aizen?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** HUH? Another update? Didn't you already update yesterday!? PSH, YESH I DID. Seriously, I had this story on delay long enough so, it's only reasonable to keep up with the missing updates I've missed for months! Besides...It's FRIDAY, gotta love Friday and its starting to rain here. I know some places are snowing or its just freezing cold so, be sure to wrap yourself like a burrito and make a cup of hot tea or coffee or hot chocolate YUM! Okay, just a heads up...This chapter might be a little tiny "hot" but I kept it under the radar because of the strict rules about having it too "hot" I almost forgot while I was writing this up, I was like "Ooooh crap! BACKSPACE BACKSPACE BACKSPACEEEEE!" LOL, sorry guys- I know some of you guys like lemons but I don't want to get the ban hammer when I just came back, that would SUCK! ROFL anyways, I hope you guys have a great weekend and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "Always"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 16: Distance**

Neatly stacking the papers on the side, she gave herself a quick scratch before she got up from her desk and placed the stack of papers on his desk "Taicho, these are completed! All they need now is your signatures." The blond bob captain removed the phone away from his desk and took a look at the paperwork "Meh, when are these due by?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" the brown-haired vice-captain said with a small smile.

Hirako looked back at his phone "Tomorrow it is." Hinamori let out a wry chuckle, she knew her captain was going to do them tomorrow and procrastinate. She turned back to her desk, she reached for her teacup and took a sip quietly.

Hinamori looked inside her teacup "…Taicho, can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh sure, what is it?" Hirako lazily replied as he continued to play games on his phone. "Hmm…This might be an odd yet strange question" Hinamori said but, Hirako continued to play his game "Well? Hurry up and spill it! I don't have all day, ya know!?"

She took a deep breath "…Do you know how Aizen looks like?"

Taken back by the question, Hirako stopped pressing keys on his phone and looked at the screen "And who wants to know?" Hinamori sat there quietly, the room was quiet with only the sound of the clock on the wall ticking.

Hirako closed his phone and placed it down quietly "Momo…Why the sudden interest?" She continued to look inside her teacup and her fingers fiddling around the side of the cup "I'm just curious how he looks like…That's all." Secretly, she has been trying to find a photo or even a drawing of the man but it has been removed or erased from existence.

There was no trace of the man named Aizen Sosuke.

"You know, you can tell me…You can trust me" Hirako said, Hinamori stopped fiddling her fingers around the cup. The word "Trust" should sound safe but it sounded like a warning in her ears. She looked up and smiled "I know Taicho…"

The blond bob captain took a look at his vice-captain and leaned back in his chair "Aizen, Huh…It's been awhile I've heard his damn name" Hirako hissed "Honestly, he was someone who had a mask over his face hiding from everyone. A complete illusion...He was my vice-captain long time ago…"

Hinamori's eyes widen "…Really?"

"Yeah, even when he was my vice-captain…I didn't know shit about him. Always thought he was a nerdy guy with his nose in the books all the time" Hirako placed his arms behind his head, Hinamori stood there quietly listening _'Books...It must be him.'_

"Never thought he turned out the way he did…You are not the only one who has been damaged by him" Hirako continued.

"But curses always can turn into your own power" he looked over to Hinamori with a grin "Am I right, Momo?" Hinamori placed a hand on her chest "…The hogyoku." Hirako nodded "…Without that power inside you, you wouldn't be here…Not anytime soon at least, takes years for a human to reborn here."

"Taicho…What happened to me?" Hinamori asked quietly, the room fell into silence "…How did I die?"

Hirako arched his eyebrow towards his vice-captain "I thought you already knew, Aizen needed a pure high-spiritual human soul to complete the hogyoku. Momo, what is this about why the sudden past-life questions?" Hinamori shook her head "O-Oh It's nothing, I just forgot…Taicho, you were saying about Aizen how does he look like?"

"Why do you want to know how Aizen looks like?" a voice said from behind.

By the door, the 10th division captain leaned against the side of the door with his arms crossed. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori directly with suspicion. Hinamori quickly took a deep breath to calm herself down from the sudden visit "H-Hello Hitsugaya Taicho…" she smiled but Hitsugaya continued to look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yo Toshiro, how about knockin' next time yeah?" Hirako said but Hitsugaya didn't care, his focus was on the brown haired girl inside the office. "Don't make me repeat myself, Hinamori…Why are you talking about Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked coldly.

Hinamori stood there fiddling her fingers, she looked down and couldn't make eye contact with him "I-I…I was just curious about him…"

"Don't be, he is a traitor after what he did…That's all you need to know about him" Hitsugaya gripped his fist "Don't ever bring up his name again, do you understand?" Hinamori bit the bottom of her lip, she didn't reply to him. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes towards her "Hinamori, do you understand?" he repeated again, but this time was a colder tone of voice. He was serious…

Hinamori lowered her head "I…I just wanted to know how Aizen looked like-"

"HINAMORI, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya's voice roared as Hinamori flinched and gripped her hands on top of each other tightly. "…Don't ever bring up his name, that's an order" Hitsugaya commanded as Hinamori nodded slightly "Hai…I'm sorry if you can excuse me…I have to leave" Hinamori said in a quiet trembling voice and quickly walked past Hitsugaya and left the room.

Hirako let out a sigh as he watched what happened in his office "You know, you didn't have to yell at her. What are you trying to do, make her hate you? Cause you're doing a fine job doing that."

"It's for her own good…He doesn't deserve to be remembered or on her mind" He turned to leave the office but stopped "Hirako, do you know why she wanted to know about him?" Hirako shook his head and picked up his phone "Not a clue. She just said she was curious how he looked like…That's all. Oh, but the strange part was when she asked me how she passed away."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he tightens on the edge of the bamboo door "Is she remembering…?"

Hirako shook his head "I don't know, it doesn't seem like she is. But, have you noticed she's been acting kind of…'Off' after what happened in the private division? It can't just be only me who sees her being a bit distant from us, right?"

The young captain stood there by the door, he has noticed it as well. He remembered the night she woke up and the way she looked at him as if he was an enemy…Or a monster. Without a word, Hitsugaya left the office leaving Hirako alone to play his games on his phone.

Behind the office building, Hinamori leaned against the wall and wiped away her tears. Quiet sniffles, she took a deep breath and pulled her head up to see the blue sky. "Come on Momo…Stop crying like a child…" she told herself trying to get a hold of herself.

She watched the clouds move past her, she let in another deep breath. She had stopped crying but felt herself calming down as she pushed herself off the wall. Hinamori decided to take a walk to clear her mind a bit.

 _'Maybe it was just a strange dream…Or I was sleepwalking? That never happened to me before'_ she thought to herself trying to retrace the steps that day. She felt the dream is all too real and felt every day that passes there were more questions she wanted to find answers for.

"Hinamori-kun!" a voice called out, Hinamori snapped back into reality and saw her fellow vice-captain wave his hand in the air. "Ah…Kira-kun" Hinamori said, he ran towards her with a smile "Hey, how have you been? I haven't seen you lately, not even in Unohana's class."

Hinamori let out a small smile "Oh..Yeah, I was a little under the weather." Kira tilted his head and placed a hand on her forehead. He placed his other hand on top of his "…You don't have a fever."

She smiled at his kindness "I'm fine Kira-kun, sorry if I've made you worry."

Hinamori moved slowly away from Kira's hand, Kira withdrew his hand "Ah…Don't worry about it, just glad you're doing better. Hey, it's almost time for us to head home…Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"No, I'm not that hungry…Maybe next time" Hinamori said.

Kira looked at Hinamori, she was no longer smiling brightly as she used to "Oh, yeah sure. Hey...I wanted to ask you something, you know the day when I saw you outside of the archives? You said you were with a friend." Hinamori held the side of her arm tightly "Oh...uhm yeah."

"I never got the chance to ask who your friend was" Kira asked, she stood there quietly. She couldn't say the name, Hinamori looked at Kira and let out a small smile "I...I'm not sure, I only met him that day." Hinamori felt everyone being suspicious of her and felt eyes on her everywhere she went.

 _"Don't trust them, Don't trust any of them..."_

Hinamori remembered what he said to her, she took a step back away from Kira "I-I should be going." She quickly turned around and left. Kira watched her walk away slowly towards the 5th division private quarters with concern in his eyes. "Hey Kira!" a female voice called out from afar, Kira turned around and saw Matsumoto running towards him with her huge bowling balls.

Other male shinigamis stopped to take a good look while they can from afar.

"Matsumoto-san...You shouldn't be running, it's not...Safe" Kira said nervously as he looked away trying to not look at her large breast. "Eh? What are you talking about?" Matsumoto asked as she placed a hand on her hip "I saw you talking with Momo-chan, did you get a chance to ask?" Kira nodded but there was an unsureness "Yeah I did, she said she doesn't know his name and met him that day."

Matsumoto tilted her head and let out a shrug "It could be possible, Momo-chan is quite friendly but isn't too nosey either. Probably saw someone studying where she always studied and decided to join him?" Kira thought about but shook his head "I guess...But, I don't know, something isn't right. She sounds like she was protecting him." Matsumoto blew her lips slightly "Pfft, from what...Us?"

"Yes" Kira simply said.

"...You're not joking, are you?" Matsumoto asked but Kira was serious "Think about it Matsumoto-san, she has been distant from us these days and none of us have never seen this mysterious shinigami around. You can't say that's a little strange?" Matsumoto crossed her arms, Kira did have a good point and knew he felt a great concern for Hinamori. She had asked almost every single male shinigami but haven't found any clues or the whereabouts on the shinigami.

"Could it be...A secret lover?" Matsumoto said quietly to herself but Kira heard causing him to almost lose his balance "H-Huh!? I-I thought she was with Hitsugaya Taicho!?" Matsumoto's face brightens up "WHAAAAT! WAIT, Wait! Where did you hear that!? I didn't say anything to you! Oh my god, did I say something to you!? Matsumoto sometimes can't remember who she gossiped to when she's drunk and sometimes it would just slip out without her knowing or blackout.

Kira looked at her awkwardly "Uhm...No, he didn't say it directly or anything." Kira told Matsumoto what happened the day he almost died by the hands of the young captain and how he said "My Momo" Matsumoto eyes began to get bigger and bigger, the grin on her face widen "Oh...My...GOD. Did you record it!? Please say that you've recorded it!"

Kira gave an annoyed face towards her "No, I didn't record myself almost being killed by your captain."

"Oh my god, I never knew Taicho had it in him! That's too bad, I should have been there!" Matsumoto completely ignoring the fact the blond vice-captain's life almost ended and this was more important "Kira, you gotta tell me everything!" Kira let out a sigh "But...I just did-" his words got cut off as she placed an arm around his shoulders "I WANT EVERY SINGLE DETAIL ABOUT IT, let's go to the BAR and it'll be YOUR treat!" She began to drag the poor vice-captain without asking if he wanted to go or not.

* * *

Staring at the full moon, she lets out a sigh. The soft breeze blows through her brown hair as she reaches towards to tuck her hair back behind her ear on one side. In the background, she heard water pour in the bathtub as she waited for it to fill up. Hinamori turned and headed towards the bathroom to check the water, soon she turned off the water and took off her yukata.

She slid the bathroom door closed but left a crack open to let some steam out.

Carefully she steps into the tub and submerged her lower body into the tub, she laid down with only her head out of the water and closed her eyes. It was relaxing and calm, it's exactly what she needed after a long day. The scent of lavender and eucalyptus filled the bathroom like a spa, the sound of the faucet dripped into the tub creating a soft echo.

There was an unexpecting knock on the door but, she did not hear it. Hinamori continued to close her eyes and slowly drift away...

The door slid open, he looked around the empty room but saw the lights were on in the bathroom with the door cracked slightly open with stream coming from it "Momo?" he called out, this time Hinamori heard her name being called out as she quickly sat up creating some splash sounds "H-Hai?" her voice echoed in the bathroom.

She knew who it was as she was about to get out, he rested against the wall next to the bathroom door "Don't get out...I just came to talk." Hinamori slowly lowered herself back down into the water with her cheeks blushing red. Not because of the heat but, embarrassed she was completely naked and he was outside of her bathroom. The only thing that was blocking between them was the wall and the door.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh "...I came to apologize for how I was acting this afternoon. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm sorry Momo."

There was a silence between them, Hinamori sat in the tub hugging her knees towards her chest. Not a single word came from the bathroom "Momo...You don't have to worry about Aizen, ever. You're safe." Hitsugaya said but there was no response from the brown-haired girl. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, he knew she was upset at him and probably never would want to see or talk to him.

Hitsugaya slowly pushed himself off the wall "I understand if you don't want to talk to me-"

Suddenly, the door slowly slides open as Hinamori steps out with a towel over her head and wearing her light pink yukata. Hitsugaya's eyes widen, she was glowing in his eyes and almost felt his heart stop at the moment. Hinamori took the towel and began drying the ends of her hair "...It's fine, thank you for coming by." He could sense a bit of coldness in the tone of her voice.

He was not welcome here.

"Momo, I-" before he could say anything, Hinamori lowered her head hiding her eyes under her semi-wet hair "I understand I was stepping out of line and I shouldn't have asked such stupid questions. Thank you for coming by but, please... I would like you to leave." Hitsugaya stood there looking at the brown haired girl who refused to look at him.

"You want me to leave?" he asked in a low tone voice "Is this what you want, Momo?"

 _"...Don't...Go. Please stay."_ She heard her own voice inside her head but, she had said this before also a soft kiss. Hinamori stood there holding the towel trying to find herself "I...I don't know what I want." Tears began filling her eyes "I feel like something horrible is going to happen to me and I'm scared. I'm scared of myself and I don't know what to do, all I can do is try to keep myself together!" her voice trembled as tears began to flow down her cheeks "...I don't know what I want, I-"

Suddenly, Hinamori's voice stopped as she felt a soft touch on her cheek to the back of her head. A warm touch on her lips pressed as her eyes widen seeing the young captain had kissed her. She felt her own body weaken as he held her close to his body, the tears had stopped flowing down her cheeks. After a long lingering kiss, they finally broke for air.

She saw two turquoise eyes looking straight at her, she could feel her own heart beating against his strong chest but was too mesmerized by him.

"I'm not going anywhere and I won't let anything happen to you, Momo...I promise" Hitsugaya leaned in again for another kiss and locked lips once more with her. The kiss grew into hunger as they kiss passionately, Hitsugaya swiftly removed his haori and dropped it on the floor behind him and slightly stepped forward pinning Hinamori against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers through the back of his white soft hair. The two continued to embrace each other, crickets chirped through the night under the full moon...


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:** Hello HitsuHina fans out there! I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend and starting off with a great week :) Even when its only Tuesday, I can't believe January is already ending next week! Did anyone make any New years resolutions? I completely forgot to make one LOL but, I guess for starters- to finish this fanfiction! I just ran out of tea, its not a good sign. It's like coffee drinkers who didn't have their morning coffee...I need my tea or I'm going to be a nightmare to be around with LOL Anyways, I hope everyone has a great week and I'll catch you guys on the next update! STAY WARM...And as always, STAY AWESOMEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story: ** "The Fate Bracelets"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 17: Scar**

Looking up at the full moon through the open window, she listened to the sounds of the trees in the wind quietly and watched the moon while sitting on the futons. Completely naked, she held the blanket to cover her breast and lower body. Looking over to her side and saw the young white-haired captain sleeping under the covers with his upper body fully exposed and his arm over her lap protectively.

She watched him sleep and how perfect he was even the sounds of his sleeping breaths.

Hinamori smiled and looked back at the moon, how can she not trust someone like him? Since the first day she had arrived in this strange world, he had always been by her side. Guilt fell upon her, she had doubted him but everything he did for her was just for her protection. She slowly touched her chest, a scar was on her chest in between her breast but had no memory where she got the scar from.

Every time she looked at the scar, she felt her heart race. She knew the scar was no accident and was probably the cause of her death. There was a scar on the back side of her back as well, something had pierced her body. Hinamori let out a sharp sigh and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She felt Hitsugaya's arm move and soon, he sat up "What's wrong...?" She looked at him as brushed his white hair back with his hand.

"It's nothing, just had a bad dream" she smiled with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

His eyes soften and wrapped his arms around her small body, he placed a few kisses on her shoulder "It's okay, just a dream." Hinamori let out a small smile, she couldn't be happier and nodded. Hitsugaya slowly released her and kissed her lips softly, slowly they've laid down back on the futon still lips locked. He slowly broke the kiss and brushed a few hair strains away from her beautiful face.

"...I'm so sorry for what I did that night at the cafe" Hinamori said with sadness in her voice.

His eyes lowered and saw the scar on her chest. He knew where the scar had come from and who caused it, thinking about it made his forehead slightly wrinkled. Hitsugaya lowered his hand away towards the scar but Hinamori quickly caught his hand and stopped him "Wait…Toshiro, please don't" her face began to blush in embarrassment.

Hitsugaya could feel her hands tighten to prevent him from touching her scar but, he let out a small smirk "I don't care about what happened" lowered his head down towards her breast. He placed a soft lingering kiss on the scar. Hinamori blushed watching him kiss her scar.

He broke the kiss and pulled himself up towards her to place a kiss on her lips "I should have been more supportive of your decision. I should be the one apologizing." Hinamori shook her head in disagreement, she looked into his eyes and no matter how many times she looked at him there was always something about him she was attached to.

It was as if they were linked by fate.

"Toshiro…?" Hinamori quietly called his name "Why...Why is it that wherever I go, you're always there? What am I to you?" she looked into his eyes, she needed to know and Hitsugaya looked at her, the question didn't seem to surprise him or anything.

"It's because I've fallen love you, Momo" Hitsugaya said quietly, he had always been in love with her but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't say the words he wanted or tell her about her past life because it might cause a relapse.

Every day he had endured himself from telling her more than she should know and wish he could tell her about everything about their past together. But, for her safety…He can only hope she would remember him one day.

Her eyes widen, she knew there was a connection she had with the captain but, couldn't remember "Why...Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"..I didn't know how you felt about me" Hitsugaya let out a small smile, even if she did not return his love back he would always be there for her. Her happiness was everything to him. Hinamori looked up towards him and wrapped her arms around him "…I do love you, Toshiro." Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, the two fell asleep in peace throughout the quiet night.

The dark sky soon lightens, dawn had arrived as Hitsugaya quietly got dressed and placed his haori back on. He looked over and saw the beautiful brown haired girl sleeping wishing he could stay longer by her side. He kneels nearby and placed the blankets over her and kissed her cheek softly before leaving the room quietly with the door closed behind him. Hitsugaya placed his zanpakuto over his shoulder before he shunpo, he saw someone standing down the halls.

Hitsugaya quickly looked over but didn't see anyone. He stood there narrowing his eyes down the hall '...I could have sworn I saw someone just standing there.' He stood there quietly making sure he wasn't just imaging someone there, soon he shunpo out of the private division. In the corner, a dark shadow emerged out as a shinigami with black framed glasses appeared.

He stood there quietly, soon he began to walk and in front of him, a clear sheet of glass shatters taking upon the 10th division appearance. He continues to walk towards the 5th division vice-captain's room. He slides the wooden door quietly and slowly seeing the brown haired girl still sleeping. He entered the room with the door closed behind him quietly.

He slowly kneels nearby the brown haired girl and tilts his head examining her sleeping face. Slowly he brought his body above her, he took a hand and brushed it against her cheek. "...Momo" he softly calls out, slowly Hinamori's eyelids begin to move and slowly wakes up from the call. She looks and sees the 10th division captain looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Good morning Toshiro..." Hinamori sleepily said with a shy smile, she saw she was still naked as she tried to cover herself with the blanket.

He smiled "Good morning" he replied back and continued to look at her. Hinamori pulled herself slightly towards him to give him a kiss but, she felt a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down on the futon. Hinamori's eyes widen "...T-Toshiro?" she could feel herself being held down by the captain. He shook his head and let out a chuckle "Don't tell me you've fallen for me already...Did you, Momo?" Hinamori could feel her heart being squeezed hearing the words he had said to her "But...But, you told me you love me..."

"Oh, did I...?" He continued to smile "...Well, that was last night but not today."

There were no words, she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. Tears began to flow down from her eyes to the sides of her face as she continued to lay down and look at his emotionless face. "You are naive as always still..." He looked up towards the window and saw the sun rising "Well, I should be going. Thank you Momo for last night...It was quite enjoyable. Hopefully, it was memorable for your first but let's keep this a little secret, shall we?" he looked down towards her chest and placed his finger on the scar on her chest.

"You wouldn't want another scar...Would you?" he smiled.

He slowly got up still looking down at the brown haired girl who laid in the futons without a single movement or sound. He turned and left the room, sounds of birds began to chirp as Hinamori slowly sat up. Soon, she stood up completely naked and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and quietly stepped into the shower. The water poured on her as she stood there like a zombie. Emotionless and her eyes were empty soon, she fell to her knees and began to sob soon, cry her broken heart out alone.

* * *

Inside the 10th division office, the vice-captain rushed towards the office "Oh crap, crap, crap! I'm so dead! I'm SO DEAD!" she ran quickly as possible to the office, she had slept in and was late. Finally, she had arrived and opened the door "G-G-Good morning Taicho! Hehehehe..." she greeted as he mentally prepared herself for her captain's yelling.

But, there was nothing. The captain didn't bother to look at his vice-captain and continued to sign off on papers.

Matsumoto blinked, slowly made her way towards her desk as she kept her eyes on her captain. She sat down slowly and stared, something was strange...Usually, whenever she is late, her captain would give her an earful or a pile of paperwork that would have to be done by the end of the day but there was nothing. The room was quiet as Matsumoto continued to stare at her captain.

He sighed noticing his vice-captain staring at him oddly "Matsumoto, are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to do some paperwork?"

"Uhmm..." Matsumoto continued to look at her captain suspiciously, truthfully she is scared out of her mind. Her captain is never this calm whenever she's late, ever. Hitsugaya continued to work quietly as Matsumoto squinted her eyes towards him, she noticed a calm aura around him. The room was quiet, soon Matsumoto burst out yelled "TAICHO, I'M SORRY! I swear I set my alarm clock and promise never to be late again! Please don't be mad!"

"Good, don't let it happen again" Hitsugaya simply said.

Matsumoto's eyes widen as she ran towards her captain "Oh my god! TAICHO, PLEASE! I don't want to DIE!" Hitsugaya saw his vice-captain pleading as he looked at her with awkwardness "What are you talking about? Get back to work, Matsumoto." Still, he was calm, this was freaking out Matsumoto even further. "Taicho, I know you have something planned for me and I know it's going to send me to the next life but PLEASE I swear I learned my lesson!"

"You probably already have grave waiting for me with my name carved on a tombstone!" Matsumoto whined.

Hitsugaya gave an annoyed look and placed his hand over his face "Goddammit, Matsumoto that's enough! GET BACK TO WORK!" Matsumoto quickly went to her desk and started the paperwork "I'm working! I'm WORKING!" Hitsugaya sighed deeply and continued to work on the paperwork _'...And I was having such a great morning.'_ Soon, the image of the brown haired girl appeared in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her and left out a small hidden smile in the corner of his mouth.

It was almost time for lunch as Hitsugaya stacked the finished work to the side and stood up. "Taicho, going out for lunch?" Matsumoto asked Hitsugaya, he nodded "Yeah, going to have lunch with Momo- I mean, Hinamori" he slipped and closed his eyes in regret, he knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life _'3..2..and 1.'_

"DID YOU JUST CALL MOMO-CHAN BY HER FIRST NAME? **WHY!?** What did I miss!? And...LUNCH TOGETHER!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Matsumoto yelled as her face brighten up like the sun.

 _'And...There it is'_ Hitsugaya sighed knowing how his vice-captain would react, Matsumoto stood up watching her captain leave the office "WAIT, TAICHO! You have to tell me what happened! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING!? IS IT A DATE!? Do you need help with your hair!?" Hitsugaya gave an annoyed expression as her voice echoed down the halls.

"TAICHOOOO!" Matsumoto rushed out the door but, her captain had already disappeared "Damn, Okay Taicho! I'll be waiting until you come back and we'll talk about it!"

Arriving at the 5th division captain's office, Hitsugaya knocked on the door. "Tsk, who the- Are you kidding me!? IT'S LUNCHTIME...Come back later!" he heard Hirako call out, Hitsugaya opened the door and saw Hirako eating a cup of noodle "Huh, Toshiro what the hell doing here?" Hitsugaya entered the room, there was no sign of the brown haired girl "Where is Hinamori?"

"Went out to deliver paperwork but she should be back soon" he slurped some noodles "Why are you looking for her?"

Hitsugaya sat down on the sofa nearby "Came by to have lunch with her." Hirako arched his eyebrow and let out a wide grin "OoOh? You guys made up, how cute...What did you do? Give her flowers? Hahaha" Hirako chuckled as he continued to slurp his noodles. Hitsugaya felt his cheeks burning up as he looked away. He gave her something more important than flowers, his virginity and it was Hinamori's first time too.

Luckily, Hirako was out late last night drinking with Rose and had no idea Hitsugaya was right next door in Hinamori's room making love with her.

Hitsugaya had a hint of pink on his cheeks thinking about it and looked away "Shut up..." he quietly replied back. He leaned his elbow on the edge of the sofa and his chin resting on his palm as he continued to wait for the 5th division vice-captain to come back patiently.

* * *

Outside the 4th division, Hinamori bowed towards the 4th division captain Unohana and her vice-captain Isane Kotetsu who was probably the tallest female she ever met. Unohana smiled "It's okay Hinamori-san, as long as you are feeling better. We will see you this Wednesday for class, right?"

Hinamori nodded "Hai…"

"Hinamori-san, are you sure you're feeling better?" Isane asked she could sense a sadness in the tone of her voice. Hinamori shook her head and let out a small smile "N-No, everything is fine! Yes, I will be there on Wednesday! I should be going now…Please have a wonderful day!" Hinamori took a bow again and left the 4th division.

Quietly, she walked alone towards the 5th division. Passing by other shinigamis who were on duty, she looked at the white floor and was lost in her own world. She felt a small pain in her stomach and placed a hand there. She could still feel her slight pain when she had lost her virginity to the young captain last night.

 _"Let's keep this a little secret, shall we? You wouldn't want another scar...Would you?"_

She gripped her uniform and bit her lower lip remembering his words, she felt as if he had something to do with her scar. She stopped walking as she closed her eyes, frustrated and angry at herself _'…I'm such an idiot. I should have known I would only hurt myself...'_

She trusted every single word he had said. She felt used and she can feel her body heating up with hatred. Soon, she heard a faint sound…Almost if someone was calling her. Hinamori opened her eyes and noticed, there was no one around her but one.

He stood only a few feet away from her as Hinamori's eyes widen at the sight of him.

The brown haired Shinigami smiled "Good afternoon…Hinamori-kun" Hinamori stood there quietly, her eyes shaken at the sight of him. _'It's…It's him'_ Hinamori took a step back "…Aizen" she said under her breath but he heard his name.

"Oh, you do remember me" he smiled but Hinamori shook her "N-No…I don't remember you but, I know you are him. Y-You betrayed your own comrades and…Y-You did this to me! …You're the reason I was reborn here!" her eyes were filled with anger as she placed her hand on her zanpakuto's handle preparing herself. He stood there unmoved...

"Is that what they told you?" He stood there looking at the brown haired girl calmly "…And do you believe them?"

There was a silence, Hinamori froze as her arms fell to her sides "…What do you mean?" her voice trembled and her heart was panicking. "I told you not to believe them, Hinamori-kun…" He continued as he walked towards her "They are trying to prevent you from knowing what really happened to you. You saw them put me in that prison for all eternity away because I am the only one who knows the truth."

"Then tell me!" Hinamori yelled in confusion "What happened to me!?" she saw him approach in front of her as he looks down. She threw her fist on his chest "Tell me! JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!" she continued to pound her fist on his chest as he continued to stand there.

Soon, she stopped as she gripped his uniform and began to cry. Hinamori lowered her head down "Please…Please, I don't know what to believe or where I belong..." He wrapped his arms around the small girl "My poor Hinamori-kun…I promised I would give you the life you wanted."

"But, they stopped me " he held the girl in his arms, his eyes darken "They even had you reborn into this world only to suffer further." He began to stroke her hair softly as he grinned "How cruel they are…Especially, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

 _Soon, she saw a blurry memory inside her mind. She was in a room with the lamp above her as she was laying down. She saw a man wearing a green hat sitting by her side and the white-haired captain on her other side but due to the lamp, she couldn't see a clear face…_

 _"…We don't have time and longer it takes, the longer she'll be in pain" the green-hatted man said as he looked across towards the white-haired captain who was holding a sword towards the green-hatted man._

 _"You have to make a discussion quickly…" he said calmly as he white-haired captain still had his sword pointed at him. She saw the white-haired captain look down at her for a moment then finally spoke "I'll do it…"_

 _The captain lowered his sword as the green-hatted man looked at him "Are you sure...Hitsugaya Taicho?"_

Hinamori eyes widen as she snapped back into reality "He…He…Did he…" The words wouldn't come out as she placed her shaking hand on her chest where her scar is a. She almost fell to the ground but the brown-haired man caught her.

"I told you, he is the real reason why you are here. They've been lying to you from the beginning you've arrived in this world. Trying to bury the truth and had me sealed away" He placed her down gently on the floor as he kneeled down.

He looked into her trembling eyes "…Hinamori-kun, you must find me. I am the only one who can help you go back where you belong."

"H-How…? How do I know you are telling me the truth?" she replied in a small voice. He let out a small soft smile "Because, in the past…We were lovers. Couldn't you feel the connection when we first met at the archives?"

He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears with the side of his thumb "They took you away from me…My human girl I've fallen in love with. Inside you, you contain my spiritual energy… Together, we can complete the hogyoku."

Hinamori took a step back "…The hogyoku" The sphere that preserved her soul and brought her here to the world. "Yes, with its power...I can take you back where you belong."

"But-" Hinamori's voice stopped as she looked up and saw there was a clear glass dome around them. "I don't have much time…" his voice echoed "Find me…" Hinamori saw the dome creaking as he began to break as well "W-WAIT!" She tried to reach for him but the entire dome shattered as she was left alone on the floor.

Shinigamis stopped and approached the vice-captain "H-Hinamori fukutaicho, are you alright? Do you need to go to the 4th division?" A couple of other shingamis surrounded her as well thinking the vice-captain had fainted as she appeared out of nowhere and on the floor.

But, Hinamori sat there quietly as the voices around her faded. She could see shinigami's mouths moving but there was no sound only a quiet buzzing sound inside her mind. _'Where…Where did everyone come from?'_ she swore she didn't see anyone around until the glass dome broke.

 _'Is that…Kido or something…?'_ Soon, she saw a few shinigamis moving away to make room as a captain arrived at the scene. He placed a hand on her shoulder firmly and kneeled down in front of her. She saw he was yelling towards her and shook her slightly. Finally, the buzzing sound inside her mind stopped.

 **"HINAMORI!"** he yelled.

A clear sound was called as sound around her returned back to normal. She turned to see two turquoise eyes look right at her. Hitsugaya looked at a Shinigami by his side "What happened here!?" He commanded as he looked over his shoulder seeing a shinigami who stood up straight with his hands by his sides "S-She just appeared on the floor, Hitsugaya Taicho!" he couldn't make eye contact with the captain's cold look.

"Anyone else seen what happened?" Hitsugaya looked around as the other shinigamis nodded in agreement "Yeah or…I thought she fainted. We aren't too sure, Taicho…Should we call the 4th division for help?" Before he can send out a command, Hinamori stood up slowly as Hitsugaya stood up to help her but, he felt his hand being pushed away.

"I-I'm fine. I just got a little light-headed, there is no reason to call the 4th division" she said calmly with her head down. Hitsugaya held her arm to prevent her from moving around too much "We should just check in case." Again, Hitsugaya saw Hinamori push away his arm "No…I'm fine."

The crowd slowly dispersed as Hitsugaya stood there watching her leave. "Hinamori" he called out as she continued to walk away from him. "Hinamori" he called out louder but the brown haired girl continued to walk away as she was ignoring him.

Hitsugaya shunpo in front of her as Hinamori stopped.

He looked at Hinamori and saw nothing in her eyes. She looked at him as if he was a complete stranger "What's the matter, Hinamori?" he stepped towards her but Hinamori stepped back. He looked at her confused "…Momo?" he called her by her first name.

"Don't…" she said in a low tone of voice "Don't call me by my name like you know who I am."

Hitsugaya's eyes widen, in complete shock "…Wait, Momo. What's wrong-" he took a few steps forward towards her but she kept her distance away "Stop! Stay away from me! You got what you wanted…" She looked at him with hatred and frustration "You got everything you wanted from me so what else more do you want!?" He reached out to her with concern "Momo...Calm down, talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Of course you wouldn't tell me but you know...I almost thought you were someone that I could trust but..." Hinamori shook her head could feel her frustration raging as she felt her eyes watery, she turned away "I wished I never met you..." The words echoed in his mind, he continued to step forward but she wouldn't let him close to her. "Just stay away from me!" She placed her hand on her zanpakuto's handle and gripped it. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as she called out her sword's name... **"SNAP, TOBIUME!"** She commanded as a high pitch cry echoed in the air.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Hey, Happy Friday everyone! Another week has gone by and its COLD! AHH, I love it! Why? Because staying home warm and cozy is the BEST feeling. Like when it's freezing cold and you take a hot steamy shower...The best feeling ever! Nothing wrong stay home and relaxing, I honestly prefer staying home anyways cause every time I go out means I gotta spend money. Unless it's for tea, of course, that is probably the only reason to go out LOL. I hope everyone had a good week and if not, I really hope you take this weekend to relax and enjoy yourself...And how I like to say it, TREAT YO' SELF! Damn right, say it loud and proud! Do something or buy something that makes YOU happy! For example, you go into a cafe and you see a HUGE Chocolate cake called 'Death by Pyramid' and you know you're going to get fat but you really want it because you love chocolate...TREAT YO' SELF! The word for the wise Hitsuhinax1, as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Blueboys:** ROFL That STAMP! I can imagine Aizen's face on there with a smile.

 **Spotlight story: ** "Pushing the Wrong Buttons"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **In love with a Death God! Part 2: REBORN**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 18: Never be the same**

A red aura surrounded the vice-captain as the white-haired captain stood there looking at the brown haired girl held her sword shaking and heavy breaths. She was completely drained yet she kept holding her sword tightly. It was her first time unlocking on her Shiki and had used up most of her spiritual energy. Shinigamis began rushing over to help but Hitsugaya's reiatsu put them to a stop, they fell to the kneels prevent anyone getting close to them.

 _'...Momo, why?'_ he couldn't see her eyes as they were hidden under her bangs. With this amount of energy released, he knew the 2nd division squad would be on the way and the punishment of releasing her Shiki would be unforgivable. He needed to stop her quickly before they arrive. Hitsugaya stepped forward slowly towards her "Momo...You need to let go of your zanpakto."

She continued to grip it tightly and still slightly shaking in confusion "No...Stay away from me."

"You know I can't do that" Hitsugaya voice softens as he continued to walk towards her slowly with caution. Hinamori took a step back "Stop...Please, just stop!...STOP!" Her sword began to glow red as a large fireball began to form on one of her sword's branches. Hitsugaya placed a hand on his sword's handle but quickly withdrew his hand away, he couldn't hurt her but looked around and saw too many shinigamis around that might get hurt by the blast.

He needed to deal with this quickly "Momo...Everything is going to be okay, you need to trust me."

Soon, her eyes widen seeing the young captain disappear and reappear right above her. He landed on the side of her sword and pushed it down to the ground causing her to release her sword as it fell to the floor. The fireball has disappeared and her zanpakuto returned back to its original form. Hinamori had lost her balance and saw Hitsugaya reach towards her, but his eyes widen as heard someone cast out a Kido command from afar "BAKUDO 1: RESTRAIN!" Hinamori's arms locked behind her, Hitsugaya quickly caught her before she had fallen onto the floor.

The 2nd division stealth squad arrived at the scene surrounding the area. "I knew this was going to happen..." A female voice said as she landed nearby her squad as they made an organized line path for their captain, Sui Feng.

The squad approached them and grabbed Hinamori harshly by the arm but Hitsugaya grabbed one of the shinigami's arm tightly causing it to freeze slowly "What do you think you're doing...?" Hitsugaya asked in a cold threating voice. The shinigami began to panic, he was about to get his arm bitten off by the ice dragon more or less...Lose an arm by him.

"You still haven't learned your lesson, Hitsugaya Taicho? Do you want to be behind bars again?!" She looked at the 10th division captain with disapproval. Hinamori lifted her head up and looked him and saw him trying to prevent them from taking her away. She remembered when she arrived in this world, he had been in jail because of her yet the reasons were unknown.

She couldn't understand why he is still by her side, after what she said and did to him...He still was here with her.

"Let her go, this was an accident. No one was hurt" Hitsugaya shot a glare towards Sui Feng. "Someone could have been hurt or died! She had released her Shiki in public without warning, you know the rules!" Hitsugaya snapped "But as a captain, I was here to witness it and stop it!"

She looked at the brown-haired girl "No matter, she will be detained and will be in a holding cell until we know what to do with her. She MUST follow the rules and learn what happens when rules are broken, just like any shinigami."

"...Just be glad you stopped her before I arrived" she said to the captain "Take her away!"

The squad member tried to lift Hinamori's left arm up and tried to pull her away from the captain but, Hitsugaya continued to hold onto her other arm. Hinamori looked at him confused "Let go..." she whispered to him but, he refused and continued to hold her arm tightly. "Toshiro, please...Let me go with them" Hinamori pleaded quietly, Hitsugaya looked at her with concern and slowly loosened his grip as she was pulled away from him.

One of the subordinates picked up Hinamori's sword off the ground and resheathed it as he handed it towards the 10th division captain.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, give this to Hirako and tell him to wait for the summons this afternoon in the captain's meeting hall. We need to talk about this vice-captain's reckless actions she has done with the captain commander" she said as she turned away "Let's get moving." Hitsugaya felt his body raging as he gripped Hinamori's zanpakuto as he felt powerless watching the 2nd division squad take her away right before his eyes. "She's no longer a human being, you keep forgetting she is a Shinigami now...How things were before will never be the same" Sui Feng said before she turned away and left with her squad.

* * *

Inside the 5th division captain's office, the blond bob captain looked down at the sword which was placed on his desk by the 10th division captain. He had heard from him what happened with his vice-captain and he had never imagined his vice-captain snapping without reason. Hirako placed a hand on Hinamori's zanpakuto and moved his hand across it "...She released her Shiki?" her let out an amused chuckle "I had given this sword to her less than a month ago from the forger...How in the world did she get her shiki already?"

Hitsugaya was by the opened window without a reply back, he stood by the window quietly.

Shinigamis take years of hard work and training to unlock their Shiki. As well as a heavy amount of concertation and meditation, there are shinigamis who still haven't unlocked their Shiki or failed to do so. Hirako examined her sword carefully, there were no dents or dirt on them "It's still brand spanking new...I don't even know if she ever unsheathed her sword out." He remembered the day he brought the sword to her that day...

 _"...Uhm..." the brown haired girl nervously looked a the sword as her captain held a box open with a sword inside towards her "S_ _houldn't I have some training first before I carry a weapon Taicho?"_

 _He gave an annoyed look towards her "Stop being such a scary cat and grab the damn thing! This box is killing my arms, how long do I have to hold this to you!? JUST PICK UP THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" Hinamori quickly held the sword with both hands, Hirako placed the wooden box down and looked at his vice-captain awkwardly holding it with both hands in a perfect horizontal way as if she was giving an offering to the gods._

 _"Well?" Hirako asked with a raised eyebrow,_ _Hinamori looked at him with a nervous smile "Hehe erm...T-Thank you Taicho! But, I don't know what to do with it..."_

 _Hirako smacked his forehead "You really are helpless, you know that!? It's your weapon, you'll need to carry it around everywhere you go!" He sat back down in his chair "Look, Momo. Every shinigami has one and you need one, with some training you'll unlock your Shiki and soon, your Bankai as well. Keep it with you always, you never know what will happen. You got it!?"_

 _She nodded as looked at the sword and couldn't help feeling scared of holding a weapon she had never used and prayed she would never have to use. For the first couple of days, Hirako saw her always leaving the sword in the corner or by her desk. Sometimes underneath her desk as if she was hiding it but as vice-captain needs to know how to protect herself and others._

Coming back to reality, Hirako's eyes lowered "This is all my fault, I didn't think she would ever use it. Not like this at least...I knew it would be dangerous but she's a vice-captain- she needs one. Just thought it would be best if she just had something to protect herself." Hitsugaya let out a deep sigh "It's understandable. It's not your fault, you only thought what would be the best for her." He too never thought Hinamori would have to use a weapon but, there was something wrong that afternoon.

Something had triggered her to rage like this...

Soon, Hitsugaya saw a hell butterfly fluttering towards the open window. It passed by his shoulder and landed towards Hirako's shoulder. He let out a sigh "That old fart is ready for the hearing and summoning me to head over towards the 1st division." Hirako slowly got up and grabbed Hinamori's sword. He walked over to his vice-captain's desk and placed it there gently "I better get to the 1st division. Hopefully, they only will give a warning to her. She's still new to the world, it's not like she was born and raised here..."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms "I don't think they'll care. Every shinigami has to follow the rules. They'll mark her as dangerous and might strip her rank from her."

"They're not taking my vice-captain away just for some bullshit mistake" Hirako kissed his teeth as he headed out the door. "I'm coming with you, Hirako. I was there to witness it so they're going to want my side story as well" Hitsugaya followed, Hirako looked over his shoulder "You better have a good story to tell them to have her released. I'm not the only one losing a vice-captain, you're losing your girlfriend." The two captains head to the 2nd division. On arrival, they made their way up the tower toward the captain's meeting hall.

The doors open as Sui Feng had already arrived, she looks over her shoulder "Of course...Late as always."

"Oh bite me, Sui Feng" he snapped at the female ninja as he made his way to into the room rolling his eyes. She gave a scoff as she saw Hitsugaya enter as well "Bringing in a witness? There's no point of you coming here and wasting your time. A broken rule is a broken rule, besides...What makes you assume he'll forgive what happened after what you did in the past?" Soon, the doors opened, the 1st division lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe had arrived "The captain commander approaches" he said as the captains in the room firmly soon in their positions.

A wooden cane could be heard through the halls as he walked into the meeting hall.

The captain commander made his way towards the center and hit his cane on the floor letting everyone know the session has started. He looked at the three captains "Hirako Shinji, I have been informed your vice-captain, Hinamori Momo has released her Shiki when there were no enemies...Is that correct?" he asked calmly.

Hirako nodded slightly as Sui feng gave a slight grin on her face as she knew she was in the right.

"And she had held her zanpakto towards the 10th division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro who also stopped her from attacking" he continued, he looked at Hitsugaya "And...What was the reason she would try to attack you, Hitsugaya Toshiro?" Hitsugaya lowered his eyes, he did not know the answer why she would or what had triggered the reason...

 _"Stay away from me!"_

He remembered what she said to him before she unleashed her Shiki. He took a deep breath "Captain commander, I do not know the reason but I know it was a misunderstanding. Yet, we understand that she had released her Shiki without warning but she may have been confused but, I know this was just an accident. Hinamori would never hurt her own comrades...She wouldn't attack me or anyone."

"She would never hurt a bug," Hirako said with a confident grin on his face "When I gave Momo the sword, she wouldn't even touch it or carry it around with her. But, since she is my vice-captain and a shinigami- She had to have a weapon. So, how can someone like her hurt anyone when she has been going to Unohana's kido healing classes. She had never, I mean NEVER asked me to teach her to use her zanpakto or ask her fellow vice-captain to practice with her."

Hitsugaya nodded in agreement "Captain commander...Clearly, she is more interested in supporting others in need, rather than holding a weapon. She puts others first before herself...Besides, she has the entire 5th division squad and a great captain watching her back. She's in good hands" Hitsugaya gave a small grin as Hirako grin back at the young captain in thanks.

"But, she did and there is no excuse for her not understanding the rules here in Soul society!" Sui feng stepped in "Just because she doesn't know how to control her powers, doesn't mean others need to get hurt or even killed by her just because she 'accidentally' unleashed her Shiki."

The room fell into silence, the captain commander slightly nodded "I do agree that there is no excuse for her to release her Shiki and Sui Feng had a solid point on this issue. A shinigami should follow the rules regardless."

Both Hitsugaya and Hirako wrinkled their forehead, they were losing this argument. "...But-" the captain commander said as he wasn't finished yet, they both had their full attention towards him. "Hinamori Momo has not been with us that long. After the event of what happened with Aizen...No one can understand what she is going through and the power she contains."

He looked at Hirako "When did she receive her sword?"

"It's been at least a couple of weeks" he replied, the captain commander let out a quiet chuckle "That's quite impressive. She is growing stronger every day...We never had a human reborn instantly in Soul Society without a shinigami performing Konso to send her here. It would be unfair for someone to be at fault when we too, have never countered something like this before. We cannot just lock her up forever when she had no choice but to be here in the first place."

"Captain commander, you can't-" Before Sui Feng could say anything, a loud cane hit the floor as it echoed loudly "I am not finished. Hold that tongue of yours, Sui Feng!" She quickly nodded and had her lips shut. "Shinji, you will train your vice-captain to control her Shiki and will not be allowed to carry her zangpakto until you think she is ready to carry it on her own."

Hirako nodded "Hai."

"I am still placing Hinamori Momo under Sui Feng's watch and will be in holding for an entire week as punishment. She must understand her actions, even if they may have been an accident...All actions have consequences. Do any of you have any rejections or a comment on this decision?" the captain commander asked, no one replied. His cane hit the floor "Good, you're all dismissed!"

The captains left the meeting hall as Sui Feng snarled towards the two male captains "I'll be watching her closely, remember she is still under MY watch by MY squad...If she does anything, I mean anything. I will put her down...Mark my words, I will be there and won't hesitate in doing so." Hitsugaya was about to say something but Hirako placed an arm in front of him to prevent him from saying anything "Whatever, we heard you loud and clear. You really should watch your tongue." Hirako stuck his tongue out and grinned widely as Sui Feng gave an aggravated look before she disappeared.

"You need to try to calm down, Toshiro. There is no reason to make this worse, especially when Hinamori is in Sui Feng's hands now" Hirako said as Hitsugaya gave a disapproval look "We both know, she is not going to allow us to visit her or even let us inside her division" thinking about Hinamori in a cell made him worry and angry "...I swear, if she mistreats her..." Hirako shook his head "Naw, you can't think like that. Momo will be fine, besides...I doubt she would want to see us anytime soon after what happened. Give her some space to herself, we'll visit her in a couple of days or so."

Hitsugaya nodded, Hirako has a good point. Hinamori had already been through enough...

"Come on, let's get out of here before the old fart changes his mind and unleashes his dogs on us" Hirako began to walk away but, Hitsugaya didn't budge "There is something I need to do here before I go." Hirako stopped and looked over his shoulder "...Huh? Don't tell me you're going to talk to the old man, come on Toshiro. It's just a week!" Hitsugaya shook his head "It's not about that, there is something I need to talk to the captain commander about."

Hirako's eyes narrowed and shrugged "Uh huh, whatever man. Don't push the old fart's buttons...Be lucky we got off with a warning. If I find out Momo's time got extended because of you, I'm coming for you" he waved as Hirako left the 1st division and Hitsugaya headed to see the captain commander privately. Hitsugaya approached 1st division lieutenant, Sasakibe and asked him to see the captain commander. The division lieutenant nodded as he told the young captain to wait until he comes back.

A few minutes later, the division lieutenant returned "The captain commander will see you now."

Entering the captain commander's office, Hitsugaya bowed towards him "Thank you for seeing me in private, captain commander." The captain was sitting on a mat and had his kiseru in his hand "Hitsugaya Toshiro...If you are here to discuss Hinamori Momo's punishment, my decision is final. I will have to dismiss you." Hitsugaya shook his head "I understand but no, I did not want to discuss that...I came here to ask you about Aizen Sosuke."

The room fell into silence, the captain commander inhaled his pipe and exhaled deeply creating a large smoke around him "Take a seat."

Hitsugaya slowly approached and sat down on the bamboo mat quietly. "I would not have imaged you would ever speak of his name after what he has done" he took another long inhale through his pipe, Hitsugaya sat there quietly "I came here to reassure myself that Aizen is sealed away and there is no possible reason for him to ever escape that prison."

"Do you doubt, Hitsugaya Taicho?" The elder asked.

"No, sir...It's just, Hinamori-fukutaicho has been seeing a shinigami man but no one has seen or know who he is" Hitsugaya answered, "There was a time she had asked how Aizen looked like and who he was...I have this strange feeling the man is Aizen." The captain commander reached over and held his teacup near his mouth "It's because of Aizen's spiritual energy inside her. She can probably feel his spiritual energy flowing through her with her own spiritual energy and may have been seeing a reflection of Aizen's former self" he said as he took a sip.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen in shock, he felt it in his gut something was off and the sudden questions and interest in him she had asked. He gripped his hands into a fist "...Is that why Hinamori is the only one who can see him?"

The elder nodded "It must be difficult for her to control her own spiritual powers and Aizen's together at the same time but, she is growing stronger every day and learning how to control them. She was not been reborn here in this world how normal souls arrive, so her spiritual energy is just simply trying catching up with her shinigami body. That is why every day the passes, she is becoming more of a shinigami than a human."

Captain commander let out a small chuckle under his white beard "Shinji came to me before and told me how much progress she had made. She learned to shunpo within a day she had arrived, as if she was supposed to be here. She was meant to become a shinigami...The hogyoku even recognized her power, that is why it choose Hinamori over Aizen. Even when his spiritual energy was greater than hers...Her soul is pure, the hogyoku even wanted to consume her soul for itself."

Hitsugaya sat there quietly "...And Aizen's spiritual power inside her?"

"It'll become hers, in time...His reflection will no longer haunt her" He took another sip as Hitsugaya stood up and bowed "Thank you captain commander for your time" The captain commander nodded "Hitsugaya Toshiro, keep Hinamori-fukutaicho away from any topics about Aizen. The more she knows about him...More his spiritual energy will control her thoughts. He must be forgotten...That is why I've removed every single record of him from Soul Society. You are dismissed." The young captain nodded and turned to leave the captain commander's office.

The doors closed behind him, the captain commander inhales his pile and exhales calmly "You must feel your spiritual energy fading from you...Sosuke."

* * *

Hitsugaya headed back to his division and soon arrived at his office. Hitsugaya opened the door and saw his vice-captain rush towards him "TAICHO! I heard what happened, is Momo-chan okay!?" Hitsugaya walked past her and sat on the sofa "...Yeah, everything is fine but she'll be in holding for a week and will be released." Matsumoto sat across from him "I see...But, if you look on the bright side its not like she's being stripped of her rank or in jail for years."

Hitsugaya sat there quietly.

"All the vice-captain knew it was just an accident!" Matsumoto said, "There's no way our Momo-chan would do that!" There was no response from the captain, he sat on the sofa quietly. "...Taicho?" Matsumoto called out. Again, there was no response. Hitsugaya sat there lost in his own world, the love of his life had just rejected him and there is nothing he could do about it.

Hitsugaya leaned back on the sofa "...Matsumoto, I really hate you ask or even tell you but, there is something I need help with."

The busty vice-captain nodded "Of course, Taicho! What is it?" He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, he placed his hands together "Momo and I...We confessed to each other that we love each other." Matsumoto's eyes widen and her jaw opened "WHAT?...Oh my GOD, I KNEW IT! You guys are finally official?!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with an annoying expression, he knew this was probably the worse idea he ever made but he needed a 'female's perspective' on the issue and couldn't seem to figure out why Hinamori suddenly hated him when they had such an unforgettable night together. Everything was perfect and had even confessed their love to one another but, now...That love seemed to have never happened, he couldn't wrap his mind "...Don't make me regret it."

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, HANG ON WE NEED SOME CHIPS OR SOMETHING!" Matsumoto squealed and rushed up to search for some snacks, Hitsugaya placed his hand on his face while his vice-captain rustled through the cabinets "Matsumoto...I don't have time for this. Are you going to help me or not?"

"YES! Of course, I will! HANG ON, DON'T START YET!" Matsumoto grabbed every single snack she had hidden and rushed back to the sofa. She threw the snacks on the table in between them and picked out a bag to start "OKAY! We are ready, whatever it is...You have to start from the beginning!" excited as she ripped open a bag.

Hitsugaya sat there quietly "...I'm not starting this from the beginning but, I-I...I...-"

There was a slight hesitation from the captain as Matsumoto leaned in towards him with open ears. Hitsugaya let out a sharp sigh "I...Made love with Momo last night and I don't know if I did anything wrong that might have caused this" He said in a quiet small voice and looked at Matsumoto as she sat there like a statue with her mouth wide open. Hitsugaya thought he had broken his vice-captain but soon, there was a high pitch squeal from Matsumoto as Hitsugaya covered his poor ears and was filled with regret _'Great...I shouldn't have told her that'_ he said to himself as Matsumoto continued to squeal loudly in the office.


End file.
